Pirates of the Toonian: Dead Koopa's Chest
by JusSonic
Summary: Pursed by the Flying Koopa's captain Bowser, Daffy reunites with Sora, Jasmine, Danny, and June in hopes to find the one thing that can stop Bowser forever: the koopa's heart. Sora x Jasmine, Danny x June. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: The Black Spot

Author's note  
Although I am working on a parody of the movie _Transformers_, I am so anxious for this next chapter of my Pirates of the Toonian series that I decided to get to it right now. And why not? I can do more than solo parody before, right? Right. So here goes nothing!

**Pirates of the Toonian: Dead Koopa's Chest**

**Chapter 1: The Black Spot**

It was a rainy and dark day on the island of Port Agrabah. Normally, it woulda been time for a joyous occasion. But today, it looks like that joyous occasion will not begin soon. Today was supposed to be a wedding between two couples in love but the place where it's supposed to take place is deserted. All but two women in wedding gowns all soaked, but they are determined not to let the rain ruin their day.  
However something else did as they turn and see ships appearing in the bay. Jasmine and June gasp in alarm as they see the markings on their flags. They are Trade Federation ships! As the ships drop anchors, boats from the vessels came to shore.  
The girls, worried, run as the soldiers, one of them riding a horse, heads into town on a most serious mission. And unfortunately, this mission appears to involve them and their beaus as the soldiers had two men in chains bringing them forward as a worried crowd gathers.  
"Sora!" gasped Jasmine worried as she runs over to the man she loves all these years.  
"Danny, what's going on? Why is this happening?" asked June worried. This doesn't make sense. The Trade Federation is part of the King's government. Why would they capture Sora and Danny?  
"I am not sure." Sora said with a frown. He then smiles lovingly at his fiancée Jasmine while he continues, "Still, you do look beautiful despite being all wet."  
"Yeah. I would love ya no matter what happens, June." agreed Danny making the girls blush. They just love it when their beaus comment them.  
"What is this?! Let us through, move out of the way!" yelled the Sultan's, Jasmine's father, voice as he, Jane Kangaroo and her son Rudy, Tails, and Cosmo come forward but the soldiers block them from going further with their guns.  
"What is going on here? Why are you arresting these boys?" demanded Jane upset. "Today was supposed to be the wedding of the Sultan's daughter Jasmine to the boy Sora, as well as the maiden Juniper Lee to the halfa Danny!"  
"Sorry, madam, but we got orders to arrest these boys." explained one of the soldiers sternly.  
"This doesn't look good." said Tails worried. Cosmo agreed as she and her boyfriend could guess the true reason why Sora and Danny are being put under arrest.  
"Stand down at once, release the boys right now!" snapped the Sultan angrily.  
"I'm afraid I cannot do that." said one of the men as he came forward. He is a bald fat man with brown eyes and wears a purple sweater, white coat, blue pants, and black shoes. "Ah, Sultan, Jane. It has been a while, hasn't it?"  
"Wilson Fisk?!" gasped Rudy in shock. Wilson Fisk is the leader of the Trade Federation, AKA the Kingpin of the seas. He is ruthless and anyone who would dare fight him wouldn't live to regret it.  
"Actually Lord Fisk, I have been knighted a while ago. But if you wish, you can call me the Kingpin if you want."  
"Well even so, you cannot go and arrest these two boys without authority or reason." said the Sultan crossly as the soldiers allow the governor of Port Agrabah, the kangaroos, the fox, and the plant girl through.  
"Actually, I do. Landon?" The Kingpin said to someone. A half-human, half reptilian man named Herbert Landon, the Kingpin's clerk and sidekick, came forth bringing him a box. The Kingpin himself opens the box and takes out a paper, giving it to the Sultan, "This warrant for the arrest of Sora Strife."  
The Sultan, Jane, and Rudy look at it and gasp in concern. The female kangaroo exclaimed, "Wait a moment, this warrant is for Jasmine, June, and Cosmo's arrest!"  
"Oh, really? My mistake then. Arrest them!"  
"Hey, wait!" protested June in shock but she finds herself, Jasmine, and Cosmo seized by the Kingpin's men.  
"What is this?! What are the charges?!" yelled Jasmine in alarm. There has got to be a good reason why she and the girls are being arrested along with Sora and Danny!  
"No!" yelled Sora. He and Danny tried to move forward but the soldiers holding their chains held them back. The boys could only watch helplessly as the girls they love are being brought near them.  
"Oh yes. Here it is, the warrant for the arrests of Sora, Danny Fenton, and oh yes, Miles 'Tails' Prower." said the Kingpin. As the man gave that warrant to the Sultan who looks at it in disbelief, the soldiers then arrest Tails as well. The new lord took out two more papers as he said, "I got two more. One of them is for Rudy Kangaroo."  
"No! Leave my son alone!" protested Jane in shock and horror as one soldier made a grab for Rudy, the mother trying to stop him.  
"Sorry, madam, but he has broken the law, I gotta take him!" snapped the soldier as he takes Rudy from his mother's pouch. Two soldiers grab Jane and held her back forcing the poor mother to watch as her only baby was taken away from her.  
"And the last one is for a Mr. Draco Malfoy. Is he here?" asked the Kingpin looking around for the said Commodore. "Please do not hide him. I do not wish to arrest more people today."  
"What are the charges?!" demanded Cosmo angrily.  
"I'm afraid Commodore Malfoy has resigned his post months ago due to a disaster." explained the Sultan sternly. "He has left the island and we haven't seen him since."  
"I see, well, he will not get away for long. There is nowhere in the seas a criminal like him wcould hide." said the Kingpin dryly.  
"Uh, excuse me?" demanded Tails angrily. "Perhaps you are ignoring one of the biggest questions being ask here."  
"He's correct like why are we being arrest? We are under the jurisdiction of the King's governor of Port Agrabah!" agreed Jasmine with a nod.  
"Right. At least tell us what we are being charged with." added Rudy worried.  
"Well, what does it say?" Jane asked the Sultan. The old man reads the warrant and got a worried look as he saw what it say, the contents makes him nearly faint.  
"'The charge is...for conspiring to set free a man convicted of crimes against the Crime and Empire and condemned to death for which the...'" The Sultan hesitates, not wanting to even say the last part.  
The Kingpin, however, 'saved' him from doing so as he said, "The punishment, of course, is also death sadly. Perhaps you remember a certain pirate. A...Daffy Duck."  
"Captain!" snapped the group in annoyance.  
"Captain Daffy Duck." said Jasmine sternly to the new lord.  
"Oh, I see. Captain Daffy Duck. Yes, you did remember him. How fortunate." said the Kingpin with an evil grin on his face. The grin doesn't look good at all.

The Great Toon, the ship of Captain Daffy Duck (the same duck who escaped his execution with Sora and his friends' help), sail in the sea. The duck's crew, which has been reduced over the past few months or so (and the fact that the duck has trouble keeping up with the newbies), are at work. Porky, Daffy's first mate, was steering the boat while Donald mops up the deck. Mickey watches as Goofy drinks some rum while singing.

Goofy: _**50 men on a dead man's chest.  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum.  
Drink and the devil had done ye for rest.  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum. Ha ha ha ha ha!**_

Mickey laughs as he said, "Geez, Goofy. You sound funny when you're drunk."  
"Hyuk, yep! It's good being a pirate!" agreed Goofy happily, "Even though we're kinda on the run from Port Agrabah's authorities."  
"Nah. I think they gave up chase after what happen months ago."  
"Aw, goddamn it!" yelled Donald angrily as he broke his mop by accident while pushing too hard, "Why couldn't that stupid duck get a real mop instead of a fake one?!"  
"W-w-w-well, Donald. Daffy is a-a-a-a pirate after all. Don't f-f-f-f-forget that." said Porky chuckling.  
"Speaking of the said duck, when is he coming back from that secret mission of his?"  
"O-o-o-oh he should b-b-b-be done at a-a-a-a-any moment. Hopefully if he d-d-d-doesn't get killed."  
For some reason, this doesn't seem to relax the others, well maybe Donald.

The ship itself is near an island which is a island of pain and torture, mostly because of the prisoners tortured there. Criminals are dragged into the main building to be tortured in ways that are too gruesome to be mention here. One prisoner screams bloody hell as a crow plucks at his eyeball.  
Some of the guards are near a edge dumping wooden coffins of dead prisoners there, not giving a damn for proper burials. Unknown to them, one particular coffin rose up from the water and sails away into the open sea. A bird got curious and landed on it, cawing a bit. At least, it did until a shot came out of the coffin scaring the bird away.  
The pistol with a feathery hand holding it swings around before something, a familiar looking duck, smashes his way out. Daffy groans in disgust while putting his hat on. He hates to be in these kinda situations, like sharing a coffin with a dead guy! Still, it helps him get what he came for.  
"Hey, buster," Daffy said to the corpse he is sitting next to as he brokes the thing's leg off. "Mind if we take a little trip? Yeah, you just sit there and rest."  
Daffy begins using the corpse's leg as a paddle while going out to sea. Soon he came across a familiar boat: the Great Toon. His men noticed him coming and toss a rope down for him to grab, allowing Daffy onto the ship.  
Once Daffy is back on board his ship once more, Porky and Mickey gave some of his items back though Goofy yelp in fear as the duck tosses him the leg.  
"G-g-g-gosh, I don't think i-i-it went well." said Porky worried. He is wondering why Daffy has went into that place of torture in the first place. So far, it doesn't look like for gold like some of the men were hoping.  
"Relax, Porky. Complications arose, ensued, were overcome," explained Daffy.  
"Huh?"  
"Don't ask. I don't know what it means either."  
Daffy, Porky, Mickey, and Donald headed to the helm. Goofy gave the leg to Drakken, who couldn't protested about it due to his tongue being torn away by Shego a while ago.  
"Gosh, did you got what you came for?" asked Goofy hopefully.  
"You got it, Goofy! Right here!" said Daffy proudly as he took out something: it's a rolled up piece of cloth. It has a picture of a dirty key right on it. Although this was a great find for the duck, the rest of the crew just frown, looking annoyed.  
"Aw, phooey, and here the crew and I, mostly me, thought you got something more shiny." said Donald with a frown."  
"Yeah. W-w-w-w-we were hoping for the g-g-g-g-good stuff ever since Isla Nublar got reclaimed b-b-b-by the sea along w-w-w-with the treasure. Well, I w-w-w-w-was hoping for the non-cursed k-k-kind." agreed Porky.  
"Yeah and the Royal Navy chasing us wherever we go!" said Mickey with a worried nod.  
"Eh...and don't forget the hurricane, duck." said Bugs who chews on a rabbit. The crew nodded in agreement. Daffy rolls his eyes. Apparently, the crew would agree with the captain's worst rival than the captain himself.  
It was true, the crew of the Great Toon has been experiencing hardships since Daffy's escape from Port Agrabah. And even before that, it wasn't smooth sailing.  
Daffy, the captain of the Great Toon, has an ego problem which doesn't help when Dr. Eggman, his former first mate, caused the duck's former crew to mutiny on him, trapping Daffy on an island. Of course, while legends said that the duck used sea turtles to escaped, the truth is he got off thanks to some smugglers who used the island to hide drinks from the authorities.  
Daffy planned revenge on Dr. Eggman by shooting the mad scientist down with the only shot in his pistol that was given to him by Dr. Eggman before the duck was stranded. His attempt to do so brought him to Port Agrabah where he has some major run in with the authorities, especially Commodore Draco Malfoy before he resigned his post. The duck 'threaten' the Sultan's daughter Jasmine and her friend June's life in his attempt to escape, only for him to get into a weapon fight with the local blacksmiths and their friends Sora, Danny, Tails, and Cosmo. Although Daffy used some tricks or so to fight them back, he was eventually knock out and captured.  
The following night though, his former crew of the Great Toon invaded Port Agrabah looking for a medallion! You see, Dr. Eggman, thanks to him tricking the info out of his former captain, and the crew has found a treasure on Isla Nublar. Unfortunately, they found out too late that the treasure is cursed which turns the crew of the Great Toon into robots during the moonlight. Sure they are immortal, but they can't eat, drink, or whatever that gave them pleasure because of the curse.  
In order to lift the curse, they must recover every medallion and the blood of the pirates who touch the coins, or their children, returning both to the chest. Sora and Danny has own two of the medallions that the pirates were looking for but Jasmine and June used the boys' last names to save them though at the price of being captured in the progress.  
Desperate to save the women they loved and with the Sultan and Draco being bogged down in procedure, Sora, Danny, Tails, and Cosmo broke Daffy out of prison, who agreed to help them track down the Great Toon when he learn that Sora and Danny's last names are Strife and Fenton. The two are the sons of Bootstrap Strife AKA Cloud and Jackal Fenton AKA Jack.  
The boys' fathers didn't like the mutiny, believing it to be a violation of the Pirate's Code but even they couldn't be able to saved Daffy from being marooned. Right after the curse was discovered, Cloud and Jack, deciding that the crew and themselves deserved to be cursed, send the two medallions to their sons. Dr. Eggman angrily tied the two fathers by their legs to two cannons and threw the weapons overboard, sending Cloud and Jack right into the ocea and presumably to the crushing oblivion of King Bowser's Locker. Unfortuantely, it was later that the cursed crew found out that Cloud and Jack's blood are needed to lift their curse so the former has to settle for any sons or daughters the two may have.  
Daffy and his new 'friends' stole a ship to aid them in the adventure, taking along Rudy, Jane Kangaroo's son who stowaway to help his friends. The two made a stop at Tatooine Island to get a crew, some of them still a part of Daffy's crew today.  
Once they did that, the crew went to Isla Nublar to saved Jasmine and June just as Dr. Eggman and the mutinous crew found out that the girls weren't Bootstrap and Jackal's 'daughters' at all. Of course, Sora and Danny, suspecting that Daffy may betray them after overhearing his plan to use the boys as a leverage, knock him out. They saved the girls and escaped the island, claiming to the crew that Daffy 'fell' behind, AKA the duck got captured by his former crew.  
Needless to say, the Great Toon crew caught up to the new crew and destroyed the latter's ship, capturing the crew in the progress. When Dr. Eggman found out that Sora and Danny are the real sons of Bootstrap and Jackal, he agrees to let the girls be set free and the crew not be harmed in the exchange for the boys. Unfortunately, the villain uses a loophole as he ended up marooning Daffy on the same island, this time with Jasmine, June, Tails, Cosmo, and Rudy joining him!  
Luckily or unluckily, the Royal Navy have found the marooned group and saved them. Of course, at first Draco is willing to leave Sora and Danny to their fates but agrees to save them when Jasmine agreed to his wedding proposal he made earlier. The commodore of course has to reluctantly agree to work with Daffy to do so.  
Once the Royal Navy arrived at Isla Nublar, Daffy snuck onto the island and pretended to double cross Danny and Sora, pretending to be on Dr. Eggman's side by agreeing to give him the Arabian in the return of the Toon, sail it under the villain's colors, give him 10 percent of the loot, etc. etc. But during the battle that happens soon after, the whole thing was reveal to be a trick as Daffy freed Danny and Sora to help fight off Dr. Eggman and his men.  
During the fight, Daffy got stabbed by his former first mate but it turn out, he grabbed one of the cursed coins which resulted in the duck being turned into a robot as well (yeah, I know he's a toon but the script's the script). Anyway, the fight soon ends when the cursed got lifted and Daffy finally got his revenge on his mutinous first mate by shooting him, killing Dr. Eggman once and for all.  
However, even though Daffy has won the battle, it looks like he still lost as not only is he put under arrest (again), but his new crew who captured the Great Toon has abandoned him while sticking to the code: any man that fell behind is left behind.  
But before the duck could be executed back on Port Agrabah, Sora, Danny, Jasmine, June, Tails, Cosmo, and even Rudy risk everything to help the duck escape, even the princess defy her own father to help saved the pirate. And to make things better, the crew, deciding that the code are more of guidelines than rules, came back and saved him. Also, Sora and Danny has finally got the girls they were in love with for a long time.  
Draco Malfoy has decided to allow the Great Toon ship one day's head start before he and his men go after him. Of course, that was months ago, and now back to the present.  
"T-t-t-the crew is concerned, c-c-c-captain. It has been a w-w-while since we d-d-did some honest pirating." agreed Porky worried.  
"So you wanted something shiny, eh?" asked Daffy glaring at his annoyed crew.  
"You bet your ass we do!" quacked Donald tapping his webbed foot on the deck in annoyance.  
"Oh, this is how you all feel, eh? Maybe you think dear ol' Daffy is not serving your best interests as Captain, eh?"  
"Make him walk the plank!" demanded Iago angrily. Drakken yelps as he tries to cover Iago's mouth but it's too late as Daffy hear that and takes a gun out, pointing it right at the parrot.  
"What did he say?! I'd turned him into a feather duster!!" snapped Daffy angrily, ready to shoot the parrot's beak right off.  
"Come on. The parrot didn't mean anything. Let's see what you got." said a crew member named Lord Bravery with a nod. The other crew members agreed. At least they could see what Daffy has risk so much for.  
Daffy was about to do so when a robotic bird came out of nowhere and bawks, scaring the hell out of everyone before grabbing the duck's parchment, taking off with it. It was Cluck, the dead Eggman's pet chicken. Apparently the chicken has got its claws on one of the cursed medallions as he once again turned into a robot via moonlight. And with the island now underwater, the crew who has the misfortune of running into Cluck upon arriving at the former site has landed themselves with the chicken. Since then Clucj has torment the crew whenever he wants to, much to Daffy's annoyance.  
"That stupid chicken!" snapped Daffy angrily as he gets his gun out again and shot at Cluck. He hit the chicken making it bawk in pain, but it kept on running dropping the parchment doing so.  
"Daffy, you know that never works." said Danny Cat with a frown.  
"Right. Cluck is cursed and with the island and the treasure underwater now, we're stuck with him." said Sawyer with a sigh.  
"Hey, at least that makes me happy next to reducing this crew to keep track of you maroons." snapped Daffy. Of course, the reason for the reduction is that they left to pursuit their own dreams and for the duck, that's a good thing.  
Bugs picks up the parchment that got unrolled when it dropped and looks at it. He said, "Well, what do you know? It's a key!"  
"Awww, but not just any key." said Daffy as he grabs the parchment back from the rabbit. "It's a drawing of a key. And what do keys do?"  
"They unlock things?" asked Lord Bravery with a frown.  
"Gosh! I betcha what this key unlocks, there must be vulnerable inside! Are we going to look for what the key unlocks?" asked Goofy happily.  
"Uh...no." said Daffy worried.  
"No? What do you mean 'no'?!" asked Donald confused. This is the first chance to find some treasure, maybe a major one too and this duck of a captain wants to bypass a chance of a lifetime?!  
"1, we don't have the key, buster, so how can we unlock whatever it is. So what purpose would be served in finding whatever need be unlocked, which we don't have, without first having found the key what unlock it?"  
"Uh...r-r-r-r-run that by me again?" asked Porky confused.  
"He means no key, no deal." explained Sawyer clearly to the confused pig.  
"Any more questions?" asked Daffy to the crew, some of them raised their hands. "And let me tell you folks, yes, I did raid Johnny Depp's wardrobe." The crew members who were going to ask about that put their hands down.  
"So do we have a heading?" asked Mickey curiously.  
"Right. A heading. Let's see..." Daffy takes out his compass, which is a magical item that point to the one thing that the holder wanted most at the moment, and looks at it. "All righty! Set sail..."  
The duck however noticed that something is wrong with the compass: the needle is spinning around without stopping. This made the duck very worried. There is only one reason why this is happening.  
"Bowser..." Daffy mumbled under his breath. He looks up at his crew who expected an answer from him. With a nervous chuckle, the duck pointed in a random direction as he said, "Uh...that way! Yeah! Let's go that way!"  
"C-c-c-c-captain? Is t-t-t-there anything wrong?" asked Porky worried.  
"Come on! Set sail. You know how this works! If you need me, I'd be in my cabin!"  
Daffy runs into his cabin and closes the door. This makes some of the crew puzzled and/or concerned. Something is not right with Daffy.  
"That's odd." said Sawyer puzzled.  
"I haven't seen Daffy this nervous since the reviews came out for _Space Jam_." said Bugs arching an eyebrow while looking concerned.  
"Gosh, is it just me or is Daffy acting stranger than he usually is?" asked Goofy puzzled.  
"Nah. He is always strange." quacked Donald rolling his eyes.  
"No, Donald. G-g-g-goofy's right! He is s-s-s-setting sail without knowing h-h-his own heading." said Porky in concern. "S-s-something has Daffy s-s-scared."  
"Let me tell you all, what bodes ill for Daffy Duck, bodes ill for us all, mostly me!"

Sora, Danny, Tails, and Cosmo are brought into what is now the Kingpin's office in shackles as the man is overlooking his new map being put up. The man grins in amusement. He is going to enjoy this.  
"Sir, we got the prisoners, as ordered." said the soldier as he saluted the Kingpin. "Shall we interrogate them?"  
"No, that won't be necessary. Remove the chains and leave." requested the Kingpin. The soldier finds this order odd but he did as he was told, removing the prisoners' shackles before leaving Sora and his friends with Wilson Fisk. As the lord poured a drink for himself and his 'guests', he continued, "The Trade Federation is in need of your services."  
"Oh really? What for?" asked Tails suspiciously as the Kingpin puts the group's drinks on the table in front of them expecting the group to take them. They didn't.  
"You see, I need you to act as agents for me. You know, make a little deal with a friend we both shared AKA Daffy Duck."  
"Daffy is more of an acquaintance than a friend." said Sora dryly. It's true, sort of. Sometimes Daffy help the group out, sometimes he did stuff the pirate way.  
"Say, how do you know him anyway?" asked Danny curiously, "Some confrontations, perhaps?"  
"Oh yes. We do have our problems in the past." agreed the Kingpin as he lifted up a branding iron that has a red-hot 'P' on it from the fireplace. "We left our marks on each other in the past as well."  
"Well, that explains where Daffy got that P symbol we saw on his wrist. But how did he get it?"  
"And what mark did Daffy left on you?" Sora asked the Kingpin. Of course the Trade Federation has chosen to ignore that question as he puts the brand back. For some reason, it's as if he doesn't want to talk about it.  
"Thanks to you all, Daffy is set freed and I think it's only right that you all go and get something from him that he now has." explained the Kingpin.  
"Right. At the point of a sword?" asked Sora with a frown.  
"Okay, bargain." The Kingpin then opens up a box nearby, taking out a leather case. He opens the thing and takes out some pieces of papers before explaining, "What I hold here are Letters of Marque, a pardon if you will. You can use these to bargain with the duck: he will be freed as a privateer in our services, of course."  
"No offense, sir, but Daffy is a fool to accept that. He wouldn't think that working under the government is the same as being freed." Cosmo pointed out.  
"Freed?" scoffed Wilson as he puts the papers away. He then goes out the balcony followed by the others while he continued, "The duck is part of a bleed that is dying out. The old world is being erased in exchanged of the new one. Either Daffy find his place in years to come or he will know the real meaning of the word 'Duck Season'. You four, Sora and Danny's fiancées, and Rudy Kangaroo are going to face the hangman's noose. But I can make that go away. Get Daffy to agreed to work with us and I will pardon you all for being involved, even that dope Malfoy, in the duck's escape. Sora and Danny will finally marry the girls they care for more than life itself and you never have to worry about me and the Trade Federation again."  
"I see. So you want Daffy and the Great Toon, am I correct?" asked Sora with a frown.  
"Great Toon?"  
"Well, it is his ship and that is what you want, right?" asked Danny. He then noticed that the Kingpin has started to chuckle. Somehow, Danny realized that the Great Toon isn't what Wilson Fisk wanted.  
"Oh, his ship is hardly what I needed. The item I'm seeking is more smaller and valuable than that. It is something Daffy always have on him: his compass." The Kingpin noticed that group's reaction upon him hearing that. "Oh yes. I see you know of it as well. Just remember: either I get it or no deal."  
With that, the Kingpin walked away leaving the four to think about what he said. What would a man like Wilson Fisk want with a compass, especially the one that always point to what you want?  
Somehow, it doesn't get any easier.

Daffy sat in his cabin late at night looking worried trying to chart the map. He is acting even more strangely than usually. Or in this case, he is scared, most likely due to something, something big that is coming, something he dreaded for 13 years. He got to find a way to stop it before it's too late.  
Daffy taps the compass in hopes to get it to give him a heading but it still won't work. He frowns. Why isn't his compass working? With a sigh, the duck gets a rum bottle out and tries to drink out of it. However Daffy frowns again as he held it upside down, resulting in a few small drops to come out.  
"Oooh, why is the rum always gone?!" exclaimed Daffy in annoyance. He tried to get up but almost fell to the floor. The duck managed to save himself by grabbing a chair to stop his fall. "Oh, right. Now I knew."  
Well, Daffy guess that it's time to take a trip to his secret stash. Putting on his usual hat, he leaves his cabin and headed for the storage area. The duck has to go through his crew's sleeping quarters to do so. Luckily for him, they are still asleep from all the activities or drinking they were doing.  
"Don't mind me. I am just...going downstairs to get a pillow. Yes." whispered Daffy as he headed into the storage area. He smiles upon arriving there. The duck is almost there.  
Daffy goes to the back of the area, moving a lot of junk, and found it: his secret stash of rum! It's a good thing he told his crew to stay away from this part of the storage area. Otherwise, they will be coming down here and drinking all his rum! The duck takes a bottle and open it up. However when he tries to drink from it, only sand came out. The rum has obviously been down here WAY too long.  
"Eh, what's up, duck?" asked a familiar voice. Daffy jumps in alarm as he nearly drop his rum bottle. He turns and sees Bugs standing nearby chewing a carrot.  
"Aw, blast it, Bugs! I told you not to sneak up on me like that!" snapped Daffy angrily. "Besides, how did you know I was here?"  
"Come on. You think I don't know what you do at night? I knew you better than everyone else, laughing boy!"  
"Yeah, yeah, shut up! Geez, I am jumpy enough as it is! I don't know what could be worst!"  
"This is, your time has ran out, Daffy." said a voice.  
Daffy looks alarmed, dropping the bottle. That isn't his voice nor is it Bugs's, even the rabbit knows it too. The two turn to an area where the voice came from, the duck grabbing a lantern to see better as he and Bugs came closer.  
Upon getting closer, the two see that the voice came from one of the two men sitting nearby. One of them has spiky blond hair with blue eyes. He wears spiked battle armor, a sleeveless violet shirt, brown gloves with one having spike bracelets, a black belt, purple pants, black socks, and brown boots. What's odd about him is that he has green scaly skin.  
The other man is an overweight man in an orange jumpsuit with black hair with some white added in it. He got a spiky shell on his back and a claw where his right arm used to be.  
"Well I'd be...Bootstrap Cloud Strife? Jackal Jack Fenton?" gasped Daffy as he recognized them. He hasn't seen the two since his old crew mutinied on him but he know these two anywhere.  
"So that's old Bootstrap and Jackal eh?" asked Bugs as Daffy's former crew members came from the shadows. Even then, they don't look pretty.  
"I got to say, you look good, Daf." said Cloud with a nod.  
"Uh...am I dreaming?" asked Daffy confused. Just then Bugs got a mallet out and whacked him in the head making the duck yelp as a big lump appears on his head.  
"Apparently not." said Bugs putting the mallet away as he chuckles in amusement.  
"Yeah. I didn't think so either. Otherwise there would be a mountain of rum!"  
"Ha ha ha!" Jack laughed in amusement. "Daffy, you are always good for a laugh!"  
Cloud smirks as he held out a glove making some sort of creaking noise. From out of nowhere, a bottle of rum appears in the said glove. The duck looks surprised but he managed to get the bottle though he has difficulty doing so at first.  
"Well, I see you got the Toon back." observed Cloud with a nod.  
"Well, I hate to brag but I did get some help getting the Pearl back with the help of your boys, a fox, a plant girl, and a little kangaroo." said Daffy proudly. Bugs coughs a bit getting the duck's attention. "Yeah, yeah. I got the rabbit's help as well."  
"Well, what do you know? My son Danny? He helped ya?" laughed Jack in amazement.  
"So Sora did become a pirate just like me." said Cloud with a sad smile. He never had anytime to spend with his loved ones, let alone his only son. He wished he did.  
"Okay, okay, enough about that. So what brings you guys up here from the bottom of the ocean that Dr. Eggman cast you two that time ago anyway?" asked Daffy as he begins drinking his new rum bottle.  
"He sent us. King Bowser Koopa."  
Suddenly Daffy spit out his rum and make a gagging noise. He looks at the bottle and said, "Yep. 1400, all right," Just then he realizes what Cloud just said and looks worried, "Wait, old lizard lips? He must have kidnapped you two, the same ones who wanted to protest about getting rid of me, into his service!"  
"Yes." said Cloud with a sigh. "I wish Jack and I have said something. We regret even playing our part in the mutiny against you."  
"Well, live and learn." said Bugs with a shrug. "Oh, Jack, you got a crab crawling out of ya."  
"Oh, thanks." said Jack as a crab is indeed escaping from the pirate's sleeve. The man grabs it and ate it making Daffy a bit sick. "Anyway, we stood up for ya and all that, and where did it get us? It got us tied by our feet to cannons and dumped into the bottom of the ocean."  
"We couldn't move at all down there thanks to the water's weight. And it doesn't help that the curse kept us from dying. We wanted a way to escape our fate. So we took his offer." said Cloud grimly. "We took it and now look at us."  
"Yeah, kinda funny where it got you both now with shells and scaly skin. What a way to forestall your final judgment, eh?" observed Daffy.  
"No time for jokes, Daffy! You made a deal with Bowser too! When your ship got sank that time ago, he promised to raise it up for you. He allowed you to be the Toon's captain for 13 years."  
"Now hold on! Technically, I..."  
Cloud didn't let Daffy finish as he himself continued, "Forget trying to talk your way out of this one! The terms apply to everyone, including you, me, and Jack! In return for being the Great Toon's captain, it is your soul that is bound to his ship as one of his crew members for 100 years!"  
"Well, well, I guess that explains why you are so freaked out, Daffy." said Bugs surprised. That explains why Daffy is so spook. His time is up and now King Bowser Koopa is looking for him.  
"Shut up!" Daffy whispered to the rabbit in annoyance. Now is not a good time! Turning to Bootstrap and Jackal, the duck then said, "Look, the Flying Koopa got a captain already! There is no need..."  
"If you won't serve, then it will be the Locker for you, duck!"  
"Bowser's pet will find you and when it does, your ship will return to the ocean from where the koopa raise it from, taking you with it." said Jack grimly.  
"Uh...right. When will old lizard lips released his beast?" asked Daffy not really wanting to know at all.  
"I told you before, Daffy." said Cloud as he grabs Daffy's hand making the duck yelp. "Your time...is up! It will come, homing on the man who has the black spot with great hunger, black enough for not even your feathers to cover!"  
Once Cloud took his hand off of Daffy's, the duck looks at his own hand and yelped in horror. A black spot, that not even his feathers could cover, appear spreading out like mad. And if the black spot is there...  
"Mother." whined Daffy as he begins running away through the storage area with Bugs following him.

Up on deck, Daffy appears and screams like the devil was chasing him (literally) as he screams, "EVERYONE GET ON DECK, ALL HANDS ON DECK! MOVE IT, I WANT MOVEMENT, I WANT MOVEMENT, I WANT MY MOMMY!!"  
Daffy's yelling has awaken the other crew members who dash around below decks like mad trying to get to their stations. Porky, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy (the dog trying to get his pants on) runs on deck to join the captain and Bugs.  
"Pick it up, lift the skin up!" yelled Mickey giving out the commands.  
"I need running, hello! Run like the devil is upon us and he will too!" screamed Daffy running up on the deck. The duck then grabs a cloth and covers his hand holding the black spot. His crew doesn't need to see this! Not yet anyway.  
"Okay, why did you wake us up for anyway? Did we get a heading or not?" asked Donald looking sleepy and annoyed. He hates waking up to these kinds of things.  
"No, I think this is more than that." said Bugs worried. He knows what is going on and it isn't good, not at all!  
"Find land! Quickly, run!" screamed Daffy in a panic. He tried to run to hide under some stairs but yelps as he sees the others on the other side, scaring the hell out of him.  
"D-d-d-daffy! What p-p-port is w-w-w-we going to?" asked Porky alarmed. What is it that got his captain so spook?  
"Did I say 'port'?! No! I said 'land', 'land'!!" The duck then yelps as Cluck appears out of nowhere and stole his hat. Daffy scowled at the chicken who then bawks as he threw his hat overboard.  
"Gosh! Daffy's hat! Quick, steer about!" yelled Gooy giving orders as he knows how important the captain's hat is to him.  
"Never mind the hat! Not important, not important!" said Daffy in a panic. This gave him some stares of confusion from the crew. Daffy Duck, not caring about his hat? This is definitely not like him. The duck chuckles nervously as he said, "Rum! Gotta get some rum!!"  
The duck runs off in a panic passing the rabbit. Bugs looks worried as if he knew that his rival's world is at an end, and it looks like it will too.  
"G-g-g-get back to your stations, o-o-on the double!" ordered Porky who is worried for his captain as well.  
"Daffy?" asked Danny Cat as he and Sawyer noticed that Daffy went back under the stairs in an attempt to hide again.  
"Sssh!" said Daffy hushing the cat, giving a scared look around. He is a middle of a life and death situation here.  
"What is coming after us? For the love of God, what?" asked Sawyer worried. Something has the duck spooked, big time!  
"Nothing. Nothing to worry about, yeah."  
Of course, that is really a lie. Something is after him, something big and terrifying. As the Great Toon continues sailing off to the nearest land possible, Daffy's hat continues floating in the sea, seemingly forgotten.

A small fishing vessel came in the area doing their usual activities. One of the crew members has found a hat floating out in the sea using a pole. The man laughs as he puts it on while acting like some sort of captain.  
"Heh-heh-heh. ?tupayHey!" laughed the crew member who could only speak Turkish while making a mock salute. "?Fo ?pes ?sa ?kapazun kapitan ?de ?la ?mezande, huh?"  
?Etora. ?Fetsoran ?ipitos." asked a Greek sailor who came up to the Turkish one with a frown as if asking what is the sailor doing. "?Ferinte. Arrive, huh?"  
The Greek sailor, taking an interest in the abandoned hat, suddenly grabs it. The two sailors begin playing their own version of tug of war in their own language. However, unknown to the both of them, something is coming at them in the water below. None of them noticed that it is there.  
That is until a loud thumping sound is heard causing the two sailors to stop, frozen in fear. That is no normal thumping noise. A third sailor slept on the deck, the sound not waking him up at all.  
The two sailors try to give each other the hat, both presuming that the gods are angry at him for not sharing a hat.  
But no, suddenly a crack is heard followed by a big splash. The ship was suddenly crushed by something and dragged underwater, killing everyone aboard! Bowser's pet has struck.

Author's note  
Hoo boy. Not a good way to begin this parody, eh? Sora and his friends got to find Daffy while the duck has other problems according Bowser. And what is Bowser's pet? Next time, the heroes track Daffy and his crew down to an island where the natives are not friendly at all. Read, review, and suggest!


	2. Chapter 2: Daffy, A God?

Author's note  
All right, back to this story as our heroes looked for Daffy. Now for the reviews.

Terranova210486: Whoa, no way am I using the Care Bears! They aren't the cannibal type!

Darth Ben Valor: Well, this is a rated T fic after all but there won't be much cursing, just when I feel like doing so. I am 25, don't forget that.

Wormtail96: Hey, not bad character choices. I could use them!

Okay, time to continue.

**Chapter 2: Daffy, A God?**

The time has come for Sora and his friends to go on their quest to find Daffy and get his compass. Of course, they have suspicions that there must be a good reason that the Kingpin wanted the compass, there has to be.  
The Sultan agrees to take the group to the jail where Jasmine, June, and Rudy are being held at, on the condition that the governor follows. As they enter, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, Draco's former men, spotted them. Crabbe came up and said, "Now hold on! You aren't allowed in here!"  
"Actually he can." said the Sultan giving a glare to the boy forcing him to back down.  
"Sultan!" gasped Gregory Goyle as he back away as well. Even if no one is allowed in the jail by Lord Fisk's orders, Crabbe also has to obey the governor.  
"I am still governor, am I not? I am still in charge around here."  
The group found the girls and Rudy in their cell and headed over there for a brief reunion. They took a while to explain the situation. The girls look shock as to what the Kingpin wanted in exchange for Daffy's service and the group's pardon.  
"Wilson Fisk wanted Daffy's compass?" asked Jasmine, dumbstruck as to why the Kingpin would want that old thing. "What does he want with that?"  
"That doesn't matter right now. We got to find Daffy. Hopefully we can convince him to come back to Port Agrabah." explained Sora. "Once that's done, the charges against all of us will be dropped and we can get back to our lives."  
"I don't know. That sounds kinda risky." said Rudy worried. Daffy is out there getting into who knows what kind of trouble.  
"The boy is right. We got to find a way to secure your freedom." said the Sultan in dismissal. Even though his daughter is in love with Sora, he doubted that the boy will be able to find the pirate and bring him back to Port Agrabah.  
"Oh come on. Is that a lack of faith in the duck pirate or in us?" asked Tails with a frown.  
"You all may risk your life to save Daffy's but what to say that he would do the same for everyone else? Now where's the dog with the keys?"  
"I think he disappeared when Sleet and Dingo escaped." said June. But the Sultan just whistles around in hopes that the dog with the keys, Pluto, would hear him. The girl sighs then said seriously to the man she loves and his friends, "Don't worry. Jasmine, Rudy, and I have faith in all of you."  
"Do you know where you could find him?" asked Rudy.  
"We will check Tatooine Island first." explained Sora. "If he's not there, then maybe some clues to where the duck is located."  
"We will not stop searching until we find him. And June, we will return here and marry both you and Jasmine. I love you so much, June, and I want to live with you forever." Danny said to June lovingly as he takes his beloved by the hands through the cell bars.  
"I love you two. But will you married me properly?" asked June with a smile.  
"And me too?" asked Jasmine in agreement.  
"That's right." said Sora as he takes Jasmine's hands via the cell bars as well, "If you will still have us."  
"If it weren't for these bears, we will have you both already."  
The group heard a noise and turn to see that the Sultan has broken a piece of a wall sconce by mistake. He looks around nervously before dropping it in a dark corner, hoping that no one would notice.  
"We will wait for you all. Don't keep us waiting." Jasmine said to the group hopefully.  
"Wait for us. We will return." said Sora hopefully. At least, he hopes that is the case.  
"We will be back." said Cosmo with a nod.  
The couples of Sora/Jasmine and Danny/June look at each other sadly. The bars have definitely kept them apart, but will it keep them from kissing? They try to as they get closer as best as they could. However, the lip part is the best they could for now.  
The group leaves on a mission to find Daffy. Jasmine, June, and Rudy looked at them with worry. They hope that they find Daffy. If not, the hangman's noose will be waiting not just for them.

Tatooine Island is as terrible as it is the last time Sora and his firiends were there. But if this is where they could find clues to Daffy's whereabouts, then so be it. The group begins questioning the sailors and locals about Daffy.  
"Daffy Duck?" asked Metal Sonic looking at the group. "Last I heard, he was dead. Of course, for a toon, I find that hard to believe."

"I heard that he was in Japan? Drunk with a smile, I say. Would you believe it? That is where he turned up at." said another sailor named Maxwell Smart who is sharping a blade on a wheel.  
"I find that hard to believe." scoffed Danny rolling his eyes.  
"Would you believe he was in Africa out of his mind?"  
"No way." said Cosmo with a sigh.  
"How about in a bathroom somewhere in Idaho shackled to a wall by his ankles?" asked Maxwell hoping that they would buy that one.

"You're looking for Daffy Duck?" asked a girl named Angelica Pickles frowning as the topic of the duck is brought up by Sora.  
"Sorry. We haven't seen him in a month." explained Susie Carmichael with a sigh.  
"Oh, and when you do find the quack up, give him this message for me." Suddenly Angelica then slaps Sora across the face making him yelp. "That message was for Daffy but you know what I mean."  
"Geez, how many girls did Daffy mess with anyway?" asked Danny in disbelief.

"Well, I can't say much about Daffy Duck, but there is an island just south of the straits that I traded spice at for...some pork." said a Spartan named Church who spoils his gun neatly. "Not sure if the duck is there but I did see his ship, a ship with black sails."  
"Of course!" said the four at once excited. That is where they will find Daffy. Well, they hope so.

The group continues sailing to an island that Church just told them about. If what he said is true, the Great Toon should be there. And what do you know, there is a familiar ship that has the said sails.  
"Well, there it is, the Great Toon." said Sora with a grin. There search is at an end, hopefully. Sora and his friends got into a rowboat waiting for them where a frog named Robin is waiting for them to take them to shore.  
"Well, Robin will take you there. Don't worry unless there are leaks in the boat that Fozzie has forgotten to fix." explained Kermit, another frog, trying to assure the crew that all is well.  
Needless to say, the rowboat leaves the ship as it rows towards the island. However, it didn't get much closer before Robin stops rowing.  
"Uh, Robin? What are you doing?" asked Tails puzzled as he pointed at the island he and his friends must go to. "The beach is right there!"  
"Ne bougeais pas, c'set beaucoup trop dangereaux." said Robin sternly as if trying to tell the group something.  
"What?" asked the group of four confused. They have no idea what he's saying.  
"Je ne pois, c'est trop dangereaux, j'avais le dit."  
"Oh forget it. We will go ourselves!' snapped Cosmo in frustration. The group has no time for this. The four jumps into the water and begins swimming to the island.  
A while after they left, Robin spits out a jawbreaker and groans normally in disgust, "Geez, I hate it when I get those things caught in my throat!"

The four were soaking wet by the time they reach the island and groans. At least they made it to where Daffy is at, they hope.  
"Geez, this water is making the bag we're holding heavy." groaned Tails as he puts down a bag that he and his friends brought for their trip. Just then it begins to move. "Huh? Cosmo, did we pick up a fish while we were swimming?"  
"No, let me check." said Cosmo as she opens the bag. The four jumps back in alarm as a familiar Joey pops his head out of the bag spitting out water and chuckling sheepishly. "Why, Rudy Kangaroo. You little stowaway!"  
"Hey guys! Did you miss me?" asked Rudy as he hops, well mostly, out of the bag.  
"How did you get out of the jail and into that bag?" asked Sora surprised.  
"Luckily for me, Crabbe and Goyle are idiots at their jobs and the bars are big enough to let me get out. I snuck into your bag while you weren't looking. I wanted to help find Daffy as well."  
"Well...since you're here anyway, help us find Daffy, okay?" suggested Danny as the group begins searching, first by going to the ship.  
"Daf! Daffy Duck!" yelled Sora hoping that the duck will response.  
"Mickey, Donald, Goofy!" yelled Tails.  
"Danny Cat, Sawyer!" Cosmo called out worried.  
"Bugs! Drakken! Anybody," Danny called out as well.  
"Chief? McCloud," Rudy yelled out suddenly. He noticed the others giving him odd looks making the child say, "Well, I always wanted to do that after watching MST3K."  
Needles to say, no matter how much they yell, there is no response from the ship so the group presumes that the crew is in the jungle somewhere. So that is where they begin to search. They look around until they noticed something on a stump, a familiar parrot.  
"Well, well, a familiar face." said Tails as he and the group came forward to Iago. Odd, he looks terrified for some reason.  
"AHHHH! Don't eat me!" screamed Iago madly.  
"Calm down. We won't eat you." said Cosmo trying to calm Iago down.  
"Don't eat me, don't eat me!"  
"I don't get it. Why doesn't he want us to eat him? Where are the others?" asked Rudy worried. He doesn't like where this is going at all.  
The group move on then Sora gasps as he spotted a canteen hanging on a tree nearby. He grabs it and looks at it, finding out what it is, "This is Goofy's canteen. But where..."  
Sora didn't get the chance to finish as suddenly a noise is heard resulting in the five to find themselves hanging upside down by rope. They have fallen into a trap!  
The group hears some yelling and a battle cry. They look and to their shock, the natives of the island, the Pupununu appear finding the ones who got caught in their trap.  
"Oh great! We just got captured by Nicktoons made after mine!" groaned Danny in concern.  
"Come on! Who wants to go, huh?! I can take you all on!" yelled Tails as he tries to escape his trap while swiping at the natives uselessly.  
The Pupununu look at the group oddly then look at each other. Soon a native named Lok spits darts from a blowpipe at the five hitting them in the necks. The heroes yelp as they find themselves falling unconscious.

A while later, the group wakes up and find themselves carried towards the village where they all live at. They have been captured, all of them.  
Sora comment, "Yeah, I know that, between my Keyblade, Danny's ghost powers, Tails's flying ability and mechanical skills and Cosmo's plant powers, the natives should not have been able to capture us, but the script's the script."  
"Plus, we don't want to endanger Rudy here." agreed Cosmo.  
Lok stops to talk to someone who is obviously the chief sitting in a a chair nearby as he said, "Kali kali ten dah dah."  
"What did he say?" asked Danny in concern not liking the tone of Lok's voice at all.  
"I think he said something about 'did Tony Soprano got frigging killed in the last episode of _The Sopranos_ or what'?" asked Rudy trying to understand what Lok just said. "'I mean, damn it. We will never know how the hell it ends'."  
"Does your mom know you even swear?"  
"Sorry, this is a PG-13 fic."  
The group now sees who the chief is and got a shock of a lifetime when the latter open his eyes. It's Daffy but he is dressed in paint and looks like a native, so to speak.  
"Daf?" asked Sora in surprise.  
"Wow! Daffy Duck. For once, we're glad to see you." said Tails with a smile. "Listen, we..."  
Daffy however doesn't seem to hear the fox as he got up and goes closer to the four. He paused then pokes Sora in the shoulder.  
"Hey, cut it out!" said Sora in annoyance.  
"Mr. Duck. It's us. Rudy, Sora, Tails, Cosmo, and Danny! Don't you remember?" asked Rudy worried. Has the duck forgotten who help him reclaim the Great Toon as well as help save Jasmine and June?  
Daffy look at the group with a pause then he turned to the natives as he said in their language, "Pah se ko?"  
"Teen, dad, eeseetis. Eeseetis." said the natives with a nod looking eagerly.  
"Hey, duck. Tell them to let us down, now." insisted Danny. He doesn't like where this is going, at all.  
"Keel lam." said Daffy to Danny as if not understanding or caring what the halfa told him at all. He then continued, "Nom piki piki, nom minsi winsi. Lam seisei, eunichi." The duck pauses then make a hand signal as if imitating a pair of scissors. "Snip, snip."  
"Aaah. Eunichi." said the natives in understanding. They are so excited as to what the duck is telling them.  
"Uh...is Daffy telling them to set us freed...or is he telling them to eat us?" asked Tails worried.  
Sora spotted the duck's compass then motions ito it as he said, "Daffy, we came for the compass! Jasmine and June are in grave danger!"  
"He's right, they, along with us, got arrested to saving you before. They will face the gallows unless something is done." said Cosmo worried.  
Daffy paused upon hearing that. He did some major thinking, even though it doesn't seem like it. Then with a nod, he made his decision.  
"Seiserom shup shup sha smame mame shuku, savvy? Maliki liki." explained Daffy.  
The four gasped as Daffy then waved them back as if saying 'forget it. I am not interested'. The natives cheered excitedly as Lok yelled out, "Maliki liki!"  
"Maliki liki! Maliki liki!" agreed the natives as they begin to perform a dance. Obviously, it looks like they are going to kill the new intruders and it doesn't look like Daffy is going to help his old 'acquaintances' at all.  
However, the duck goes near the four in concern as he mumbled quietly to them, "Get me out of here. Please. These people are insane."  
"Daffy, what did you tell them?" asked Sora worried. However he yelps as some of the natives grab him and other four, taking them all away. "Hey! Daffy, what about Jasmine?! DAFFFFFYYYYY!!"

The girls were not doing very well. In fact, they are doing worst than their beaus back in the prison on Port Agrabah. Why? Because some of the male prisoners whistle to them and asking them to 'come closer'. Jasmine and June frown as they ignore them. They just wanted to get some sleep.  
Just then, they heard a noise and look up. To their surprise, at the cell door is the Sultan, the one who unlock the door and open it up, and Jane who came in.  
"Daddy?" asked Jasmine surprised to see her father and the kangaroo.  
"Come on, we don't have much time." said the Sultan quietly.  
"Hey, where's Rudy?" asked Jane worried as she looks around for her son, not realizing where he is now.  
"He snuck out of here while Crabbe and Goyle weren't looking." explained Jasmine. "He mentioned that he wants to help Sora and the others find Daffy."  
"Oh terrific. He ended up getting away from trouble in exchange for ending up in another! I wish he could just stay put!"  
The group leaves the cell as some of the prisoner whistled at them while a prisoner named Snake Jailbird called out, "Yo girls! Where are you going?"  
As the group is leaving the prison, Jasmine looks concerned as she wonders why her father is doing this. She is determined to find out.  
"What is going on, father?" Jasmine asked in concern.  
"I still have some standing in the keep." The Sultan explained sternly. "I managed to get you two and Jane passage to Toongland. The Captain of the ship is a good friend of ours so you three won't have any trouble."  
"What? No! You know that Danny and the others have left to find Daffy! We gotta wait for them!" protested June in shock. She and Jasmine were waiting for the boys they love to return, only to up and leave them without notice?  
"I'm sorry but we can't depend on them. Let's go! We must not delay!"  
The girls were dragged but Jasmine isn't about to be dragged about like a rag doll. She snapped, "Sora and his friends are better people than you gave them credit for."  
"Yes, but there is no time for innocence now." The Sultan said with a sigh.  
"And there's more to this: I just found out that the Kingpin was lying. He was going to give one pardon and that is to Daffy!" explained Jane in worry. "He isn't going to pardon my son even if he and the others did return with the stupid duck!"  
"She's right. Even if they do succeed, I refuse to see my only daughter get send to the gallows. I will not allow that." The group continued on and got into a carriage to head to the dock. "Perhaps if we're lucky, I can get Sora a fair trial if they do return."  
"A trial would only end in Sora getting hanged!" exclaimed Jasmine in anger. She can't believer her own father would just give up on Sora and not bothering to find a way to keep the boy and his friends from getting into anymore danger than they are already!  
"Sadly, there is nothing left for you two here either." said Jane grimly as she close the door. The carriage then begins to move heading towards the dock with the Sultan driving.

A while later, the group find themselves at the dock as the Sultan bring the ride to a complete stop.  
"Wait in here. I'd see if its safe." said the Sultan as he got off the driver part of the carriage and headed towards a ship, "Captain?" He then sees something standing nearby, someone he is familiar with. "Ah, captain. I'm so glad..."  
But as he got closer, the Sultan gasped as someone else is with the captain, someone who just stabbed a sword right in the man's chest. Herbert Landon smirks evilly as he removes his sword sending the captain's corpse falling to the ground making the Sultan gasps once more.  
"Hello, Sultan. Out for a nightly sail?" said Landon sinisterly as he clean his blade. "You know, it's a funny thing that I came across him. Your friend was carrying this." The Kingpin's sidekick then hold up a leathered case making the Sultan horrified some more. "It's a letter to the King, right from you."  
"No..." The Sultan's plan to help Jasmine, June, and Jane escape are in ruins! He runs back to the carriage in hopes to save them by getting them out of here but more soldiers appear blocking his way. "Jasmine, no," The old man tried to run forward but some of the men stop before he could go further. "Stop, you don't know what you're doing!"  
One of the soldiers opens up a door, expecting the girls to be inside. But to their surprise, including that of the Sultan's, there is no one inside.  
"What? Where are they?" demanded Landon glaring at the surprised old man.  
The Sultan paused a bit then he smirks while saying, "I'm sorry, but be more specific on the 'they' part. Hee hee," That may prove to be a big mistake as Landon angrily swung the old man around, slamming him hard against the carriage. The Sultan sees that some of the soldiers crack their knuckles, intending on beating him up if he doesn't talk. "Go ahead, do you want but I will never tell you where my daughter and her friends are at!"

At the home of the Kingpin, Wilson Fisk came into a room expecting to get some work done. He suspected that Jasmine and June would try to escape and ordered Landon and some soldiers to ambush them when they get to the docks. After all, one must never try to pull things over the Kingpin's eyes.  
But as he enters the study, he notices that the chest holding the pardon papers was unlocked. He goes into it and look through the chest. Yep, some of the letters are gone. He look up and shake his head in amusement.  
"Well, well, I see that you now know that loyalty is no longer the currency of the realm that your father once believe in." said the Kingpin in amusement. He of course is talking to a certain girl and her friends who came out of the shadows in hiding. He somehow knew that they are there.  
"Oh really? What is?" asked Jane demanding angrily. This man is the same creep who won't pardon Rudy even if the deal was done.  
"The currency is the currency, of course."  
"Well then, I think that you can understand that we came here to negotiate." said June sternly as she and Jasmine approach the unfazed lord.  
"Go ahead. You have my attention." said the Kingpin with a smile.  
"The Letters or Marque." said Jasmine as she held out some pardon papers that the three took from the chest. "They are signed by the king, right?"  
"Yes. But without my signature and my seal, they are not valid so they are worthless right now."  
"Well, why else are we still here then? We know you send Sora and the others to get you the compass and buy out Daffy Duck. A bit of a warning: it won't help you at all."  
"Oh really?" asked the Kingpin arching an eyebrow. "Do explain."  
"We have been to Isla Nublar. Well, just me and Jasmine mostly." explained June sternly. "We know about the treasure and what it truly does. You should know something about it."  
"Oh I see. You think that the compass leads only to Isla Nublar. You both came to save me from the same fate that Daffy's former crew once fell to. That is so touching but rarely necessary." The Kingpin chuckles as he goes over to the now completed map. "I have no use for that cursed Aztec treasure. I am after something more valuable than a chest of coins. Maybe you three want to enhance your offer."  
An angry Jasmine then points a tip to the sword to the Kingpin's chin. The princess hissed, "Well, perhaps this will help you make up for robbing both me and June of our wedding night!"  
The Kingpin say, "Don't even try to do something stupid against me. I'm a strong adversary to some superheroes, mainly Spider-Man and Daredevil. So, if you think you can stop me, think it twice. But since I did ruin your wedding and all that..."  
The man nevertheless took the papers and unfold them. He begins signing them while the Kingpin continued, "A marriage interrupted perhaps?" The man then uses a flame from a candle to melt the end of a stick of wax before putting the last part on his ring to use to make the seals. "Or maybe fate has decided to interfere at that point."  
The Kingpin then stamps the papers with his ring, making the pardon official. The man smiles as he said, "I must confess. You risk a lot to free Daffy Duck."  
"We are not interested in freeing that dumb duck. We are using one to freed my son." snapped Jane angrily.  
"Oh yes and to ensure Mr. Strife, Mr. Fenton, Mr. Prower, and the plant girl's freedom as well, long with the princess and the maiden. Of course, I still want that compass so consider that a part of this whole new deal."  
Jasmine, annoyed, grabbed the signed and sealed papers from the Kingpin. At least with these, she can guarantee freedom for herself, June, Sora, Danny, Tails, Cosmo, and Rudy.  
"Come on. We got what we came for. Let's get outta here." said the princess sternly as she, June, and Jane run out of the room with the papers. They got to find Sora and the others and quickly.

Somewhere in the sea, a rowboat is moving through the sea as two creatures are rowing it. Well, only one of them is rowing. The other is reading through a book carefully. These two are very familiar creatures indeed.  
"I got to say, Sleet, it was divine providence that got us out from jail." said Dingo happily as he reads through the book.  
"Or in this case, it's just me being clever, Dingo you dumbass! Right, Pluto?" asked Sleet with a smirk at Pluto who came behind him with the keys still in his mouth.  
"You sure that it wasn't divine providence that made you be clever? Anyway, I don't want to steal any ship!"  
"Dingo, you idiot! It isn't stealing, it's recovering, got it! And why do you have to care anyway?!"  
"We aren't immortal or robots anymore, Sleet." explained Dingo as he holds up the book which is the Bible. "We gotta help our immortal souls."  
"Damn it! You can't read, stupid!" snapped Sleet angrily at his fellow pirate.  
"Well, got to give me credit for trying, right?"  
"God! You are so glad that I lost my remote during that fight months ago! I can't turn you into anything since then!"  
"Yep, that's good for me!" said Dingo happily as he kept on trying to read.  
Okay, let's do a reminder about these two. Dingo and Sleet are two of Dr. Eggman's crew members who turn on Daffy and were part of the same cursed crew. Once the curse was lifted, the creature and the wolf were put under arrest. Luckily, they managed to escape thanks to Sleet getting Pluto, the dog with the keys, to help them. Since then, they have been on the run trying to get back on their feet, so to speak.  
"Anyway, pretending to read the Bible is stupid! That's a mark against the..." Sleet stop as he points to the sky to prove his point. Just then the two pirates heard Pluto yelp in concern making them turn, "Hey...look! There it is!"  
Yep for the two pirates have come up to the island where the Great Toon is on the beach. All their time of searching is at a end! The two yelp as Pluto jump off the boat, into the water.  
"Geez, is it swimming?" asked Dingo confused.  
"Dumbass. Of course it has! It musta seen a catfish!" Sleet chuckled in amusement. Dingo took a while then he realized the joke and laughs madly. Of course, the two managed to stop laughing as Sleet looks pissed upon seeing Pluto on the shore already. "You stupid mutt!"  
The two pirates try their best to row in close but to their misfortune, a huge wave came out of nowhere and overturns the boat sending the two screaming while they crash into the water. They came back up a while later before spitting out the water.  
"Aw, geez. It isn't even Saturday Night!" whined Dingo in annoyance.  
"Forget Saturday Night. Every day is Saturday from now on! The Great Toon is ours!" laughed Sleet as he and Dingo begins moving towards the ship. "The tide is about to come in so we can get out much faster."  
"Right. Salvaging is saving, right?" asked Dingo stupidly.  
"You got that right."  
The two, getting to shore at last, run faster to the ropes that is holding the ship in place planning to untie them. Just then, they heard some drum sounds that spook them and make them look at a mountain nearby.  
"Uh...you know, we better save it ASAP, right Sleet? We are in a vulnerable state, y'know?" asked Dingo nervously.  
"Right, right. Amen to that." said Sleet crossing himself. He and Dingo begins scrambled up the ropes. They don't want to be around when whatever made those drum noises show up.

Back at the village, the natives are getting ready for what is going to be the biggest ritual ever, some of them are hitting their drums in rhythm. Two of them came to Daffy in his chair and put a necklace around his neck. Needless to say, this necklace is made out of toes and fingers.  
"Uh, right. Hee hee. Thank you." said Daffy nervously while looking at one of the toes on the necklace. He looks at it then bit off the tip of the nail on the said toe. He spits it out in disgust. "Eck! I have no idea why the hell I just did that."

The group frowns as they stood in a cage made out of bones that hung in the air between the cliffs right near the village. The natives have put them in there to deal with later. Of course, the five are not alone as some old friends of theirs are in the cage with them. There is another cage nearby holding the rest of Daffy's crew.  
"I can't believe this. How could he do this to us since Daffy is their chief?" complained Sora in disbelief.  
"Yep, but the Pupununu were the ones who made Daffy their chief." Bugs pointed that out grimly.  
"B-b-b-but as long as he acts like a chief, he stays o-o-one.'" agreed Porky.  
"So in other words, what other choice does he have?" asked Tails with a sad nod. That explains why Daffy didn't bother to order the natives to set the five freed. He couldn't.  
"So he's a prisoner like we are." said Cosmo in worry.  
"It's worst than that. The Pupununu believed that Daffy is a god in a duck form." explained Mickey worried. "They planned on 'releasing' him from his fleshy prison."  
Drakken, getting hungry, tries to bite into Donald's hand but the duck yelps as he pulls it away while he said, "They want to roast and eat him! I don't know what to say about that big other palooka."  
"Hey, I thought there's more than you guys here." said Danny looking around in concern. "Where's the rest of the crew?"  
"Well, D-d-d-d-daffy has to reduce the crew t-t-t-to keep track of us." explained Porky. "And t-t-t-t-the cages that we're i-i-in now weren't made until w-w-w-we got here."  
The group yelps as they get their hands away from the bars of their cage now that they know what they once were.  
"When will they begin the progress of eating Daffy?" asked Rudy concerned.  
"The feast is going to begin soon. And once the drums stop, Daffy will end soon after." said Bugs grimly some more.  
"Well then, it's best not to wait then." Sora said in determination. The crew has got to escape and fast!

Back at the village, the villagers themselves are working on a pyre, planning to use it to eat their new chief. Daffy yells, "Hey, hey! No, no! More wood, big fire, big fire! Me am chief, me want big fire! Let's go." The duck turns to a native behind his throne as he continued, "Maboogey snickle snickle. Toute suite. Get going! Now get more wood!"  
The natives begin piling wood. They decided that a big fire is necessary since it will help them eat the duck faster. Of course, when they turn around, they look surprised as their god and meal are gone.

Daffy's plan to distract the natives seems to have worked. Now he got to get off this island. He run across a bridge and past some huts. He yelps as the duck almost fell off a cliff.  
"Whoa! Eh, almost pull a Wile E. Coyote there." laughed Daffy nervously as heads back to camp. He picks up a bamboo stick and grins. However, remember how these things are used to cook stuff, including ducks, Daffy drop the stick in alarm.  
The duck enters one of the huts and find a lot of items in the place. This must be used by other pirates to hide stuff that they themselves have stolen. Well, now it's Daffy's turn to do some stealing of his own so the duck grab some rope and a can of paprika.  
The duck then noticed a bottom of the crate that is flip side down and sees a familiar symbol: that of the Trade Federation. So pirates have been stealing from those guys, eh? Good for them! Daffy then left the hut, only to find the natives out there waiting for him. Looks likes his distraction didn't work for long!  
"Hee hee. Hey." said Daffy dropping the rope all of the sudden. With a chuckle, the duck opens the can of paprika and sprinkle it under his arms. "Well, I can always use a little seasoning to clean myself, right?"

Daffy snap "To quote that one guy during the 'Cabin Fever' number on 'Muppet Treasure Island', I'd like to get my hands on whoever wrote this script!"  
He is saying this because the duck is tied to a roasting stick over a fire. Daffy yelps as more of the natives added more branches. He is going to be their duck dinner very soon!  
"Well done." said Daffy sarcastically. It's official. He is done for sure.

The crews back in the cages are currently swinging their prison each towards the cliff they are facing. Their plan is to the catch the cliff and then uses the vines on that said cliff to climb up. Once they get to the top, it's only a matter of getting out of the cages and escaping with Daffy.  
At first, the crew had trouble as they couldn't get to the cliff the first time. They almost made it the first time but they lost their grip thanks to some grass breaking off. The crew in the cages kept on swinging until they finally grab some strong vines.  
"All right! Time to start climbing, everyone," Mickey called out to everyone as he and the rest of the crew member begins climbing, with one crew in one cage climbing up a vine, with the other climbing up the other vine.  
"Hey Danny? Couldn't you just phase through the cage and fly up to the top?" Danny Cat asked the other Danny curiously.  
Danny, of course, admitted, "No can do. Those natives filled me with enough of some bizarre potion to neutralize my ghost powers for several hours."  
"We best to keep on climbing. Hopefully all of us can be able to crew the Great Toon!" said Tails excitedly.  
"Oh forget that. Only six would captain the darn thing." snapped a crew member named Gizmo with a chuckle. Unfortunately, this caught the crew in the first cage's attention as the crews gave some tense looks at one another. "Well, uh.,.."  
"Get moving!" yelled Cosmo to the crew in the cage she is in in alarm. It looks like Gizmo and the crew in the other cage is attempting to get to the Great Toon first and take it over! With that said, both sides kept on climbing trying to outdo one another.  
"M-m-m-move! Is that a-a-a-all you got?" asked Porky while ordering his group.  
"Wait, stop! Stop!" said Sora suddenly as what he said brought the race to a temporarily stop. He is saying this because he just spotted a native named Tak on the bridge above them on patrol. If Tak sees what is going on, he will alert the other natives!  
The crew in the first cage stop to wait until Tak is gone. However, it looks like Gizmo and the ones in the other cage doesn't want to wait.  
"Come on." laughed Gizmo quietly to the crew in the cage with him as, to the other cage's group's shock, they begin moving up the cliff. With the first cage being forced to stop, now is Gizmo's group's chance!  
"Wait, are you crazy? Stop!" exclaimed Rudy quietly. Those other cage's crew is going to be seen!  
But the other cage's group ignored Rudy as they kept on climbing. Suddenly Gizmo grabs another vine and noticed something that made him yelp in fear: it is slithering, except vines don't slither!  
"A snake, a snake!" screamed Gizmo in horror.  
As a result, everyone in Gizmo's cage scream as they let go of the vine and fall back. And unfortunately, this is too much for the rope that is holding the near-mutiny group's cage to bear as it soon broke. The cage tumbled down as the crew in there goes screaming to their doom.  
Goofy comment, "Well, at least this is only a fan fiction. A good number of those characters will turn up alive and well in other stories."  
Unfortunately, Tak has heard the screaming and look down at that moment, he is seeing the other cage with the crew in it going up the cliff.  
"Move!" yelled Sawyer as the crew climb up the cliff very fast knowing that they don't have much time left!

Back at the village, Lok is holding a torch about to light the wood and begin the burning of Daffy as the people run to the pile of wood excited.  
"Aii, fai fai!" yelled Lok. He lowers the torch and is about toe light it. Daffy yelps and gets ready for a burning sensation in his stomach.  
But suddenly Tak runs onto the scene, pointing to the direction he came from yelling, "La esta so, la pelesa so. Eva kaka seisei!"  
The natives stop what they were doing in alarm. Tak is telling the villagers that the prisoners, what's left of them, are trying to escape.  
"Well...if you want to go after the prisoners...do so now! Helalla!" ordered Daffy. He figures that once the natives go after Sora, his friends, and the crew, the duck can use that time to escape.  
"Helalla!" yelled the natives as they rush off to go after the prisoners. Even if Daffy is their dinner, he is also still their 'god'. However as Lok leaves, he drops the torch he was holding onto the kindling, alarming Daffy as ember from the torch begins to spread.  
"Ahhhh! No, no, no! Not good! Eek!"  
Daffy quickly blows on the spreading ember in hopes to stop it before...unfortunately, all his blowing did was causing the ember to hit the kindling and start making a fire. The duck blow faster quickly but it appears that he is going nowhere fast!  
"Oh, this is despicable." groaned Daffy in concern.

Author's note  
Well, things turn out bad for our heroes, did they? They got to escape the island before Daffy gets eaten or worst! But even, there is stil Bowser to worry so Daffy will need the help of a witch to help him do so. Who is it? Read, review, and suggest!

The scene with Maxwell Smart is a reference to the 'Would You Believe' running gag that Max does on the _Get Smart_ series as well as the movie.

Yes, folks. That is Kermit the Frog and his nephew Robin who made cameos in this chapter. A reference to the movie _Muppet Treasure Island_ that Kermit was in was made as well.

The 'Chief? McCloud!' thing that Rudy has done is a reference to the police drama _McCloud_. Also, as Rudy pointed out, MST3K did it as a joke on their show.

The part about wondering if Tony Soprano from _The Sopranos_ got killed in the last episode is a reference to the fans wondering about that.


	3. Chapter 3: Elphaba the Witch

Author's note  
Sorry for the wait, folks, but I'm back to work on this parody. The suggestions look neat from where I am sitting. Though I have no idea what you're trying to say airnaruto45. Okay, time for Daffy and his crew to get the hell off the natives' island!

One more thing, nobodiez, unfortunately the four first suggestions I can't used because you were too late by the time I posted the second chapter. But I will use the rest! Oh, and Danny does not tell bad jokes! He told one in my Transformers parody and one in that episode where Valerie became his enemy for the first time, but not all the time!

**Chapter 3: Elphaba the Witch**

With the natives getting dangerously close, the remaining crew in the remaining cage must work fast to escape. They finally managed to get to the top of the cliff after all that struggle.  
"Hurry, guys! We gotta find a rock or something!" yelled Sora as he and the others try to find something to get them out of their prison.

Daffy frantically jumps and bounces on the bamboo stick he is still tied to above a spit. He is going to die, he is going...luckily for him, the bamboo stick that jump with him during the duck's struggling fell off landing Daffy right near the fire, causing the rope that bind his legs to break off.  
"Well, that was pointless. Better get out of here." mumbled Daffy as he begins to make a run for it with the stick still tied to him.

The natives have reached the bridge just as the crew still in their cage is trying to cut the rope that kept the cage at bay. No prevail so far.  
"Hold on." said Rudy as he, to the others' surprise, takes a knife out and cut through the rope, getting the cage freed.  
"Since when did you carry a knife?" Sora asked the Joey in surprise.  
"Hey, when there are dangers about, a kid has to be prepared. Besides, after what happen with Dr. Eggman and his crew, I need to defend myself!"  
"Roll the cage!" ordered Tails quickly as the group in the cage begins to roll off with the natives chasing them. The chase continues on until the cage rolls up a tree and fell down, crashing to the ground making the group still inside groan.  
"How about this? Lift the cage!!" Donald yelled frantically as the natives are almost upon them.  
"Hurry!" yelled the group quickly, not wanting to be killed.  
"Lift it high like a lady's skirt!" yelled Goofy quickly.  
"What?!" yelled the females in the cage angrily. They don't like those kinda expressions.  
"Gosh, sorry!"  
The group lifts up the cage and runs while holding it as the natives kept on chasing them. They got to get the hell out of the cage and off the damn island.

Daffy runs across the plank bridge running though it's difficult though to the stick still tied to his back. He hunched a bit then ran back to the huts, managing to his hands freed.  
"Boy, at times like this, I'm glad to be a toon. Too bad I can't say the same for this pole on my back." mumbled Daffy while trying to get the stick off. However no matter how much he tried, he is struck to the thing.  
Of course, the duck turn and spotted a native child named Keeko nearby holding a knife and fork looking at Daffy hungrily. He gets an idea as the duck slid up to him and seizes the knife.  
"Kids today." mumbled Daffy as he begins to cut at the ropes. It looks like he is doing well but looks up and sees two native girls named Jeera and Zaria looking at him oddly. He gulps a bit. This will end things for him if they alerted the natives to his escape.  
'Well, I don't like to do this to women but...' Daffy then yells as he charges at the women stick first. But he miss causing the stick to hit a pile of coconuts in the progress and getting one of them stuck on the top of the stick the duck is still stuck on. The coconut that got stuck begins to leak milk.  
"Geez, and I wonder what is so great about coconut milk." said Daffy with a grown as he twirls around sending a lots of coconuts flying. However one of them is launch at one of the girls sending coconut milk onto them. Jeera grabs one of the coconuts as she glares angrily at the one who got the two girls wet. "Oops."

The group in the cage continues running from the cannibals. But they ended up not watching where they are going as they fell off the edge into the water below causing them to scream. Luckily for them, they hit the water all safe and sound. More luckily is that the cage itself finally breaks, freeing the crew.  
"C-c-c-come on! We g-g-gotta get to the ship!" Porky ordered as the crew swam for their lives as the natives still on the cliff above fires spears and arrows at them. The crew swam while hiding from the natives.

Daffy yelps as the girls angrily throw fruit at him to get revenge on the duck for the coconut thing earlier. The pirate blocks some of them with his arms through most of the fruit got stuck on both ends of the bamboo stick.  
Having enough, the duck yelled angrily, "KNOCK IT OFF!!" The girls eventually did though they stare at him oddly. Maybe because of the lot of fruits on both ends of the stick. Daffy noticed this and sighs, "Great, I feel like a shiskabob."

The crew remains hiding as the cannibals kept looking and attacking them. They got to escape but how?  
"Too bad I can't use water like I do plants." said Cosmo with a frown.  
Just then Tak runs in and points to the direction of the village yelling, "Manka! Ma estoto. Ma estoto!"  
To the natives, it means that their 'god' Daffy has escape and is making a run for it. Alarmed, they run back to the village confusing the group as to what just happened.  
"Gosh. What happen?" asked Goofy confused.  
"Who knows but we want to be out of here before they come back." said Sawyer as the group makes a run for it.

Daffy screams like a mad duck as he runs off with a lot of fruit stuck on the stick he is still tied to. The duck ended up running for the cliff as the front end of the stick begins to head down.  
Daffy soon yelps as the stick ends up lodged to the ground causing the duck to do a pole vault over to the other side on another cliff landing barely.  
"Well, I'm safe now." said Daffy with a sigh. Suddenly the fruit on the back end of the stick begins to fall off making the duck lose his balance as he is about to fall backwards. "Mother."  
Daffy screams as he starts falling back towards the cliff he pole vaulted earlier. The good news is that the stick got caught between the two sides of the cliff. The bad news is that the rope holding the duck begins to be untangled causing Daffy to yelp as he is about to fall. The only thing that saved him was that the rope caught one of his feet.  
"Anifi." said Jeera looking on at this.  
"Aboogey," Zaria said in agreement with her sister.  
Suddenly the stick begins to be dislodged from a side as Daffy continues hanging upside down by his foot. The duck's eye things shrink a bit as he groans, "Oh no..."  
Daffy screams again as he ends up falling towards a bunch of plank bridges below. No matter what bridge he hits, it breaks his fall slowly as the duck continues falling through each one. The stick that Daffy was previously tied to went straight through one of them causing the fruit attached to fall off.  
Daffy hits the ground making a bit groan. He is alive, thank god. The duck yelps as the stick is coming right down. Luckily for him it landed right near the duck's head, missing him. Unluckily though, the fruit didn't as they hit the ground and him.  
"Note to self: fruit is not really a best way for curing savvy." groaned Daffy in disgust.

The crew has finally arrived at the Great Toon and spotted Sleet and Dingo removing the ropes keeping the ship at bay.  
"Pull loose the mooring line, you dumbass, hurry!" ordered Sleet as the two are making success. However, the wolf is doing all the work as Cluck, who has stay behind on the ship after all, runs off with Dingo's wooden eye with the creature in pursuit.  
"Hey come back with my eye, you pecker!" yelled Dingo as he chases the cursed chicken who has the eye in his beak. "Don't eat it!"  
"Dingo, stop messing around and pull loose the mooring line!"  
"But Sleet! Cluck stole my wooden eye! He was much better when Dr. Eggman was still alive!"  
"Well, how did you get it back the last time?!" yelled Sleet angrily. He looks and yelps as the crew has finally arrived.  
"Well, I'm surprised to see you two again but thanks for doing half our work." said Danny Cat with a grin.  
"Uh, yeah. We did it knowing you lot will come back! Yeah."  
"Right." said Sawyer rolling her eyes in disbelief. She doesn't trust Sleet or Dingo since they used to work with Daffy's former first mate but she decided to give the two the benefit of the doubt for now.  
As the crew got onto the ship, Porky yelled out, "G-g-g-get ready to sail, e-e-everyone!"  
"Wait, what about Daffy?" asked Rudy worried. "He is still trapped!"  
"Aw forget him! Let's get out of this hellhole!" snapped Donald not giving a damn what happens to that so-called captain.  
"Not without Daffy! We can't leave without him." said Sora worried. He and his group still got to get that compass of his.  
"You guys!" yelled a familiar voice. The group turned and sees Daffy who is running toward the ship.  
"Here he comes." said Danny seeing Daffy coming around a corner of the island. He yelps as he sees the natives chasing the duck. "And here they come!"  
"Time to go." said Sora quickly as they climb aboard the ship.  
"Cast the lines off!" ordered Donald quickly to the crew. They got to get out of here.  
"Right, ready!" said Sleet quickly. Since he and Dingo are caught trying to make off with the ship, the two will have to take orders...for now.  
"Hey, wait up!" yelled Daffy running as fast as he could. He passed Pluto holding the keys as the duck said to the dog, "Good doggie! Stay!"  
Although the ship is starting to sail off without him, the duck jumps into the water swimming like a mad duck finally getting into the net attached to the ship. The natives stop their chase as they watch the god/meal leaving as he stood in the net.  
"Sorry, kiddos, but look at the bright side. This is the day you shall always remember as the day that you almost..." Daffy was suddenly splashed by a wave from head to toe, ruining his paint job, making him look like a big bloody mess. The duck spits out the water in annoyance, "Captain Daffy Duck. Geez, I shoulda remember to stop doing that."  
The natives look sad as they watch their god/meal sail off. Now what are they going to eat? They heard barking and turn to see Pluto nearby looking at them with the natives looking back. He will do! The natives chases after the dog who yelps as he makes a run for it.

The duck spits out more water as he got onboard the ship. Glaring at his crew, he snapped, "Trying to sail off without me, eh?"  
"Sorry." Goofy said sheepishly. "So uh...wanna keep distance between us and the island and go out to sea?"  
"You got it though only as far as we keep to the shallows as possible, okay?"  
The duck notices Sleet and Dingo putting the captain's coat on his shoulders. He frowns even when Dingo saluted to him. Daffy obviously hasn't forgotten about what they did especially the mutiny.  
"Wait a minute! Where's Mickey and Bugs?" asked Sora. It's true. Of all the surviving crew members, only the mouse and the rabbit were missing.  
"Oh great! We left them on the island!" exclaimed Danny.

On the island, Mickey and Bugs were chased by a bunch of natives. They kept running, trying not to be caught by the natives.  
"Gosh! We'll never be in time to catch the Great Toon!" said Mickey. After a while of running, Mickey and Bugs arrived to the edge of a cliff.  
As he looked down, the rabbit got an idea. "Don't worry, Mickey." said Bugs as he gave to both the mouse and himself a parachute. "Just remember when we met Eddie Valiant."  
Then, both toons jumped off the cliff, followed by one of the natives who didn't saw the edge of the cliff. As both fell down, Bugs, while chewing a carrot, asked to the native, "Eh, what's up, Doc? Jumping without a parachute? Kinda dangerous, ain't it?"  
"Yeah. You could get killed. Heh, heh." said Mickey.  
Surprisingly, the native was able to speak English as he asked, "You guys got a spare?"  
"Uh... Bugs does."  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah, but I don't think you want it," answered the rabbit.  
"I do, I do, give it to me!" exclaimed the native.  
"Gee, better let him have it, Bugs." said the mouse.  
"Okay, Doc. Whatever you say. Here's the spare."  
"Thank you." said the native.  
Then, the toons deployed their parachutes. The native pulled the cord of the parachute. And...a car tire came out.  
"Oh no! Ah!!" screamed the native as he fell down.  
"It worked, Bugs! It worked again! But still, poor fella." said Mickey as he saw the native falling.  
"Yeah, ain't I a stinker?" Then, Bugs used a ventilator to produce a strong wind who is able to pushed the parachute in direction of the Great Toon. Then, they landed safe on the floor of the ship.  
"Well, well. Cutting it close, eh long ears?" Daffy asked glaring at both him and the mouse.  
"Awww, I knew you would miss me."  
The duck groans as Porky said, "A-a-a-anyway, what you said s-s-s-seems to be contradictory, Captain."  
"Right, Cadet, but remember I have every faith in whatever navigational skills you have." Daffy added. "Now where's the chicken? I want to shoot something for no good reason."  
Cluck runs off dropping Dingo's wooden eye. The creature grabs his wooden eye and places it back saying, "Welcome home, baby!"  
"Daffy!" said Sora as he and his group follow Daffy to the deck quickly.  
"Well, well, if it isn't Sora and his friends." Daffy spotted Rudy and added, "And our little stowaway. What did you stow away in this time, eh?"  
"Tails and Cosmo's bag." said Rudy with a grin. It's time to see Daffy again, even if he is a pirate.  
"Daffy, Jasmine is in danger." said Sora getting back to the matter at hand.  
"As well as June." said Danny concerned.  
"Well, it isn't my fault if you can't keep an eye on your own girls!" snapped Daffy as he keeps an eye on Cluck looking for the right opportunity to shoot the damn thing. "Try locking them up maybe."  
"Hey watch it. It's thanks to you that they are locked up!" scowled Tails angrily.  
"Right. They are in prison going to be hanged because we help you." said Cosmo sadly. "Rudy was also going to be hanged! The authorities are even willing to hang Jane's poor child!"  
"Eh, what can I say? There comes a time when one gotta take responsibility for whatever they do." said Daffy in dismissal.  
Anger by what Daffy just said, the boy takes his Keyblade out and points it at the duck's throat. Daffy glares at Sora as the boy snapped, "We gotta have your compass so we can save the girls!"  
Daffy got the Keyblade away from his throat as he turns to Sawyer, "Sawyer?"  
"Yes?" Sawyer asked her captain waiting orders.  
"Get us travel upriver."  
"By need, do you, mean a trifling need, fleeting, as in, say, a passing fancy?" Mickey asked using weird words.  
"I don't know what you said but no." snapped Daffy in concern. Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Porky looks worried while Bugs watch as he knew what is wrong with Daffy.  
"We want you guys to get to Port Agrabah ASAP!" exclaimed Sora desperately. "Unless you have other plans..."  
"Tell you what, I'd give you and your friends the compass, but you gotta help me..." Daffy then takes out a familiar piece of cloth with a familiar drawing out as he continued, "find this."  
"A key drawing?" asked Danny puzzled as Sora's group look at it. "You want us to find this?"  
"Correction: you want you to find this."  
"Does that even make sense?" asked Rudy puzzled.  
"It does to me. Because of finding this, finds you incapacitorially finding and/or locating in your discovering the detecting of a way to save your dolly belle of what's her face. Savvy?" asked Daffy with a grin.  
"What?" asked Danny confused.  
"I think he means that finding the key means saving the girls." explained Sora as he took the key drawing.  
"Anything else you want to tell us?" asked Cosmo concerned. For some reason, there is more to the story than Daffy is telling them.  
"Say...how much do you know about King Bowser Koopa?" Daffy asked the group sternly.  
Sora break the fourth wall and answered, "Except for the fact that I kick his butt many times in the 'Kingdom Hearts: The Nintendo Version' series, I don't know this guy very well."  
Danny respond, "Well, actually, Sora, you and I, along with June, Ariel, Jimmy Neutron, Jake Long and my cousin Danielle DID fight him when he was playing the Stay Puff Marshmellow Man in JusSonic's 'Ghostbusters' parody. AND I tangled with him in JusSonic's 'Robin Hood: Men In Tights' parody."  
Daffy snaps, "All right, you two. I get the idea! But let's, for the sake of this parody, pretend you HAVEN'T tangled with him before."  
"I don't know much about Bowser either." said Rudy worried. He doesn't like the sound of this at all.  
"Good! Then it will saved the girls!"

A randoms hip was leaving Port Agrabah as the crew on duty was working. However, something odd is about to happen today as one sailor found two dresses stashed on the side and taking them looking worried. A while later, two sailors are tugging at the dresses like mad while the others watch on.  
"What is going on here?!" demanded the ship's Captain Whisker looking annoyed at the arguing. "If you like that damn dress so much, share and wear it one after the other."  
The crew laughs madly at this suggestion. It sounds funny seeing two sailors wearing dresses.  
"Captain, it isn't that." said one of the arguing men named Rod (from _Avenue Q_) in concern. "Nicky and I think this ship is haunted."  
"Oh really? What about you, Nicky?"  
"Well, there may be female passengers here." said Nicky (also from _Avenue Q_) in concern. "All the men can feel it."  
"It probably belongs to a lady who was widowed when her husband died before marriage." said another sailor named Duckman stupidly, "Probably got lost at sea."  
None of the sailors noticed two sailors painted a part of the deck. And most of all that they aren't sailors at all. They are actually Jasmine and June in disguise!  
"Why do I have to stay in here?" whined Jane from inside a barrel peeking slightly.  
"Sssh. We couldn't find a disguise to fit you. Stay in there and be quiet." The princess said to the kangaroo quietly.  
"They are probably virgins I bet." said another sailor named Argus curiously. "That bodes ills by all accounts."  
"I know! Let's throw the dresses overboard!" said Rod worried. "That way, the spirits can follow them!"  
"Are you damn stupid and gay?" asked Nicky alarmed. "That will anger the spirits! We should find what they want and get it back to them!"  
Soon the arguing begins once more as well as the tugging. Captain Whisker frowns angrily.  
"Enough already!!" yelled Captain Whisker before grabbing the dress from Rod and Nicky. "You two are superstitious goats and that's bad enough! The way I figure, we got stowaways on board this ship. Two girls, I bet. Search the ship and find them. Oh...and they are probably naked."  
This definitely caught the crew's interest as they eagerly start their search for any naked women. The disguised Jasmine and June dropped what they did to search as well, though pretending to. They got to find a way to get to Sora, Danny, and their friends before the crew of the ship finds the stowaways and who knows what would happen if that happens?

The Great Toon stops near an island that has the creepiest swamp one has ever seen. Swamps are best known for creatures and voodoo people. Of course, the crew got in small boats and headed up river in hopes to find the one person Daffy knows that can help him now. Many natives look at them as they pass by.  
"Uh, guys? Any ideas why Daffy is scared of the open ocean," Sora asked Porky, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Bugs curiously. This isn't like the duck.  
"W-w-w-well, if you must k-k-know, it involves Bowser." said Porky concerned.  
"The grim reaper of the ocean?" asked Tails worried.  
"You got it." said Mickey with a nod. "The koopa got a monster that obeys only him. It is a fearsome creature with giant tentacles that can eat your face right off and drag a ship down to the crushing darkness. It is the same monster that sank the ship of Johnny Jones. It is called King Calamari."  
"King Calamari?" gasped Rudy as he hides behind Cosmo scared.  
"Yep. Its breath can put Pepe's to shame." said Bugs shivering. "The last thing you hear before you die when attacked is King Calamari's roar and the last thing you will smell is the reeking odor of a bunch of corpses."  
"O-o-of course, if you believe such things." said Porky as he noticed Dingo covering behind Sleet, much to the wolf's annoyance.  
"Hmmm...will this key saved Daffy from this King Calamari creature?" asked Cosmo worried.  
"That is the one question Daffy himself want to answer. Though of all the people Daffy has to go to for help, he has togo and visit...her." Donald said in annoyance as he points to a hut that the boats are coming towards.  
"Her? Who?" asked Sora puzzled wondering who this 'her' person Daffy is going to see.  
"Yep."

The boats soon stop near the dock of a hut while avoiding the natives looking at them. Daffy got to the dock heading towards a ladder.  
"Don't worries. Elphaba and I have seen each other before. We are thick as thieves. Nigh inseparable we are. We. Have been. Whatever." said Daffy chuckling nervously for some reason.  
"I-I-I will keep a-a-a-an eye on your back." said Porky eagerly as he got out of the boat.  
"Yeah, yeah. Just keep an eye on my front, all right?"  
Daffy heads up the ladder as Porky turns to Bugs behind him as he said while leaving, "W-w-w-w-watch the boat."  
Bugs nodded then turn to Mickey behind him before walking off, "Watch the boat."  
Mickey turns to Donald before walking off as he said, "Watch the boat."  
"Watch the boat." Donald quacked to Goofy as he walks off as well.  
"Watch the boat." Goofy said happily to Sora as he does the same thing, getting out of the boat and following. The others frowning. They don't want to miss out on this.  
"Watch the boat." Danny said to Sora as he got out of the boat.  
"Watch the boat." Sora said to Tails as he got out of the boat as well.  
"Watch the boat." Tails said to Cosmo as he got out of the boat.  
"Watch the boat." Cosmo now said to Sleet as he got out of the boat.  
"Watch the boat, stupid." Sleet said to Dingo gettin gout of the boat as well.  
"Watch the boat." Dingo said stupidly to Danny Cat as he got out of the boat too.  
"Watch the boat." Danny Cat said to his girlfriend before leaving the boat.  
"Watch the boat." Sawyer said to Rudy while following the male cat.  
"Watch the boat." Rudy said to Iago quickly as he follows the others going into the hut already.  
"Watch the boat, moron." Iago laughed as he flies after the others.  
Drakken turns to tell someone but 1) there is no one left and 2) he still couldn't talk due to lack of tongue! He frowns as he sat in the boat all alone.

Once inside the hut, Daffy looks around the place cautiously. He has made dealings in the past with Elphaba before and each time is never good. Why, it is said that the witch once tried to kill the duck!  
As he came in, a figure came out from another room and smiles while seeing Daffy. This figure is a green-skinned, black-haired woman wearing witch's clothing. This is Elphaba, Daffy's friend or foe, depending on how you look at it.  
"Daffy Duck," Elphaba said greeting the duck with a smile.  
"Hey, Elphaba," Daffy said. The duck yelps as he hits his head against a jar of eyeballs hanging overhead. The others look disgusted upon seeing it.  
"Well, well. I knew the wind will blow you back to me."  
Elphaba approaches the duck then spotted Sora's group before looking at them oddly. Daffy points to them as if wondering what is the witch doing.  
"Knock it off." Sora said with a frown. The group is running out of time.  
"You two." said Elphaba smiling a creepy smile at Sora and Danny.  
"Uh...is she looking at Sora and Danny?" Rudy asked Tails and Cosmo getting creep out by the woman.  
"I think so." Tails responded with a nod.  
"You two, one of you, have a touch of destiny." Elphaba said to Sora and Danny. "Yes...Sora Strife and Danny Fenton."  
"Huh? How did you know us?" asked Sora surprised since this is the first time he and his friends actually met this woman.  
"You want to know me."  
"Okay, we better stop before we do something beyond PG-13.'" said Daffy getting between Elphaba and the boys. "We have came for your help and you darn right we will be wanting it, sister." The duck lead the witch away as he mumbled, "I thought I knew you."  
"Not too well." said Elphaba rolling her eyes as she heads to the back motioning to the group. "Come."  
"Come." said Daffy quickly as the group follows the witch into the back room. Once arriving there, Elphaba caressed Sora and Danny's faces making them nervous.  
"Please stop it. There are kids present." said Sawyer frowning referring to Tails, Cosmo, and Rudy.  
"Daffy, what service shall I give you this time?" asked Elphaba before Daffy forcefully turn the witch towards him, much to Elphaba's annoyance. "I do want payment, as usual."  
"You want payment? You got it!" Daffy then whistled to the group. Sleet and Dingo brings a cage with a cloth over it. Once they drop it near Elphaba, Sleet removes the cloth, revealing Cluck inside the cage. "Check this out." The duck gets his gun out and shot the chicken making Cluck bawks in alarm. "Ha! Not even dead! An undead chicken! Top that!"  
Elphaba for some reason accepted the payment as she opens the cage, letting Cluck out. The chicken bawks some more as he run to a low table.  
"Aw, phooey! We went through all that trouble catching that stupid thing!" groaned Donald angrily. "Thanks a lot, Daffy!"  
"Well, your payment is accepted." said Elphaba with a nod.  
Satisfied with this answer, Sora then gets out the cloth and shows it to the witch as he said, "We are looking for this key." The boy laid the key drawing cloth on the table as he continued, "And what it goes to."  
Elphaba frowns as she turns to Daffy as she said, "I don't believe it. That compass you got from me years ago couldn't lead you to this?"  
"Perhaps. And?" Daffy asked playing dumb, so to speak.  
"Well, well. Looks like Daffy Duck does not even know what he wants. Or maybe you have but are loath to claim it as your own? The key goes to a chest which has something inside you wanted. Correct?"  
"Okay, enough! My mind hurts hearing that." Danny groans as he held his head.  
"So what is inside?" asked Rudy not sure that he wants to know.  
"Gold, jewels?" asked Sleet greedily. He wants to find this chest more than ever now that he hears of it.  
"Uh...something of value that can attract Sonia?" asked Dingo hopefully while looking nervously at the jar of eyeballs. "Nothing bad, I hope."  
"You always have Sonia on the mind!"  
"Perhaps you heard of King Bowser Koopa?" asked Elphaba arching an eyebrow. Everyone in the room nodded. "Ah, he was a thing of the sea and a great sailor. But Bowser runs into something that curses all men."  
"Like what?" asked Tails curiously as Daffy secretly takes something and puts it in his pocket when no one is noticing.  
"What indeed." said Elphaba making another smile as she teasingly touch Sora's hand, disturbing him some more.  
"Okay, do we really need you to leave?" asked Danny Cat with a sigh. Somehow, seeing that doesn't seem too good for kids like Rudy. "I mean, damn."  
"The sea?" asked Sawyer curiously.  
"Sums? Something good and evil?" asked Dingo curiously.  
"I know! It's a woman!" said Daffy quickly. Bugs look at the duck as if Daffy somehow knew about this.  
"Yes, he fell in love with a woman." said Elphaba confirming Daffy's answer.  
"I-I-I thought he f-f-fell in love w-w-w-with the sea. At l-l-least from what I h-h-heard," Porky said puzzled.  
"Well, same story but different version. Yet all is true. Anyway, Bowser has fallen for a woman who is harsh and untamable as the sea. No matter what, the koopa will never stop loving her. But the pain that occurred was too much for him to bare, not enough to kill him."  
"Uh...what did he put in the chest?" asked Cosmo wondering.  
"His heart." explained Elphaba as she put a hand over her chest showing what she means.  
"Well, you mean he put his own heart in the chest?" asked Dingo amazed upon hearing that.  
"That frigging stupid! No one, no matter how much the bastard is in love, would even live after putting his or her damn heart in a chest!" snapped Sleet before becoming concerned, "Right?"  
"It was not worth feeling what small, fleeting joy life brings." Elphaba told the wolf sternly. "He carved his own heart out and locks it in his chest before hiding it. He keeps the key on him at all times."  
"Daffy, did you know about this?" asked Danny angrily at the duck. This explains a lot.  
"Hey, hey! I didn't know where the key was until now." protested Daffy innocently. "Now that we do, we gotta sneak onto the Flying Koopa, that's his ship BTW, and get his key. Once we do that, you can get your asses back to Port Agrabah and saved your girls!"  
Daffy was about to take leave but Elphaba appears in front of him and holds out her hand, "Your hand...please."  
Daffy gulps then hold out his unclothed hand in hopes that Elphaba would be fooled. But the witch knew better as she motions for the clothed one. The duck chuckles nervously as he gave her the hand with the mark on it. Elphaba removes the cloth and soon, to everyone, but Bugs's, shock and horror, they finally saw the black spot, on his palm.  
"The black spot!" gasped Porky, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy at once knowing that the black spot is a pirate's death sentence as well as what will bring King Calamari forth.  
Goofy quickly dust himself off, spins around, and spits on the ground. Once he made a circle, the dog yelled, "The black spot!"  
"Black spot!" exclaimed Dingo horrified as he does the same thing Goofy did.  
"Oh, I am surrounded by two idiots!" groaned Sleet slapping a paw to his forehead angrily.  
"Is that bad?" asked Rudy worried.  
"Unless you want a big giant squid to come after you, yeah it is bad!" Donald quacked in concern. This is bad, very bad.  
"My uh...eyesight is good as ever." said Daffy sheepishly.  
Elphaba nodded then go right into the back. As the group waited, Sleet and Dingo noticed Cluck going into another room and jumping onto a bed in there. The two pirates noticed a pair of feet belonging to a man and a pair of wings belonging to a bird lying on the bed as Cluck sat down next to the man's feet.  
"Hey...those feet and wings...they look familiar." said Sleet puzzled.  
"Hey, Sleet. You don't think..." Dingo begins to say worried. "But they're dead...aren't they?"  
Sleet has no answer for that one. Meanwhile Elphaba was talking to herself while Daffy got his hands on a ring. Odd, there's something familiar about that one. He shrugs as he pockets the thing.  
"Bowser, no matter how tough and powerful he is, cannot go to port." explained Elphaba as she returns holding a jar. "He could never step on land but once every 10 years."  
"But what happens if he step on land before he was allowed to?" asked Rudy as he wonder if he himself should even know.  
"Trust me. You don't want to know. Anyway, you will be safe on land. Daffy, you will also carry land with you."  
The witch then hands the jar to Daffy who looks at it puzzled. He then asked, "A jar of dirt? This is the best you can give me?"  
"Yes." said Elphaba with a nod.  
"How the hell is this going to help?"  
"Well, if you don't want it..."  
"No, no! I want it, I want it!" said Daffy quickly as he held the jar quickly. If this could keep him safe from Bowser, then maybe he does have a chance.  
"Well it helps." said Elphaba with a smirk, seeing how crazy the duck is holding the jar.  
"So it seems..." said Tails doubtfully. He wonders if the jar could help Daffy...if that's the case.  
"Well, time for us to find this Flying Koopa ship." said Sora. If he and Danny has to help the duck in finding the key, the only thing that may help Jasmine, then so be it, "But how to find it?"  
"A touch..." Elphaba picks up some crab shells and shake them. She drops the shells as they landed on the table onto something resembling a map drawn on it. "...of destiny."

Author's note  
Pretty creepy, heh?

Daffy: You're not whistling dixie, brother.

Me: Next time, the group goes after Bowser's ship but we will also meet Bowser as well.

Bowser: Ha ha! I will be waiting for you, duck!

Daffy: (groaning) Mother...

Me: Daffy will need some extra help but he encounters the one person he never expected to see again. What can be worst? Read, review, and suggest!

The Mickey and Bugs extra scene was a reference to their scene together in _Who Framed Roger Rabbit?_

Noticed the references to two of my fics in this story? Don't forget KingdomKey23's now legendary parody of the first Kingdom Hearts game. Thanks ABI for the suggestion.

Rod and Nicky, as I said, were puppets from the play _Avenue Q_, in case you didn't hear me before.

King Calamari, the Krakken parody, is one of the bosses from _Super Mario RPG_.


	4. Chapter 4: Bowser's Demands

Author's note  
Okay, good new suggestions from nobodiez. I can use them in this chapter alright.

Yeah, Essteka, I guess I did make a mistake. Don't worry though, I will correct it.

Now to answer your question, Anonymous But Interested, I haven't seen all of the show but I have seen bits of it (so to speak).

And finally airnaruto45, interesting question. Let me get back to you on that one.

Time to meet Bowser!

**Chapter 4: Bowser's Demands**

The location given to the crew by Elphaba has taken the Great Toon to a part of the sea where a storm is going on. They sail through it until they spotted something: a ship crashed on a reef.  
"Is that the Flying Koopa?" asked Sora surprised upon the ship crashed. Somehow, he expected Bowser's ship for some reason to be better than that.  
"Yep. I think so." said Goofy shivering for some reason.  
"Looks like a regular wreck to me," said Cosmo with a frown.  
"Trust me, don't underestimate it," said Daffy grimly. He noticees that the other crew members are not following his lead. He elbows them. That did it.  
"G-g-g-g-geez, Bowser's ship m-m-m-musta crash onto a r-r-r-r-reef." said Porky playing along.  
"So...Sora, what is your plan, hmmm?"  
"Go to that ship and get your damn key, that's what." said Sora sternly. If finding that key means risking his life to save Jasmine and June, so be it.  
"But what if you run into any crewmen?" asked Rudy worried.  
"We will cut them down!"  
"Ah, good. East to remember, right." said Daffy nodding as Sora and Danny headed to a rowboat to get ready to row to the wrecked ship.  
"I dwell with worst, so I'm ready for anything." said Danny with a nod.  
"You two wanna join them?" Danny Cat asked Tails and Cosmo who just stay where they are.  
"Better not. We may need to be here in case things get worst." said Tails as Cosmo nodded with him.  
"Got your chariot ready!" laughed Sleet meanly as Sora and Danny got into the waiting rowboat.  
"Oh yeah! Good one!" laughed Dingo. He gotta laugh along with his wolf friend or else.  
"Oh, one more thing. In case big, scaly, and ugly were to capture you two, just tell Bowser that old Daffy Duck send ya to settle his debt." Daffy added to the departing Sora and Danny. "It will save more than your life, trust me. Bowser can be a terrible one."  
"Right, us against the evil grim reaper of the sea, just great." said Sora rolling his eyes in annoyance.  
"Wow, and I thought 'Who Framed Loud' was the only time Bowser got to be protruding as a more dangerous villain than the other stories." said Danny in amazement.  
"What are you two talking about?" asked Daffy puzzled.  
"Well, in most of JusSonic's stories, Bowser is protruded as more of a stupid brute or something like that, except in 'Who Framed Loud'." explained Sora.  
"And this one of course, is where I, Sora and Jasmine were, ironically, also in." added Danny.  
"Trust me. Dealing with lizard lips is like dealing with a bunch of crazy women." said Daffy wanting the boys to go already.  
"By the way, Daffy, how come you always get women angry with you? I met this blonde that wanted to slap you to death." Sora tells his friend.  
"Oh, that must be Pickles." Daffy groaned. "That girl bested me in a wits contest, and, well, since I'm a little bit of a sore loser, I tried to run away with the prize's money. Didn't get to enjoy it; her boyfriend caught me, and let me tell you, for a scaredy cat, that redhead hits like a mule. I had to drop the money to escape, but guess the blonde is still angry for me trying to fool her."  
"Ehhh, Daffy was never good with the ladies especially those taken." said Bugs with a nod.  
"Move on out!" laughed Dingo as the rowboat fell onto the water. Sora and Danny row to the ship that is in the reef getting ready for anything.  
"Okay, turn the lamps off." Daffy said to the crew quickly. The crew did as they were ordered. Sawyer noticed Rudy looking scared.  
"It's alright, Rudy. Sora and Danny should be fine. I hope." said Sawyer trying to calm the little boy down.

Once the two got to the wrecked ship, they got on and look around. There is a lot of dead bodies that they noticed via their lanterns.  
"Gross. Somehow this doesn't look like the Flying Koopa at all." said Danny with a frown. Just then the two sees a sailor nearby, still alive barely, pulling on a pulley like mad.  
"...up the..." said the sailor named Groundskeeper Willie in a big panic.  
"Excuse me?" Sora asked trying to get Willie's attention.  
"...the stench...capsized..."  
"Sailor!"  
Wiillie ignored Sora as he kept on doing what he's doing while muttering, "...bring a..."  
"Excuse me but your ship is trapped on a reef." Danny added with a frown. "So stop doing that.  
"Many of us...no prayer! Foul breath!!"  
The two yelp as a body fell from the mat forcing them to turn to look at it. The man has seems to survived as he crawl while lying still.  
"Hey, you okay? Hello?" asked Sora as he walked up to the body and turned it around. To his horror, the face is missing as the faceless part is bulging outward, "Oh my god! What happened to you?!"  
But without warning, something came out of the water near the ruined ship knocking the two on their asses. It is a big ship that looks like the ones from the video games. This is definitely the Flying Koopa! Sora and Danny got up and sees the crew members, who look like scaly, shelly, and nasty looking creatures emerging from their ship and jumping onto the ruined one.  
"Prepare yourselves because you're ours!!" yelled one of the crew members named Captain Gantu as he opens fire on the survivors. His fellow crew attacked the other survivors as some of them grab the freaked out Groundskeeper Willie.  
Meanwhile two crew members, a mean blonde haired girl named Mandy and a dumb looking boy named Billy, goes after Sora and Danny forcing the two to get their weapons out, ready to fight. Danny turns into his Danny Phantom form in a worry.  
"Take this, you demons!" yelled Danny as he fires ecto blasts at Billy and Mandy. The two fights back but one of Danny's ecto-blasts hit Billy's head right off his body landing on the ground.  
"Hee hee hee! That's fun! Do it again!" laughed Billy's head stupidly.  
"Amazingly. He is still annoying and can survive even when his head cut off." said Mandy dryly.  
Whiel Sora and Danny weren't looking, another crew member named Tucker Foley came from out of nowhere and hit the two in the back knocking them out with Danny turning back to normal.

Sora and Danny woke up a while later kneeling on the ground. They see the ones who survived the Flying Koopa crew's attack cowering in fear lined up with the heroes.  
"Great. What is going on?" asked Sora with a frown. Suddenly a stomping noise is heard as something came out of the water.  
"Hey Bowser, old buddy!" said a sailor named SpongeBob SquarePants as he salutes the captain happily. "We got eight men still alive. The rest is gone."  
A growl is heard as the figure comes near one of the sailors as he lights his pipe before looking at a sailor named Jojo (a Who). This figure is a muscular seven-foot tall monster. He had red scraggly hair, baggy red eyebrows, red eyes, a green face, a tan snout, two horns, yellow skin, a tan umpire-like chest, and green shell with a white rim and seven spikes with orange-yellow rings around them on his back. He also wore a spiked collar, spiked bracelets and spiked shoulder bands. This monster's name was Bowser Koopa, the captain of the Flying Koopa.  
"So tell me, boy, do you fear Death?" Bowser sneered at Jojo who nodded a bit looking scared, "The dark abyss? Good. All your deeds lay bare. All your sins punished. Awww, this isn't me. Anyway, I can help you get away from your troubles!"  
"Don't listen to him!" yelled another sailor named Eugene Meltsner (from _Adventures in Odyssey_ radio show and TV) gulping a bit. The koopa glares at the shaking glasses wearing man who is holding a cross in his hands while shaking. Bowser smirks as he goes up to the opposing man and grabs Eugene by the throat with one of his big claws.  
"Well, well, so you don't fear death, eh?"  
"Absolutely not! I am a Christian and will take my chances with the lord than with you!"  
"Fine. Don't bother with this one, SpongeBob." snapped Bowser as he puts the man down. Then he spits out his flame breath on Eugene. Sora and Danny look away in horror as the opposing sailor is burned to a crisp, not even his bones are left. The Flying Koopa crew laughs madly at this.  
"My god! Cold blood!" gasped Groundskeeper Willie in horror.  
"Nah, more like life being cruel. The afterlife is a bitch, eh? I will give you all a chance. Join my crew and I may postpone your judgment. Say 100 years before the mast!" Bowser then glances at a sailor named Calamity Coyote as he said, "How about you? Will you serve?"  
Calamity gulps as he holds up a sign that said, "Sure! I-I-I will serve!"  
"Better than nothing. Good for you!" Bowser then goes up to Sora and Danny who glares angrily at the koopa. The captain looks puzzled as he noticed something about them. "Hold it right here. You two are not dead or dying!"  
Danny glances at the Flying Koopa as he sarcastically commented, "Nice ship."  
Then, Bowser said, "Thank you. If you have ever played at 'Super Mario Bros. 3' and/or 'Super Mario Galaxy', you should know that I used ships since a long time ago. But that isn't the subject here. What do you two want? Why are you two here?"  
Sora frowns at Bowser. He isn't going to let this creep get the best of him. He said with courage, "Daffy Duck send us here to settle his debt."  
"What is your purpose?"  
"Didn't you hear us? Daffy Duck send us to settle his debt!" Danny said repeating what his friend Sora just said.  
"Oh...is that so? My...I feel tempted to accept his offer." Bowser said before smirking evilly. If these two are here to settle the duck's debt, then obviously Daffy is not too far behind. A little reunion is in order...

Daffy looked at Bowser through his spyglass back on the Great Goon. The koopa turns and noticed him.  
"Looks like old lizard lips have spotted me," said Daffy with a frown.  
"I wonder how great his powers are." said Rudy puzzled. The duck then puts his spyglass down and gasp in alarm as Bowser is right in front of him on the Great Toon itself smirking evilly.  
"Yikes! You have to ask!" yelled Daffy in alarm. He keeps forgetting that Bowser has the power to teleport!  
The crew gasps as they back away as far as possible but then more of Bowser's crew appear and seized the crew with Billy and Mandy holding weapons towards Sleet and Dingo.  
"Don't move or I...will...do something...with this!" said Billy stupidly as he points his weapon at the two...a fish.  
"AAAAAHHHH! He got a fish!" screamed Dingo in horror.  
"Great. Another idiot like Dingo." said Sleet in annoyance.  
"Tell me about it." agreed Mandy with a frown.  
"Hey Bowser, buddy!" said Daffy nervously as Bowser glares at him. "How are ya? Haven't seen you in 13 years, I think. So how are the kids?"  
"Not in this parody, duck!" snapped Bowser as he walk towards Daffy who backs away in alarm from the koopa. "And don't even try to cheat your way out of this one, duck! You have a debt to pay, remember?"  
"Uh...what debt? Remind me."  
"Stupid duck! Our agreement is that I raise this damn ship you're standing on, the same ship that got sank by your old friend the Kingpin, from the ocean floor. The terms said that you will be the captain of the Great Toon for 13 years! After that, your soul will be mine for 100 years bound to the Flying Koopa!!"  
"Uh yeah. About that, I was captain of the Great Toon for 2 years then I was mutinied on by Dr. Eggman and my crew at that time." said Daffy sweat dropping a bit. "It's not my fault. I..."  
"Ha!" snapped Bowser interrupting what Daffyw as going to say. "That makes you one stupid captain. But you are still a captain of the Great Toon despite you not being on the ship at the time! After all, you did call yourself 'Captain Daffy Duck' all these years, right?"  
Bowser's crew members laugh evilly by their captain's joke. They got to as they have no choice.  
"Now hold on! Didn't think you could take me seriously about the captain part though. Uh Bowser...I did give you payment. Those two souls that will serve your ship are over there." said Daffy quickly as he points over to the Flying Koopa. He means Sora and Danny of course. It looks like a betrayal but the duck has other plans.  
"One soul, even though it's two, is not equal to one another!" Bowser scoffed in dismissal. Obviously Daffy is trying to weasel, or duck in this case, out of his debt to the Flying Koopa captain.  
"Oooh, so we have established my proposal is sound in principle. Now you want to haggle over price, eh?"  
"Price? Give me a break!"  
"Bowser, let's talk the talk, shall we? Of my soul...how many souls do you think it's worth, eh?" Daffy asked the koopa hopefully.  
Bowser glares at the duck as if asking 'are you kidding me?' Instead the koopa said evilly, "In your case, 100 souls! If you want to save your damn soul though, 3 days will do it to get the souls needed."  
Daffy grumble, "NOW I wish I HADN'T dropped half the extras earlier in the story. That could have gone a decent way toward settling the debt. Oh, well. The script's the script and no use crying over spilled milk. Well, you're a man after my heart, minus the man part. Well, I guess I can take the two boys back now so I can go get you your souls."  
Daffy gets ready to leave but SpongeBob stop him. Bowser smirks evilly as he said, "I will keep the two boys as a down payment of sorts. That leaves you with 98 souls to get. Better get searching. Any questions?"  
"Uh one question, does Davy Jones know you raid his wardrobe?"  
"Well I stole it from his closet when he was on a trip with his..." Bowser stops when he noticed everyone laughing. "What?" He suddenly realized what he just said, "Oh son of bitch!"  
"Uh this is a PG-13 story, so..." Danny Cat begins to tell the koopa in precaution.  
"Shut the hell up, I can't believe I fell for that, AGAIN!"  
"Again? What's that?" asked Daffy confused.  
"Well Mario use that joke on him in JusSonic's "Who Framed Roger Rabbit" parody." Rudy explained to Daffy.  
"Ah. Well, Bowser old chum. Here's something to cheer you up a bit. Have you met Sora Strife? He is one of the most noblest, heroic, and terrific soprano I have ever met."  
"Someone is obviously sucking up." said Donald rolling his eyes in annoyance.  
"He is worth at least four, maybe three and a half. Say, I just remember something: he is in love...with a girl." Daffy then noticed Bowser looking shocked. Seeing that he is getting through, so to speak, the duck continued, "He was going to be married and it's a shame that he ended up separated from her with the girl vice versa. Separating them is as cruel as allowing them to be join, eh?"  
Bowser paused to think about this, then he shrugs while going near the duck as the koopa said, "I will keep the boy. You still got 98 souls to get but somehow I wonder if your conscience will let you live with this? Would you condemn a friend and ally to be in your place while you roam free?"  
"Eh...I'm good with it. So how about we seal it in blood? Red or green," Daffy yelps as Bowser grabs his marked hand, shaking it. Oh, that would do."  
"Remember...3 days."  
The crew of the Flying Koopa echo the same thing as they let Daffy's crew go and leave. Once Bowser is gone, Daffy looks at the hand that the koopa has shaken. The black spot is gone. Looks like Daffy's 'execution' is postponed...for now.  
"So...Mickey?" asked Daffy to the mouse in concern.  
"Yes?" asked Mickey in concern.  
"I feel sullied and unusual. And that is usual for me."  
"S-s-ser...really, Captain Daffy, why did you sell your soul? No ship, even t-this one, is worth it." Porky tells his captain.  
"Porky, he's Daffy; he would sell his soul for a sandwich." Bugs roll his eyes.  
"Of course not, rabbit!" Daffy snaps before whispering at Bugs. "The sandwich...it has pickles and ham?"  
"Gosh. How will we get 98 souls in 3 days?" asked Goofy concerned.  
"Likely for us, he didn't tell us the conditions these souls need to be."  
"I supposed its back to Tatooine Island." said Donald knowing what the duck is thinking. The former quack angrily as Daffy wipes his hand that Bowser shook on the duck's shirt.  
"You got it!" Daffy said with a smirk at what he just did.  
"But what about Sora and Danny?" asked Tails worried.  
"Yeah, we can't leave them prisoners of that guy." said Cosmo worried.  
"Don't worry, you two, especially Rudy. Bowser has played right in my hands. Remember, we are after that key to the chest and we will get it," said Daffy arching his eyebrows. Tails, Cosmo, and Rudy soon realized what the duck mean and what's he planning with Sora and Danny on Bowser's ship. Though they wonder if it's the right idea to do so.

On the ship that the girls snuck onto, Rod, Nicky, and Captain Whisker are in the captain's cabin talking to each other. So far they found no trace of the stowaways. But that isn't on their minds right now.  
"This is ridiculous!" scowled Captain Whisker as he threw the papers to the table in disgust. "There are port tariffs, berthing fees, war handling, and, for the love of god, pilotage?! Are we going to end up working for the bloody Trade Federation?!"  
"I think so. Looks like Tatooine Island is the only free post left." said Nicky worried. The Trade Federation is enforcing their hold very hard and won't stop until all pirates are crushed.  
"A pirate port, more damn likely! I may be a pirate but I am also a honest sailor. I make my living fair so I can sleep well tonight, okay?"  
"Sir!" gasped Rod as he pointed out the window in horror. Captain Whisker and Nicky look out the window to see what Rod just saw. To their shock, they see a familiar looking dress floating coming right at them. It's one of the two dresses that they found but it can't be! The three in the cabin scream as they run outside.  
Once outside, everyone on the ship looks at the dress hanging in mid-air. It can't be but it is! It looks like dark magic! Everyone is looking to see this scary yet amazing sight.  
Unknown to them, Jasmine, June, and Jane are using string sto control the dress from the mast. They got a big plan to get them to Tatooine Island and only this crew can take them there.  
"Something is wrong!" Argus exclaimed terrified as he sees the dress trying to point. "She wants you to do something, captain."  
"Maybe a sign." said Captain Whisker terrified now. The crew watch as the dress swept over a lantern and knocked it over causing it to hit the deck igniting it. "Look for a sign, over there!!"  
The crew, thinking that a sign is over by the other side of the ship, ran over there. This only pissed off the girls and Jane who frowns at this. That isn't where they wanted the crew to go. The message is where the lantern fell at!  
"This is getting ridiculous." groaned Jane as she and the girls drop from the mast. They got to get these guys attention to the big message and quick.  
"There it is! The sign!" yelled Nicky as he points at the dress in the water. "That must be it!"  
"So what? Looks like a damn dress to me." said Duckman bored and uninterested.  
"We must be saved! Looks like entrails!"  
"That is a bad sign to me." said Captain Whisker with a frown. He didn't noticed Jasmine and June coming over in disguise while Jane went back into hiding in the barrel again.  
"Hey...check that out." June said in a man's voice pointing over to a part of the ship.  
The crew turned and goes to the disguised girls to see what June is pointing at. It is the fire that was made from the broken lantern, except this fire is spelling 'Tatooine Island'.  
If that isn't enough to get the big message across, nothing else will.

Tatooine Island is still as big and rude as ever as there are activities abound. Men are tied up with ropes near a well while another man was tied up as he is getting dunk in the well. The tied up prisoner then came out with water in his mouth. He isn't bright, is he?  
Inside the tavern, where Daffy has discuss his plan with Porky on getting the Great Toon back months ago, people laugh stupidly as they shoot glass bottles off others' heads while musicians play their very best. In a part of the place, Daffy and his allies are at a table looking for souls...or recruits.  
"Here's another one." said Tails noticing a pirate coming over to recruit for Daffy's crew, the latter is unaware of what's really going on.  
"Time to get started." said Cosmo with a sigh.  
"S-s-s-s-so what makes y-y-y-you think you could b-b-b-be able to crew the Great Toon?" Porky asked the pirate known as Scourge the Hedgehog.  
"Hell, haven't sailed a day but I figure I may as well get off my fat ass and see the world." said Scourge with a grin.  
"Okay, you will do." Donald quacked as he gave a paper to him. This hedgehog looks like he will die anyway. "Make your mark, next!"  
Another sailor named Eric (guess who he is?) sighs sadly as he came up while drinking. He mumbled, "My wife ran off with some jerk. I am waaayyy too drunk. I don't give a damn if I live or not. Just get me away from it all."  
"Geez, and I wonder why JusSonic hasn't used Eric/Ariel yet." said Rudy in pity.  
"Okay, laughing boy. You're in." said Bugs as he signs up Eric. "Next!"  
The auditions kept going as Daffy is at another table looking at his compass. He frowns angrily. This thing should be able to help him find the chest where Bowser held his heart. So why the hell isn't it working?  
"What I want, what I want, I know what I want. Come on." groaned Daffy angrily to no prevail. He opens it but still it isn't working. "This is despicable."  
An one armed man named Fred Johnson (from _The Fugitive_ TV series) came up and said, "I got one arm and a bad leg."  
"Well, we can always have someone for the crow's nest." said Mickey with a nod.  
"I know what I want." said Daffy as he opens the compass again. Still no luck.  
"Next!" Tails called out as another sailor named Mr. Satan appear.  
"Ha ha! I wanted to sail the seas when I was little! Prove how I, Mr. Satan, am the greatest fighter ever!" said the boastful Mr. Satan eagerly.  
"Good. We can always use a deadbeat." Bugs said to the others making them giggle a bit. "Sign the roster, Mr. Satan. Though better change your name to Hercule. Sounds less...obvious."  
"Ah ha! You're trying to trick me! So I will change my name to Hercule! I have outwitted you all, pirates!"  
"He just never learn." said Bugs under his breath as Hercule signs up now.  
Daffy looks up as Sawyer is marking lines on a chalkboard nearby. He asked, "So Sawyer, how are we doing?"  
"With these four...I say, four." said Sawyer with a sigh. So far not even close! It would take them years to find the souls Bowser needed and even then, it would be too late!  
Daffy frowns as he shakes his compass like mad trying to make the direction right. He got to get this damn thing to work!!  
"So what is your story?" Danny Cat asked the next sailor who walks up to the table.  
"You want my story?" asked the sailor as the others nodded. "Well, it is the same as Porky's here. Except my story is one chapter behind. I went after one stupid duck across the seven seas."  
Daffy yelps as he closes his compass. That voice is way too familiar. One he hasn't heard from in months. The duck looks for a spot to hide from this familiar guy.  
"Because of a bloody hurricane, the damn chase cost me everything! My crew, my commission...my life!" snapped the sailor angrily as he grabs a bottle of rum from a table. He drinks from it like a pig.  
"Commodore Malfoy," Porky, Tails, Cosmo, and Rudy gasp in shock upon looking at the sailor who is none other than Draco Malfoy, the former commodore of Port Agrabah and Jasmine's former fiancée.  
"Not anymore, thanks to you Mudblood and Muggle loving freaks!" snapped Draco very drunk. Ever since he have resigned his post, the times haven't been kind to the Slytherin. The former commodore looks like a worthless bum now, dirty, messy clothes, and all.  
"Mr. Malfoy, what happen to you?" asked Rudy in shock.  
"Oh, it's Jane's little brat. Bah, who cares? I have Daffy and his crew off of Tripoli. But then came that stupid hurricane!" As Draco continued speaking angrily, Daffy grabs a leafy plant nearby while trying his best to hide behind it.  
"Oh no. Not good." said Tails in concern.  
"I've heard what happened. Didn't you try to sail through it?" asked Cosmo in disbelief.  
"Ha! Screw that and you all! So do I make your crew or what? You didn't even say where you are going, somewhere nice I bet!" snarled Draco angrily as he lift the table up and flip it, making the group fall off the stools they were sitting on. The music was stop short as everyone else in the tavern look at the commotion.  
"Well, am I the right person to serve under Captain Daffy Duck?!' snarled Draco as he turns to Daffy just as the duck is trying to make a getaway without being seen. The duck was stop short thanks to a wand pointed to him by Draco. "Or maybe I will just shoot you now and not bother to be going on your little field trip!!"  
"Mother," Daffy screams as he goes behind a big post to hide. He goes from side to side to escape but keep changing thanks to Draco pointing his wand at him, focusing on the duck. "You know? You're in! Just put that wand away!"  
"What can I say? Old habits die hard...but you aren't!!"  
Draco gets ready to fire on the duck but two puppets named Princeton and Kate Monster (from _Avenue Q_ as well) jump in and stop him, making him point to the ceiling.  
"Whoa, calm down!" protested Princeton in alarm.  
"Stop!" yelled Kate Monster. But Draco send out a spell that ricochets off the lights and hits a bottle that someone was about to drink from. This got the drunk mad as he punches someone. Soon a big brawl begins in the tavern as music starts up again.  
"Well, we know when we're not wanted. Outta here!" said Daffy quickly to the crew.  
"Right." said the group as they pack it up and get what they can. They gotta get outta here.  
Unknown to them, Jasmine, June, and Jane arrived, getting off the ship they were on at the docks, hoping to find Daffy and his crew here. Seeing Draco but not aware of whom he is, the group jumps in to help the former soldier.  
Someone threw a bottle at the wall near the stairs as Daffy dodges it while the thing smashed above his head. The group was going up the stairs to make their escape. Meanwhile, Daffy was trading hats to see what fits him since he lost his original one a while ago.  
"Good, thanks." said Daffy as he puts on a hat and pat a pirate's shoulder. That was too much as the pirate fell off the perch on the railing. "Not my fault!"  
The group continued but stopped as two pirates are carrying a man towards the edge of the balcony. They look at the group as they stop themselves.  
The group goes through as Daffy turn to the two pirates and said, "Go ahead."  
"Heave!" yelled the pirates as they eagerly threw the man over the balcony.  
Soon the music came to a big stop as pirates with sword surrounded Draco and those with him. The pirate glares drunk at his attackers. He held a bottle at them threateningly as he snapped, "Go ahead. Who wants me? I will take you Muggles one by one! Who wants some?!"  
Jasmine rolls her eyes as she grabs Draco's bottle and snapped it over the former soldier's head, knocking him out. This craziness has got to stop.  
"Well, this bastard deserve it, does he?" asked Jasmine in a man's voice. The pirates cheered wildly while holding their mugs much to Jane's disapproval.  
"Why didn't I just stay at Port Agrabah?" groaned Jane in annoyance. "It's stuff like this that encouraged rude behavior!"

Draco was taken outside to a pig's pen by some pirates and was thrown into the pen itself getting the former soldier dirty. They laugh madly as the pirates leaves.  
However, Jasmine's group appears and look at him in pity. The group helped Draco up but look surprised as they see who it is.  
"Oh, Draco Malfoy." said Jasmine in pity and disbelief. "What did the world done to you?"  
Unknown to Jasmine and the others though, a familiar half man, half reptilian figure is nearby watching them from the doorway of the tavern looking on in interest...

Author's note  
Things are getting crazy, are they?

Sora: I'd say. Danny and I are trapped on Bowser's ship and Jasmine, June, and Jane just found Draco again.

Me: It gets crazier when in the next chapter on Bowser's ship, Sora and Danny run into two certain men that they never thought to see again. The boys then got to get that key to the chest from Bowser but how?

Bowser: Like I would tell any of you!

Me: They also still got to escape. Plus, Jasmine, June, Jane, and Draco, of all people...

Draco: Hey!

Me: (ignoring Malfoy)...join Daffy's crew. What more can happen? Read, review, and suggest.

Eugene Meltsner is a character from the Christian radio show and cartoon _Adventures in Odyssey_. Hope you guys can hear the program on the radio (if you get the station that has it that is).

Fred Johnson is the one-armed man who killed Dr. Richard Kimble's wife and got the man framed for it in _The Fugitive_ tv series.

References to 'Who Framed Loud Kiddington' are made here, as well as two Mario games.

Princeton and Kate Monster are also from _Avenue Q_. See? I still know about that play.


	5. Chapter 5: The Chest's Key

Author's note  
On the contrary, nobodiez (can't believe I've forgotten to answer that review), I did choose Namine but she will be playing a 'different' side, if you know what I mean.

Yes, terranova210486, I did read that bio. I will try to put that in eventually.

**Chapter 5: The Chest's Key**

In his chambers back on the Flying Koopa, Bowser was playing an organ making a sad sad song. He plays well for a koopa. He stops playing and growls angrily. The koopa looks...heartbroken for some reason. He shakes his head angrily as Bowser looks at three items while playing again: first he looks at a strange locket on the organ itself. Bowser then looks at two items on a wall nearby that he himself never wanted to use again: two Keyblades called Oathkeeper and Oblivion...

The ship itself begin is going through a big storm as the crew tried their best to keep the ship from falling apart. They are pulling hard on some rope to hoist the cannon. Helping the crew are Cloud and Jack unfortunately.  
"Heave, heave, heave!!" yelled the crew while Sora and Danny are pulling some rope with Billy and Mandy's help. They hated doing this but the former two got to play along in hopes to find that key.  
"Hey Mr. Strife! Secure the mast tackle now!" SpongeBob ordered as he noticed that the mast is about to come apart. Now it is unknown which Strife the sponge was talking about but Sora and Cloud heard him and sees the mast about to fall. "Get to it!!"  
The Strifes, unaware of each other at first, run to the mast, each thinking that he is about to secure it. The two arrived and pull on the rope though they got in the way of one another.  
"Hey, move aside, damn it! This is my job!" snapped Sora, unaware of whom he's talking to.  
"No! Mind yourself! Let go, boy!!" yelled Cloud angrily. Suddenly a lightning flash as the mutated sailor gasps in shock and horror at whom he's talking to, someone he hasn't seen in years. But it can't be! Not here. "No..."  
Cloud lets go of the rope. That was a bad move as this resulted in the mast to fall down causing Sora to hang onto the rope while struggling to hold it up. Unfortunately, one chain reaction later and the cannon fell, crashing right into the deck as well as Sora falling onto the deck with a groan.  
"Get the asshole up!!" roared an angry mutated sailor named Pete furiously as Sora was forced to his feet by the crew. As Cloud watch still shocked, the boy is forced to grab the same ropes he 'let go' that held the sair. "Maybe 5 lashes will teach you! To stay honor, bitch!"  
Pete gets ready to whip Sora but Cloud came from out of nowhere and stops him as he snapped, "No!"  
"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" demanded another sailor named Silver the Hedgehog looking angry.  
"You think you can get in the way of my duties?!" Pete yelled angrily at the opposing sailor. "You will share his punishment for this!"  
"I will take all of it if I have to!!" snapped Cloud in determination. He isn't going to let his own son, who doesn't even recognize him at first, take the man's punishment for something Cloud didn't do on purpose.  
"Oh really," The crew turned as they see Bowser coming onto the deck smirking. He heard the commotion out here and decided to investigate. "What makes you decide on such an act of charity?"  
"Uh, is he talking about me?" asked a sailor named Charity Bazaar confused.  
"No love, unfortunately." groaned her boyfriend, another mutated sailor named Loud Kiddington, growl in annoyance.  
"It's because...he's my son." Cloud said with a nod to Sora.  
Sora, while struggling with Silver and another sailor named Storm the Albatross, suddenly stop upon hearing that. Looking at Cloud, the boy gasps in shock and disbelief. This is him, his father Cloud. The same man who walk out on him to become a pirate. Sora thought he was dead, yet here he is.  
Danny, who is surprised to see Cloud, sees someone familiar standing near Cloud. He gasps in shock as the boy yelled, "Dad?!"  
"Danny?!" gasped Jack as he spotted the one son he has not seen in years. He can't believe it. Both his and Cloud's sons are onboard...and ill fated as part of Bowser's group!  
Bowser look at Sora and Cloud then smirks evilly upon noticing the similar traits between the two now. He said, "Well, so he is. How fortuitous circumstance is this. Well, Cloud, since he is your son, perhaps you should be the one punishing him. 5 lashes, I believe."  
Pete smirks evilly as he hands Bowser the whip. The evil koopa holds the whip to the shock blond man. The captain is intending on getting Cloud to whip his own son!  
"No, I can't." said Cloud in hesitant while Jack look on worried. He can't whip his own son for his father's own mistakes! He just can't!  
"Well, no need to hide it anyway, pal. He should either feel the sting from Pete's hand or yours. Take your pick." Bowser said with a nod. It's true unfortunately. One way or another, Sora has to be whipped by someone as punishment.  
"I still won't..."  
"Fine. Pete!"  
Pete eagerly is about to take the whip, ready to get back to giving Sora the punishment he 'deserved'. But the fat cat's demand was stop by Cloud who yelled, "No!!"  
Everyone else look at Cloud as he forcefully takes the whip. The man looks at it then at Sora while some crew members rip the back of the boy's shirt off. The father knew he has no choice. Pete will hurt worst than he did. Cloud cringes in regret as he whips his own son, giving him 5 lashes. Sora pretends not to feel it despite how painful the lashes were.  
After getting 'his' punishment, Sora was released and thrown down the stairs into the hold by some laughing crew members. The boy looks like hell as he got bloody lash marks on his back.  
"Consider yourself lucky, boy." sneered a crew member named Julayla Beryl sinisterly.  
"Sora!" exclaimed Danny as he, Cloud, and Jack goes to help and help him out. But the boy angrily pushed everyone, especially his own dad, away.  
"Damn it, leave me alone! I don't need your help, not from anyone! Especially you!!" snapped Sora angrily and furiously to everyone, especially Cloud.  
"Sora, you gotta understand. Pete prides himself on cleaving flesh from bone from every swing. It's the only way to save you from that." said Cloud with a sigh.  
"I suppose what you did back there was an act of compassion!"  
"Yes."  
Sora soon calmed down a bit. He felt bad about yelling at his own father. Perhaps it's because Sora was angry that Cloud walk out on him years ago. Well, time to make up for it. As the four walk further down the ship, Cloud and Jack explain the difficulties of the ship, especially when the Flying Koopa is under control of Bowser.  
"You gotta believe this, boys. Not every crew member of the Flying Koopa are evil. They just lost their minds spending all their life as part of the ship. When you are a member of the Flying Koopa during the 100 years, you lose whom you once were. Sooner or later, you will end up like Grim here." Jack sighs as he points to a wall nearby. To Sora and Danny's shock, it is a skeleton wearing a black cloak holding a scythe.  
"Eeew. What happen to him?" asked Danny in shock and disbelief.  
"Believe it or not, Grim was the original grim reaper of the sea." said Cloud grimly. "But then he lost a bet to two little kids, a stupid kid named Billy and a mean girl named Mandy."  
"I think Danny and I have met them." Sora said frowning remembering his and Danny's fight with Billy and Mandy back on the wrecked ship.  
"After so many shocking misadventures, Grim was soon stripped of his powers by the one who gave him the job in the first place as punishment for misuse of powers. However, he was allowed to teach the new grim reaper the ropes." explained Jack. "That new reaper was Bowser who ended up abusing Grim to the point of this."  
"Anyway, once you've sworn a oath to the Koopa, you can't leave until its pay off." Cloud explained.  
"Excuse me, but we didn't swear any oath! We just came here on a mission." said Sora sternly.  
"That means you must escape. There's no reason to stay here if you haven't sworn an oath."  
"We cannot go, not until we get this...the key."  
Sora takes out the cloth that Daffy has given him and unfolds it showing the key's drawing. Suddenly Grim woke up (though how you can tell since he has no eyeballs is a mystery) and sees the cloth. The original grim reaper separated from the hull, to Sora and Danny's surprise, as he said, "That is the key, all right. It's to the Dead Koopa's Chest."  
"What do you know of it?" asked Danny hoping for an answer.  
"I know a lot since I have work here with that monster whose was my replacement longer than everyone else. You use that key to open the chest and stab the heart inside. Wait, scratch that, don't stab the heart, mon. The Koopa needs a living heart or its captain owner will not be around. No captain and no one will have the damn key."  
"So Bowser has the key." said Sora with a smirk. Although he knew from Elphaba that Bowser kept the key on him at all times, he just wanted to make sure. He noticed Grim yelping in horror as the skeleton has said too much.  
"So where is the key?" Danny asked Grim.  
"How the bloody hell should I know, mon? Its hidden." said Grim trying to end the conversion quickly.  
"Where is the chest?" asked Sora with a nod.  
"It's hidden and I better shut me damn mouth because I said too much. It's bad enough that Bowser drove me to this. I don't wanna get used as dominoes again!'  
With that, Grim reattached himself to the hull. The group looks at each other. Sora and Danny knew that they got to find a way to know where Bowser has hidden his key. After that, then what?

Back at Tatooine Island, Daffy and his crew, old and new, are prepared for departure. But where to go is a mystery. They have no clue where the chest where Bowser has put his heart in is at and they are nowhere closer to getting the souls they needed.  
"Hey Mr. Daffy? What did Bowser mean by him raising the Great Toon from the ocean floor and that it was sunk by the Kingpin?" Rudy asked Daffy curiously. The little Joey expected that the Kingpin has his hand in why Daffy was desperate to make the deal with Bowser in the first place.  
"You wanna know? Fine. I used to work for the Trade Federation before I became a pirate." said Daffy much to some of his others' shock.  
"You were a part of the Kingpin's gang?" asked Cosmo in disbelief.  
"Unfortunately yes. Old big and ugly oversaw operations conducted by yours truly who carried out a lot of jobs for him back when the Great Toon was called the Looney Tunie."  
"No wonder you got the name changed." said Sawyer with a nod, since the name 'Looney Tunie' sounds kinda lame.  
"One day however, I refuse to carry a bunch of slaves to somewhere. I may be willing to work for money, but even I have standards! I set the slaves freed while old Wilson wasn't looking." Daffy explained some more.  
"Gosh, that was nice of ya." said Goofy amazed that Daffy would even go to freed slaves.  
"Wilson got angry however when he found out and ordered my ship to be destroyed, sinking it to the bottom of the ocean. That despicable character then branded a 'P' symbol on my right wrist, and ordered me locked up. Of course, I got away, thank god for me being a toon. A while later, I left my own mark on the Kingpin."  
"So where did you mark him at?" asked Mickey curiously.  
"A place you don't want to know. That led me to ask old lizard lips to raise the ship and the rest is history. And unless I find a way to escape Bowser soon, I will be history!!"  
"Captain Daffy," Daffy hears a voice and turns to see a group coming up to him and the others, two of them look familiar for some reason.  
"Well, well. Come to join my crew?" asked Daffy hopefully. The more crew members, the better...for him anyway.  
"Hey welcome aboard." Tails said not recognizing the group at first.  
"No, we came to find the men we love." said one of the sailors in a familiar voice.  
"Sorry, pal, but I got only one love and that's the sea. Plus, I don't swing that way." insisted Daffy. Odd, there's something familiar about these newcomers. The duck then noticed a familiar figure throwing up into the bay. It's Draco and he's damn sick. Alarmed, the duck motions his group to try to shoo the newcomers away.  
"I think Jasmine means Sora or Danny, remember them duck?" asked the other sailor in a familiar voice.  
Daffy look surprised as he look at the sailors more closely. To his surprise, the male removes their hats. Well actually, they aren't males at all. They are Jasmine and June! The duck then realized that the remaining person in the group was Jane.  
Daffy said, "Jasmine? June? Jane? J?...Hey! It sounds like J. Jonah Jameson. Whatever..." Then concerned, he whispered to his crew, "Hide the rum."  
The men nodded as they grab all the rum they can and goes to the ship to hide it. When Daffy, Jasmine, June, Tails, Cosmo, and Rudy were stranded by Dr. Eggman and his group, Jasmine has to burn all the rum in hopes to get a rescue from the island she, Daffy, and the others were marroned on by Dr. Eggman. Better safe than sorry.  
"Jasmine, June! You've escaped!" said Cosmo happily, "But how?"  
"Let's say we got our ways!" giggled Jasmine as she and June reunited with their old friends and hugged them.  
"Oh, mom. Hey, listen, I know that you're angry that I broke out of prison and all that, but I got to say..." Rudy was interrupted as Jane grabs her son and hugs him happily, "Mom? I thought you would be angry at me!'  
"Rudy, I'm just glad that you're safe." said Jane with a smile. She then lets go of her son and said to him sternly, "But don't you ever worry me like that again!"  
"Sorry."  
"Well, well. I got to say, those clothes are a nightmare on you two." Daffy said with a smirk at the girls. "Like you all in dresses but pirate clothes are fine. Just not those. Too bad I got no dresses but hey, I am not Dr. Eggman."  
"Daffy, we know that Sora and Danny came to find you. Where are they?" Jasmine asked in concern looking around. The boys appear to be nowhere in sight.  
"Well..." Tails said in concern worried.  
"This doesn't look good. How can we tell the girls that Daffy purposely handed Sora and Danny to Bowser so they could steal his key?" Cosmo whispered to Tails worried. That will give Jasmine and June a big reason to hate Daffy.  
"Well, sorry to tell you two this but through a series of unforeseeable series of circumstances that doesn't have anything to do with this duck..." Daffy said innocently, covering up what he did.  
"Ha!" snapped Jane rolling her eyes. She doesn't believe him for a moment.  
"...the poor boys got forced into King Bowser Koopa's crew."  
"What? Oh bloody hell, the captain of the Flying Koopa?" asked Draco in disbelief as he kept throwing up. All that liquor was too much, even for this wizard wannabe.  
"Well, well, Draco. You look like a damn mess. What brings your ass here, eh?" Daffy asked smirking at the sick Draco.  
"Damn it, duck, you hired me! I can't help it if you got the standards of a Muggle!"  
"And you got the brains of a monkey! Wanna banana?"  
"Daffy!" said the others annoyed by what he said.  
"Hey, it's true." Daffy protested innocently or something like that.  
"June and I just wanted to find Sora and Danny. That's all we came for." said Jasmine worried. She hopes that the boy she loves didn't fell into something he can't get out of.  
"Oh really? Tell me, is that what you really wanted?" Daffy asked in interest, arching an eyebrow at the confused princess. Even when Jasmine is in love with Sora, the duck has other ways to get her to his way of thinking, one way or another. "Is that what you really want most?"  
"Well of course we do. What gave you the idea otherwise?" asked June used to Daffy's behavior as long as she and the others have known him.  
The duck then smiled as he placed his hand on Jasmine's shoulder, leaning her to the side as he said, "Well...I think you wanted to find a way to save Sora and Danny the most, eh?  
"And what do you have in mind?" asked Jasmine puzzled.  
"Well...there is one thing that could...a chest."  
"Oh bloody hell." groaned Draco who recovered long enough to overhear what Daffy is telling Jasmine's group.  
"Chest? Rudy, what is this?" Jane asked her son puzzled.  
"It is a chest of unknown size and origin." Rudy explained helping his duck friend along.  
"It has the still beating heart of King Bowser Koopa. We are not joking! It really had a heart!" insisted Sleet as Dingo makes a still-beating sound of a heart to prove his point.  
"Anyway, anyone who gets his or her hands on that chest, they can take control of Bowser to do their every wish, no matter how crazy it is." explained Daffy. "Plus, we could use it to save Sora and Danny from their ugly ass fate, eh?"  
"Don't tell me you three believe him." said Draco in disbelief though he sounds like he believed it himself.  
"I don't but I think the girls do." said Jane with a frown as Jasmine and June look concerned. If what Daffy said is true, then the heart is the only thing to free their loved ones.  
"So...how do we find this chest?" asked Jasmine worried.  
"Simple. We used this." Daffy then holds out his compass to the three as he continued, "This compass is very unique."  
"In other words, it is damn broken." said Draco scowling at the duck he despised for having a hand in the former commodore's humiliation and resignation.  
"Pretty much," Daffy said with a shrug. Draco felt the urge to throw up some more then leaves to do so. "Geez, and I wonder how I hold down my liquor. Anyway, girls, that thing does not point north."  
"So what does it point to?" asked June curiously wondering what the compass does point to.  
"It points to the thing you want most in this world!"  
"Looks like though the thing that Daffy is holding is pointing at Jasmine." said Rudy noting the compass's needle's location.  
"Rudy!" said Jasmine blushing red. Whatever in embarrassment or something else is up in the air at this point. The princess clears her throat as she asked Daffy, "Are you telling the truth?"  
"Would I lie? Actually don't answer that. No, I do mean it. What you want most in the world..." Daffy said as he put the compass into Jasmine's hands. "...is to find lizard lip's chest."  
"Right. To save Sora and Danny."  
"By finding the chest of Bowser."  
"Better do it, Jasmine. We should find that chest to get the boys back." said June in concern. Both the girls are not aware that Daffy is using them in hopes to find the chest. Then again, what else is new?  
Daffy open the chest before steeping away. Jasmine looks at the compass in her hand and noticed that it isn't working. She asked the duck, "It doesn't seem to be working. Where did you buy it? Acme Corporation?"  
"Just keep focusing." insisted Daffy not wanting to get to the fact that he got the compass from Elphaba right now. He hopes his plan to use Jasmine has work. Suddenly the needle in the compass in the princess's hands begins to spin wildly at first, then it stop resolutely pointing in a direction. The duck look at the compass cautiously and smiles. The compass has finally worked! Who knew that a princess could fix it? "Porky!"  
"Y-y-yes, captain?" asked Porky as he, Bugs, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy come over looking curiously.  
"Got our heading."  
"Finally!" exclaimed Donald eagerly. The crew has finally had a place to go! Plus, they can find that chest where Bowser's heart is at and finally put an end to this nightmare they're in.  
"Okay, cast off those lines, weight anchor, and trough that canvas!" Mickey ordered the crew as the Great Toon is getting ready to leave.  
"Let me guess, Daffy. You used Jasmine to help ya get that compass to work, eh?" Bugs asked, grinning at the duck in amusement.  
"Who, me? Well, princess, shall we?" asked Daffy as he put his arm on Jasmine's shoulder. June looks concerned as the princess didn't bother to fight it but let the duck take her right to the Great Toon.  
Draco groans as he sways a bit while recovering from his drunken state. Sleet and Dingo smirk evilly at the wizard. They have to suffer a lot in prison thanks to the former commodore and now its payback time!  
"Welcome to the crew, scumass!" laughed Sleet as he tosses a goat into Draco's arms making the man groans some more.  
"Rudy, what has been going on while you were with Daffy and the others?" Jane demanded to Rudy more than she asked as they headed onto the ship.  
"Where to begin?" asked Rudy sheepishly, knowing his mother would not be please at what she is going to find out.

Back at Port Agrabah, the Kingpin's map is still being painted in his office while the lord himself takes out a sword that Draco used to own before his resignation as Landon watch on.  
"I must confess. There's something to knowing the shape of the world and what man's place can be, am I right, Sultan?" asked the Kingpin as he glares at the governor of Port Agrabah. The old bearded man doesn't look good ever since his arrest the night Jasmine, June, and Jane has escaped. The man is in chains and bedraggled as soldiers keep an eye on him.  
"Why must you insist on keeping me chained up like this?" demanded the Sultan holding his chained hands up. "There are not necessary and you know it, Wilson!"  
"Now now, governor. Don't you wish to know where your daughter is at? Hmmm?"  
"What? Where is she?!"  
"Landon has spotted the princess, the Te Xuan Ze, and Jane Kangaroo on Tatooine Island. As of now, they are now in the company of a certain duck pirate by the name of Daffy Duck as well as other fugitives of justice." explained the Kingpin.  
"Justice? Don't make me laugh." scoffed the Sultan rolling his eyes. With everything the Kingpin has done, there is no just thing as justice anymore.  
"Did I mention that the former owner of this sword is with them as well?" asked the Kingpin as he put the sword back into the sheath. He noticed a concerned look on the old man's face. With an evil smirk, the villain continued, "I do hate to be the bearer of bad news but I have no choice. As of right now, our ships are looking for them. And when they catch up to them, justice will be dispensed by any means necessary, if you know what I mean. I hate to imagine what would happen should anything happen to those onboard the duck's ship."  
"What...what do you want from me?"  
"The reason I kept you on as governor is to ensure my superiors back home get good reports from here, mostly me. I may consider keeping your daughter safe...but only if you give me your authority as governor, your influence in Toondon, and your loyalty to the Trade Federation."  
"In other words, work for you?" scoffed the Sultan in disbelief. But he has a difficult choice. If he refuse to give in, his daughter will be killed. But if the governor agrees to the Kingpin's commands, at least his daughter will be safe but he himself will be forced to work for a madman.  
The Kingpin smiles as he sees the look on sadness on the old man's face as he walks up to him while saying, "Now, Sultan. Do you wish these shackles be removed now?"  
"Please, anything if it help my daughter."  
The Kingpin with a nod signals the men to unchain the sad old man. The lord turns to Landon as he said, "I was right, Landon. Every man has a price he has to accept sooner or later. Even for what he hoped never to sell."

On the Flying Koopa's deck, some crew members are there cleaning it up. Meanwhile in a room below, Silver, Storm, and a girl mutated crew member named Blaze the Cat are playing a game. This is no original game as it involves dice that you cover on the ground with cups.  
"Okay, I bet 10 years." said Blaze grimly.  
"I match your wager." said Storm grinning eagerly.  
"Same here." said Silver with a nod. Nearby, the boys watch the game in either curiosity and/or interest as their fathers came up to them.  
"So...want to know how that's game is played?" Jack asked the boys though he prefers not to tell them.  
"No need. We know already. It's a game called Liar's Dice. Players each put their dice in a cup, or something similar, shake them, and place them on a table, or other playing surface, underneath the cup. They then look at their own dice. Players then take it in turns to make 'bids': a bet on how many of what face will appear. When an unlikely bid is made, the next player can challenge the maker of the bid. Once this is done, the challenged player must reveal their dice, followed by the other player(s). If the bid was correct, the challenging player loses. If the challenge was correct, the challenging player wins. A bid is bet on the minimum number rolled." explained Sora. "Of course, the bet includes all the dice and not just your own. Say…what are they betting on anyway?"  
"What we got left now: years of service." said Cloud with a sigh. "The members try to win these years in hope to get off the Flying Koopa faster. Jack and I could never win at this game to tell you the truth."  
"So...can anyone be challenged to this game?" Danny asked Cloud and his own father curiously.  
"You got it. No one is exempted from playing, not even the captain." explained Jack with a nod.  
Sora thought about this then he has an idea. He knew that doing so will be a dangerous idea and could get him and Danny trapped on the Flying Koopa forever but it's the only way.  
"I challenge King Bowser Koopa." said Sora sternly.  
The crew stopped playing as they and everyone else look at Sora as if what the boy is doing is pure suicide, which it is in some cases. Cloud looks worried as is Danny and Jack though the halfa knew what Sora is planning. Is he crazy? Before they could speak up, they heard some stomping and saw Bowser coming downstairs into the room. It seems like he is powerful than anyone thought as he seem to have heard Sora's challenge.  
Bowser looks at Sora and smirks evilly as he said, "I accept."  
The crew soon set up a table to put the game on as well as stools for the players to sit on. The men then lay the dice on the table to use in the game.  
"Well, well, I'm impressed even though this is your first time bound to the Flying Koopa. Only a few would even dare to challenge me to this game. Either you got some bravery from Daffy somehow..." The evil captain then smirks evilly as he continued, "Or you got some foolishness from the stupid duck instead! What are the stakes?!"  
"The souls of me and Danny if I lose. In other words, we will work for you forever." Sora said sternly refusing to back down now.  
"No!" gasped Cloud in shock as Jack look horrified. They and the crew knew that Bowser has never been beaten at Liar's Dice, no matter who try to beat him. Maybe it's because the koopa has used his magic to help him cheat a bit. Cloud and Jack knew that Sora will end up losing not just this game. They gotta do something!  
"Very well. What do you want if you win which is unlikely?" asked Bowser with a sneer. "Freedom?"  
"No, Danny and I want this." Sora then takes out a familiar rolled up drawing and drops it on the table. The koopa took and look at it, gasping in shock and concern. The group look confused, wondering what is it that got him so spooked.  
"Geez, I bet the captain hates paper, huh?" asked Billy stupidly noting his captain's reaction.  
"No you fool. It's something more concerning for Bowser." said Mandy. She and Grim are the only ones who knows Bowser's story. Billy knows it but is too stupid to understand it anyway.  
"How do you know of this key?" Bowser asked Sora suspiciously. He has made certain that no one, except for Billy, Mandy, and Grim, knew about the key which he kept hidden at all times.  
"Does it matter how I know of it? Besides, the info is not an important part of the game." Sora reminded the koopa sternly.  
"Unless you want to chicken out, Bowser, you can always walk away." said Danny with a smirk.  
"Fine! Very well!" snapped Bowser as he sat down on a stool. The koopa may fear for his heart's safely as it is the only thing keeping him alive all these years but he refused to show weakness in front of his own crew.  
The Flying Koopa captain takes something from out of his shell: a strange black looking key as Sora and Danny saw it. So that's where he hidden it. Bowser puts his key to the chest in one hand as he smirked, "I can't wait for your begging for mercy during your torture when this game is over."  
Soon the game has begin as the dice are put in their cups and both players shake them before putting them down onto the table. The two got ready to play when something unexpected happen: Cloud is doing the same thing with another pair of dice and another cup much to Sora and Danny's alarm.  
"Oh, what's this?" Bowser asked not expecting another player in the game.  
"I want in as well. My wager is different however: if you win, Jack and I will serve your ship forever and Sora and Danny will be set free. If I win, well..." Cloud end his sentence there, deciding not to finish as Bowser and everyone else has got the idea.  
"No, don't." said Sora in alarm. He didn't want his father in the game. This is between him and Bowser!  
"Die's cast. I bet three 2's. Your bid, Bowser."  
Bowser chuckles in amusement. He is going to enjoy this. The koopa then said, "Four 4's." Though secretly the koopa has uses his magic to change his dice.  
"Four 5's." said Sora confidentially. He isn't concerned about if he wins or lose. What he and Danny are concerned about is what Cloud is doing.  
"Six 3's." said Cloud quickly determined to keep on doing this. In Sora's cup, there are 5 5's in it. It doesn't look like easy dice to win with.  
"Seven 5's!" exclaimed Bowser quickly as he changed his own dice to 3 5's. To give himself an easy win, Bowser has changed Sora's dice in secret. This is an easy win for him now! Cloud's dice, meanwhile, are 2 3's and 3 2's.  
"Eight 5's." said Sora confidentially. It looks like he has him though the boy is unaware of what Bowser just did.  
Bowser however smirks evilly and triumphantly as he reach for Sora's cup saying, "Welcome to the crew, Sora and friend..."  
"Twelve 5's!" said Cloud interrupting what Bowser is about to do. The koopa look at him, annoyed by the interrupted, as Sora's father continued, "Twelve 5's. Try to call me a liar, I upped the bid!"  
"Ha! And be called a liar myself?! Damn you!" Bowser decided to challenge Cloud's bid and remove the man's cup, revealing the true pieces. "Ha! Bootstrap Strife, you are a goddamn liar and such, you and Jackass Fenton will spend eternity on this ship!"  
Sora and Danny look disbelief. The two have won their freedom thanks to Cloud losing the game, sure, but now Sora's father and Jack will spend the rest of their lives on the Flying Koopa. Sora also lost the chance at the key but that doesn't matter now.  
"Well, Sora and Danny, you both got lucky thanks to Bootstrap here. You can go to shore when you want to. Of course, you will when we next make port!" Bowser laughed evilly.  
The boys frown at this. A loophole, the villain has found a major loophole in the deal. Sora and Danny are not surprised since Dr. Eggman did something like this months ago. The crew laughs at the boys' win and lose situation as Bowser left.  
"Dad, why did you do that?" Sora asked his father in disbelief. "You and Mr. Fenton will be stuck on this ship now thanks to that stunt!"  
"I don't have anything left to lose now and Jack and I don't want you and Danny to be stuck serving on this ship forever." Cloud said grimly and sadly. "Besides, you were going to lose."  
"You know, we didn't care about winning or losing." Danny told Cloud sternly. "Besides, it won't matter if we have lost or now because we not know where that key is."  
"Of course...you just wanted to know where the key is!" said Jack in realization. It's true. Sora only played the game against Bowser so he could find the key to the Dead Koopa's Chest. Even if he did lose, the boy and Danny would try to steal the key and sneak away. And thanks to Cloud's actions, both he and Jack are serving the koopa forever...until the captain's heart is stabbed anyway.  
Has Cloud made a terrible mistake?

It was late that evening as the crew were sleeping for the night. Even mutated sailors have to sleep once in a while. However only two are still up as they walk to the helm where a crew member named Kamek was at the helm sailing.  
"Uh, we are asked to relieve you." Cloud explained to Kamek who looks back at him doubtfully, "Captain's orders."  
Kamek sighs as he leaves to let Cloud do his work at the helm. Of course, it was just a distraction to allow Sora and Danny to sneak into Bowser's cabin unnoticed. Upon getting in, the two sees the koopa sleeping at the organ. Apparently, this guy doesn't have a bed to sleep in! Then again, who needs a bed when your heart is in a chest for a lot of years?  
Sora and Danny snuck up to Bowser making sure not to wake him up. They see the key itself on the koopa's left hand. Quietly, Sora gets his Keyblade out and uses it to lift the hand holding the key up so he could reach it better.  
However, Sora suddenly slipped up as the hand fell off the Keyblade and onto the organ keys making a noise. The two boys gasp as Bowser looks like he is about to wake up. If he sees them in his cabin, the two's restored freedom will be cut short!  
Suddenly the locket nearby opens up suddenly and plays a soothing tune. This calms Bowser down as he went back to sleep. The boys look amazed while Danny quietly tug on the key and finally remove it. Sora puts the drawing of the key in the real one's place so the koopa will think he still has the real one...until morning anyway.  
As Sora and Danny leave the room with the key around the latter's neck, the former sees two Keyblades nearby and looks astounded. Is Bowser a Keyblade holder? And if so, why would these still be around despite Bowser's evil and cruel nature? The two boys leave the cabin as the locket itself plays on until it stop.

"You can escape in this." said Cloud quietly as he and Jack motioned their sons to a lifeboat waiting nearby. They can use it to escape.  
"Now you boys get to land and stay there." said Jack in precaution. He and Cloud then noticed the sad looks on Sora and Danny's faces. The fathers knew that their sons would regret leaving them behind especially since Cloud's bet cost the dads their freedom. "Don't worry about us. It is always in our blood to die at sea."  
"But you both don't have to choose that fate though." said Sora with a frown.  
"Sora, I would say that I did what I had to when I walk out on you and your mother to go pirating. But it would be nothing but a lie. It isn't what I really wanted. You and Danny owe me and Jack nothing. Just go." said Cloud. The boys got to leave before their escape is noticed.  
"But they will know you two help us escape! They will torture you and such!"  
"Please. We have suffered a long time on this piece of crap of a ship. What more can they do to us?" laughed Jack in dismissal. It's true, sorta. The two have suffered worst on the Flying Koopa. They can suffer some more.  
Sora pauses a bit, then looks determined as he hold up his Keyblade while saying, "Danny and I will promised you both, we will find a way to release Bowser's hold on you two. I will not sleep until this Keyblade is right through that monster's heart. I will not abandon you, dad. I promise."  
Sora and Danny got into the boat that landed in the water a while later. The two row away from the Flying Koopa not wanting to look back for fear of regretting it. They will keep to Sora's promise though. They will free their fathers no matter what.

Author's note  
Sora and Danny has got away with the key but you can bet that Bowser will be pissed off.

Bowser: YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT!

Sora: Ouch! And I thought Loud was the yeller!

Me: Things get worst when Bowser send King Calamari after the boys and all hell will break loose. The Great Toon crew finally reach the island where the heart is at but what is Jasmine doing to Daffy? Read, review, and suggest, folks!

I got Daffy's origin of why he was a pirate in the first place and how the Great Toon (previously named the Looney Tunie) from the Pirates wiki thing.


	6. Chapter 6: The Dreaded King Calamari

Author's note  
Back again. Anyway, Wormtail96, perhaps I could do something like that to make some minor differences or so. No, airnaruto45, I will not do that parody because I haven't even seen that special.

**Chapter 6: The Dreaded King Calamari**

As the Great Toon continues its voyage towards the island where Bowser's heart is kept, Jasmine, June, and Jane gave the pardon letters to Daffy to explain the true reason why Sora and Danny were looking for the compass in the first page.  
"Well, well, Wilson Fisk." said Daffy as he recognized his former employer's handwriting anyway.  
"Yes, they're all signed 'Lord Wilson Fisk of the Trade Federation'." explained June as the duck held the letters closer and make a disgusted look at them.  
"Gosh, they were working for the Kingpin and we didn't know it!" said Goofy shock, disbelief that their friends are working for someone that sank Daffy's ship and who was the reason the duck made that deal with Bowser in the first place.  
"No kidding." said Daffy rolling his eyes.  
"I-I-I think there's a g-g-good reason why Bowser wants your c-c-c-compass, Daffy." said Porky in concern, "A v-v-v-v-very good reason."  
"That maroon. He wants the chest." said Bugs in concern.  
"That's correct, he did say something about a chest." said June recalling the conversion she and the girls have with the Kingpin the night they escaped.  
"I don't like this. If the Kingpin and Trade Federation get their hands on the chest, they would control the whole sea." said Tails worried.  
"Oooh, that is something to worry about." said Daffy shivering in concern.  
"Wak, damn right! It's bad for every mother's son who him or herself a pirate!" Donald quacked in agreement. "I think there's a bit more speed to coaxed from these sails!"  
"Brace the foreyard!" ordered Sawyer as Mickey, Donald, and Goofy went to check the sails.  
"So...how did you three get your hands on them out of curiosity, hmmm?" Daffy asked the girls curiously as he held up the Letters of Marque towards the three.  
"Let's say, we have our ways." said Jasmine with a smirk.  
"Friendly?"  
"Hell no."  
"Let me guess, you used a threat to force Wilson Fisk to give you the letters, right?" asked Rudy curiously.  
"That's right." said June nodding in agreement.  
"Sora and Danny made a deal with old, big, and ugly for these and upholds the deal with honor. Of course, you girls right now got the prize." said Daffy before he begins reading the letters out loud. "'Full pardon, commissioned as a privateer on behalf of Toogland and the Trade Federation...'" Of course, what Daffy didn't know is that Draco was nearby overhearing this, listening on in thought. The duck scoffs as he put the letters away, snapping, "Forget it! This duck served that damn company before and look where it got me! I say, I ain't going back!"  
"We didn't think so either." Jane said with a shrug.  
"Daffy, I will need the letters back." said Jasmine holding out a hand. Even if the duck refused to work for the Trade Federation and remain a fugitive forever, that doesn't mean that Sora, Danny, the girls, and Rudy should be.  
"Go ahead. Persuade me." said Daffy with a smirk. Some of those who knew better knew what Daffy has in mind...and are disgusted by those thoughts.  
"We have been taught fighting by our loves and we know a few fighting moves as well." said June sternly to the duck.  
"Like I said, persuade me."  
"Ugh. Please, there are kids presented." said Jane in disgust as she covers Rudy's eyes and eyes in annoyance, not wanting for her son to hear this.  
Jasmine frowns as she walks away in disgust. She can't believe what Daffy is suggesting, for her to 'persuade' him. The others frown at the duck as they leave with him.  
As the group walk away, a smirking Draco comes to them and stood at the railing as he said, "Well, well, Jasmine. I got to say that I remember a time that I would give anything for Jasmine to look like that while thinking about me."  
"I have no idea what you mean." said Rudy puzzled.  
"Trust me, Rudy. You don't want to know." Jane told her son in precaution while giving an annoyed look at the former commodore.  
"Oh, he may not know but I think the rest do." Draco said with a chuckle.  
"You are crazy." scoffed Jasmine waving what Draco just said in dismissal.  
"Besides, we just trust him, that's all. He's all we needed to save Sora and Danny right now." said June in agreement.  
"Whatever." scoffed Draco in amusement as he begins to walk away. He turns back for a moment however as the man said, "BTW, did any of you Muggles or Mudbloods ever thought about how your new fiancées ended up trapped on the Flying Koopa in the first place? Think about that."  
Draco laughs some more as he leaves. The others watch him as Cosmo remarked, "What a strange wizard."  
Still, Jasmine and June couldn't help but wonder about what Draco just said. Just how did Sora and Danny end up on the Flying Koopa? Daffy didn't say how it happened and Tails, Cosmo, and Rudy refuse to say anything when the girls brought the subject up. Jane just had a conversion with Rudy and it concerns her enough to refuse talking about what she and her son just talked about. What are Jasmine and June's friends hiding?  
Jasmine opens the compass that Daffy gave her and looks at it. The group looks at it changing direction until it stopped when it pointed at something that shock the rest: Daffy. The princess blush in alarm as she shakes the compass before closing it.  
"Ugh. I hate to think what that means." said Jane in concern. She hopes that the compass is wrong though what if the duck was right about the 'what you want most in the world'.  
"We will go get you something, okay?" said June as she and her friends go to get something to grin.  
"Right. No problem." said Jasmine trying to her blushes. The princess is in love with Sora. She can't be lusting after a duck whose once hold her and June hostage at one time on Port Agrabah...can she?

Sora and Danny's boat sank a few hours after escaping the Flying Koopa but luckily, they have been rescued by a ship that just passed by. They are unaware that this ship has an importance during the events that are happening right now.  
As the boys are drinking hot chocolate while being cover with towels in the captain's cabin, Captain Whisker glares at the two as he said, "How odd that we found you two so far out in the open water."  
"Look, just keep on sailing, okay? We got to get away as fast as we can." said Sora worried. Once Bowser found out that the key to the chest has been stolen, the koopa is going to be piss enough to give chase.  
"And what are we running from, hmmm?"  
"Wait, look!" Danny gasps as he sees two dresses draped on a chair nearby. They look familiar to the boys who came over to them and pick them up.  
"Wait, these dresses. Where did you get these?" asked Sora in concern. These are the same wedding dresses Jasmine and June wore before the Kingpin has interrupted the wedding and got them, the boys, and Rudy arrested!  
"Oh, we found them on this ship. The crew thought some damned spirits bring some omen of ill fate." said Captain Whisker rolling his eyes in amusement.  
"Oh yes, how foolish." said Danny with a nod. What Sora and Danny suspected is right. These are Jasmine and June's wedding dresses. That must mean that the girls have escaped the Port Agrabah prison and are probably looking for them! Oh, how the boys wish to find them and held Jasmine and June in their arms once more!  
"Tell me about it, foolish." Argus said with a nod.  
"Still it gave us damn good luck." Duckman added. "The spirits told us to head our asses to Tatooine Island. Got us some hell of some good profit there!"  
"Off the books." said Captain Whisker not taking the chance that these two may report them to the Trade Federation. The last thing the captain wanted is to pay some unannounced taxes!"  
"I supposed some of your crew went missing when you got there." Sora asked the captain suspiciously. If that's true, then Jasmine and June musta went to Tatooine Island. Probably found Daffy and the crew by now. But where are the girls now?  
"Yeah. Why?"  
"Captain! We saw a ship!" yelled Rod madly as he run into the cabin.  
"What colors are they?" asked Captain Whisker concerned. He got to know what he and his men would be facing.  
"That's the damn problem. There aren't any!"  
"Pirates!"  
"Or worse." yelped Danny as he and Sora fears the worst. Bowser may have caught up to them!

Unfortunately, the two's fear are confirmed as the ship that Rod just spotted is none other than the Flying Koopa. The evil captain has woke up and found the drawing in the place of his key. He holds the drawing angrily as he burns at the thing to a crisp. Bowser has found out what is going on and is very angry.  
Bowser has ordered Cloud and Jack, who he and the crew found out to have help Sora and Danny escape, capture and told the crew members to bring the two forth when he track down the two boys. And unfortunately, that time has gone.  
"You...you..." Bowser snarled as he shoots fire at the two dads. It didn't kill them but it did blacken them a bit. "I will make you watch this!!"  
Nearby, Billy and some crew members were turning the crank of a big wheel nearby as the thing raise up. Bowser has something big in store for the boys for escaping and making off with his key. The wheel turning crew members got whipped making Billy laugh stupidly as he said, "Again, again!!"  
"No voice of joy will be heard today, no one will look to the sky for answers, this day will be one of those where we raise...King Calamari!  
"Nooooo!" screamed Cloud and Jack in horror as the two start to move but were held back by some members of the Flying Koopa crew. The captain is intending to force the two to watch as their sons get kill by his own pet.  
The crew turns the crank to the pint that it crash down making a big booming noise, due to reaching maximum capacity down into the water. Something is about to waken up.

On the ship that Sora and Danny are at, the two got into a crow nest and gasp in horror as they and the crew saw the Flying Koopa. It didn't take Bowser long to find the two boys!  
"Aw, damn it! We screw us all! It's the Flying Koopa!" yelled Sora in alarm. The boys knew what was going on and regret even coming on this ship.  
Suddenly the boys yelp as the ship suddenly got stuck a big blow making the boys nearly fall out of the crow's nest. The only way they managed to avoid falling out is by hanging on a line nearby. Meanwhile the crew on the ship were shaken around as well as they fell to the deck during the shaking. They look confused as they got up, wondering what has happen.  
"What the hell happen?" asked Nicky confused. He doesn't like the sound of that blow.  
"We probably hit a damn reef. Calm down." assured his friend Rod though he looks very concerned for some reason. Sure enough, there are good reasons to be concern as the crew sees some water bubbling near a side of the ship. The captain looks worried. That is no original bubbling.  
"Reel the rudder, hard to port, then hard to starboard!" ordered Captain Whisker to his crew. The ship has got to get moving before whatever it is strikes the ship again.  
"Reel in rudder!" yelled Argus as he does that task.  
"Hard to port!" yelled Rod as he goes to do that task.  
However it looks like the crew is too late to do anything as suddenly a tentacle came out of nowhere and grab Captain Whisker, pulling him off the ship and into the ocean. The crew looks horrified. They are being attacked by a monster!!  
The captain reappear as the tentacle pulls him back above water as Whisker said angrily, "Damn those Bloobers!!" With that said, Captain Whisker screamed for the last time as he is pulled into the water to his grave. The crew took a look and saw a lot of tentacles in the water. They knew what they belong to and what they are being attacked from.  
"Aw hell and damn it towards it! It's King Calamari!" screamed Duckman horrified.  
The crew screams as they try to run to escape but the monster's tentacles grab the sailors from each side and pull them to their doom. Sora and Danny meanwhile jump to a sail to avoid a tentacle trying to get the two in the crow's nest. However, they ended up sliding too fast thanks to their Keyblade and knife.  
"No, no, no!" screamed Sora as he and Danny try to stop their fall. Too bad it didn't work as the two ended up falling off the sails and onto the deck making the boys groan.  
Soon the monsters break the ship in two and begins dragging it into the ocean. Sora and Danny were thrown into the water as those unfortunate were sent to their watery doom into a slimy mouth that poked out of the water.  
Sora and Danny, underwater, finally sees Bowser's pet. It is a giant Blooper with his head in a giant antique barrel. He is called King Calamari, Bowser's pet who sank Johnny Jones's ship years ago and is feared by the living still roaming the sea, including Daffy.  
Not wanting the monster to see it, Sora and Danny return to the surface, gasping for air. They swam to a piece of the deck floating to the water and wait. Luckily, King Calamari didn't notice the two so they got off lucky. Just then, they spotted the Flying Koopa coming towards the wreckage to pick up any survivors. The two slid off the piece they are on and swam to the ship, though not really intending to be seen or found.

Bowser on board the Flying Koopa spotted Jasmine and June's wedding dresses floating on the surface of the sea via his spyglass. Either there are girls aboard or Sora and Danny are damn annoying than he thought they were. No sight of the two though.  
"Hey Bowser. No sight of the Keyblade holder and the halfa." explained SpongeBob coming up to Bowser. "I guess the sea has taken them."  
"I am the sea." snarled Bowser angrily. At least those boys have paid the price for stealing his key and with them gone, so is the key. Or so he thought. The koopa then smirks to the shocked fathers as he walks over to them with a mock of pity, "Well, you two look sad about this. Maybe some alone time will calm you two down."  
Cloud and Jack said nothing as they are taken down to below to pay the price for helping Sora and Danny escaped. Bowser then turn to SpongeBob exclaiming, "SpongeBob!"  
"Oh hey, Bowser. We found five survivors." SpongeBob said as he nodded to five sailors lined up being guarded by Jojo, Willie, Hunter, Colleen, and Blitz (the last are from the Road Rover shows). They were the ones who survived King Calamari's attack, besides Sora and Danny who are clinging to the side of the ship in secret taking a peek.  
"What survivors?" asked Bowser sinisterly. That means kill the sailors.  
"Sorry about this." Jojo said with a sigh as he, Willie, Hunter, Colleen, and Blitz got some blasters out and opened fire on the survivors of the attack. Sora and Danny look away in horror as they heard the last screams of the sailors. The two turn as the survivors are now corpses on the deck.  
"That monster. He would have anyone killed, no matter who it is." said Sora shaking his head in shock and anger.  
"And worst yet, he forced good hearted people who are turn mad thanks to the ship's transformation to do so." said Danny in pity. He feels sorry for those serving under Bowser and do things against their own will.  
"Damn, he's looking!'  
The boys duck just in time as Bowser turn around to where they were, missing them. The koopa looks puzzled. He coulda sworn...but then the Flying Koopa angrily shakes it off as he snaps, "I have a feeling that my chest is no longer safe! Ship this damn ship to Blood Island at once and you assholes better get first first or it will be me to pay!!"  
"If I may ask, why should we go first?" asked Mandy bored, getting used to Bowser's threats by now.  
"Yeah! How about we go last?" asked Billy stupidly getting a slap across the fac eby Mandy.  
"You idiot! Think for once! Who was the reason the Strife and Fenton boys are on board my ship to begin with?! How else did Sora and Danny knew about the key when I never told them?!" snarled Bowser angrily. He narrows his eyes as he answer, "Daffy Duck. It's time to resume the hunt!!"  
Bowser now suspected that Daffy is after his heart and the chest now. Since that's the case, the duck is on his way to Blood Island to get the chest right now. Daffy must not leave the island with the chest! It's time to make him suffer once and for all!  
As the Flying Koopa sails to its destination, no one on board noticed two little stowaways hiding themselves in the mouth of the bow of the ship. And no one even noticed as two familiar dresses sank into the sea for good.

The Great Toon continues its voyage towards Blood Island as the crew kept on sailing it. Jasmine was on the stairway looking around thinking. She is in love with Sora but is it possible...  
Just then Daffy walked up to her as he said slyly, "My instincts told me something. It told me that a female creature is troubled. And here I am, right as rain. Woo hoo!"  
This cause Jasmine to sigh sadly as she said, "If all this haven't happen, Sora and I woulda been married by now. I am ready to be married, I know I can."  
Daffy pauses as he opens a bottle of rum and offered it to the princess. Jasmine, needing some cheering up or so, drank a bit from the bottle before sighing.  
"Hey, princess. You don't have to wait for your wedding any longer. Oh no. I am the captain of a ship and that gives me the right to perform marriages right here. Right on this deck...right now..." Daffy said with a smirk.  
Jasmine frowns at the duck especially with what he's doing right now. She can tell by the tone of Daffy's voice what he is doing, and damn it, she doesn't like it at all, so to speak.  
"Forget it!" snapped Jasmine as she shoved the bottle of rum back to Daffy before walking away.  
"Come on, why not?" Daffy said like a whining brat as he follows Jasmine. "We are much alike, especially June though I shown no interest in her. Remember those words: I and you, meaning us."  
"Except for the differences like humor, decency, moral center...and you smell bad!"  
The others watch on as Jasmine is refusing the duck's advances though they stay clear of Daffy upon hearing what their friend just said. The duck frowns as he sniffs himself. Damn, he does stink.  
However the duck smirks as he said, "Awwww, come on. You will come over to my side one of these days. I just know it."  
"Eeeew, a duck and a human. Gross." said Rudy gagging upon hearing this.  
"Never stop Donald." Goofy pointed out as he passed by with the said duck.  
"Yep, except girls are attracted more to me than black beak over there. Wak, wak, wak, wak!" laughed Donald as he leaves the scene making his captain glares at the laughing duck in annoyance.  
"What makes you certain of what you just said?" Jasmine asked Daffy in amusement.  
"One word, love, literally and figuratively: curiosity." said Daffy with a chuckle. "You want freedom and damn it, you can have it. You want to do something because you want it, you got that to. To act on selfish impulse and see what it's really like. Trust me, you won't resist me."  
"Ugh. You're right, Rudy. A duck and a human sounds kinda disgusting. Though it is in the Daffy case." said June with a frown.  
"Could be worst." said Cosmo in disgust.  
"How?" asked Sawyer not really wanting to hear it.  
"It coulda been June who fell for Daffy." answered Danny Cat chuckling. An angry glare from the Te Xuan Ze forces the cat to shut up.  
Jasmine pauses to think about what the duck said so far. The princess is confused about her feelings at this point. She decided on a way to clear her confusion and maybe stop the duck's advances.  
"So tell me, why don't you compass work?" Jasmine asked the duck curiosity. "And no Acme Corporation remark this time."  
"Oh come on, the compass is okay." said Daffy covering up the fact that the compass wouldn't work for him at first due to his fear of King Calamari.  
"Or maybe it's because you and I are alike." said Jasmine giving a flirty smile to the duck as she comes closer to him, much to her friends' disgust. "I know that you will be able to show it AKA doing the right thing."  
"Oh, those moments are fine. I just wave to them for no good reason. Woo hoo!"  
"Someday and I know it, you will do something courageous. And the moment you do, you will realize that deep down, you are a good duck."  
"All evidence to the contrary." said Daffy in dismissal. That's crazy. The duck is no good duck despite what Jasmine think no matter what good deeds he does on purpose or accident.  
"No, I have faith in you." laughed Jasmine in amusement. "Why do you ask?"  
"Errr, tell me. Tell me!"  
"Curiosity, you want it, a chance to be admired and get the rewards afterwards. You won't resist it, I know. You want to know what it tastes like."  
"Ooooh, I do want to know what it tastes like." said Daffy drooling like a pervert. He doesn't know if Jasmine was falling for him or if she is doing it to get the best of him or what. But damn it, he doesn't care anyway.  
Jasmine smiles as she caressed his cheek as she continued, "But since I know that you're a good duck, I know you would never do anything to put in a position to ruin any honor I may have."  
Daffy chuckles as he leans forward to Jasmine as if he's going to kiss her. It looks like a kiss is about to be shared, but before the lips would connect, the duck sees something appearing on his hand making his eyes widen in horror...  
It's the black spot, it's returning! That could mean one thing: Bowser has gotten wise and resume the hunt for him! Horrified, Daffy gets away from Jasmine as he snatches his hand away.  
"Well now, I knew you wouldn't do that." said Jasmine with a smile, thinking that Daffy has decided not to kiss her after all.  
"Thank god for the black spot." mumbled Jane. She and the others saw what's going on as they spotted the black spot returning to Daffy's hand. That is really good news or bad news.  
"Land-ho!" yelled Porky from nearby. The ship has reach Blood Island. The duck quickly walk away in a panic. He knew that trouble will be on its way big time.  
"Where's my jar of dirt?! I want my jar of dirt!" yelled Daffy frantically as he goes looking for the said jar of dirt knowing that he himself is going to be needing it soon.

Author's note  
Close call, eh?

Sora: If you mean for Jasmine, yeah. Glad the duck didn't kiss her thanks to that black spot.

Daffy: (sarcastically) Thanks for caring, cousin.

Me: Next time, the good guys arrived on Blood Island to get the Dead Koopa's Chest with Bowser's heart in it, only for a big fight for the heart to break out between interest parties. And to make matters worst...

Bowser: Yeah, I know. My crew is coming. Good.

Me: Anyway, until next time, read, review, and suggest!


	7. Chapter 7: The Fight For The Chest

Author's note  
All righty, only two more of this baby left to go! Getting good, eh folks? I like the suggestion, acosta. Looks good. Actually, Ranger24, Bowser has been known to be a terrible villain at times like in some Mario games. I did some thinking airnaruto45 and sadly, I can't use you and the FAF in World's End because 1, I found the characters to fill the roles and 2, I don't know how to use you guys anyway.

All right, sit back and enjoy this new chapter.

**Chapter 7: The Fight For The Chest**

A while later, Daffy, who has found his 'precious' jar of dirt is in a rowboat heading to Blood Island. Joining him are Danny Cat, Sawyer, June, Draco, Jasmine, Sleet and Dingo who came with him should the duck need some back up (most likely).  
"You're going too fast, stupid!" complained Sleet to the creature as he and Dingo are rolling the boat.  
"You're going too fast slow!" whined Dingo countering his friend.  
"And they're getting too annoying." said Sawyer rolling her eyes in annoyance not wanting to hear the complaining.  
"Well, we shouldn't let King Calamari to get his damn tentacles on us this early! I wanted to save my strength for when the time comes!" Sleet scowled at Dingo angrily.  
"Well don't think it as King Calamari. Think it as...King Calamitous!" Dingo insisted trying to calm his friend down.  
"Since when did Jimmy Neutron's forgetful enemy become king?" asked Danny Cat puzzled.  
"No, no, you dumb ass and I mean Dingo!" protested Sleet rolling his eyes. "Calamruielous is how it's pronounced in the original Scandinavian. Calamari is closer to that."  
"Uhhhh...but aren't we Mobians?" Dingo asked confused.  
"Geez, you woulda thought they woulda worried about the monster or something." June told Jasmine who giggle in amusement.  
"Besides, the thing is a mythological creature, dumbass! I can call it whatever I want!" Sleet scowled at Dingo wanting to end the subject there.  
Soon the rowboat has reached the shore as Daffy put his coat into the boat. No needing that. The duck picks up a shovel while getting out of the thing.  
"Sleet, Dingo, guard the boat and mind the tides. Don't touch my dirt. Oh, and Rudy? Come with us. No need to leave you with these two." Daffy said talking to the wolf, creature, and a familiar stowaway.  
"Awwww, how did you know I was in here?" asked Rudy with a frown as he pops out from his hiding place from inside the boat.  
"Hey, kid. I know stowaways. Plus, I counted."  
"Dirt?" asked Sleet and Dingo looking at the jar confused. Why would Daffy be concerned about a damn jar of dirt for?  
Nevertheless, the two remain in the boat while the others, including Rudy, got out of the thing and follow the girls across the island. Jasmine looks at the compass while getting closer to the chest. Soon the princess finds herself walking in circles, looking confused as the thing is pointing at Daffy again.  
"I don't get it, this thing should work to find the chest yet it doesn't! Damn it, it certainly doesn't show you what you want most." groaned Jasmine as she sat down with her legs crossed on the sand.  
"Weird. I wonder why the compass stopped working." said Danny Cat confused.  
"Hold it. It did work!" said Daffy excited as he noticed something odd about the sand that Jasmine is sitting on before coming over and checking the compass. He pointed at the 'sand', "Because the princess is sitting on the chest itself!!"  
"Huh?" asked Jasmine puzzled.  
"Move, princess!"  
Jasmine looks puzzled but she got up and out of the way. The duck then whistles to Draco, Danny Cat, and Sawyer as they came over to help Daffy dig for the chest.

"Guard the boat, mind the tide." mocked Sleet angrily as he and Dingo sat in the boat while they goof off a little. "What's next? Roll over and play dead?"  
"Hey Dingo, check me out!" laughed Dingo as he tries to balance the shovel on his hand stupidly. "I can join the circus! Mind if I shine your shoes, sir?"  
"Goddamn it, you are just an idiot!"  
Unknown to the two, they are being watch from a ship by someone. However this is the ship called the Flying Koopa and that someone is Bowser himself using his telescope. The koopa frowns deeply. That stupid duck has gotten here first. His men will pay dearly for their delays.  
"They got here. And damn it all, I can't set foot on land for near of a decade." growled Bowser recalling the last time he set foot on land.  
"What happens if you walk on land before you're allowed to?" asked Jojo puzzled to the captain.  
"Trust me. You don't wanna know."  
"So you want us to go in your place, eh?" asked Pete smirking evilly. Unlike their captain, the crew can set foot on land at any time as long as it's on Bowser's orders.  
"Do so but remember this: fail to save my heart and there will be hell for you all unlike what you have seen before!" scowled Bowser evilly to Pete scaring the hell in him. "Down then!"  
That order means to get the ship into the water to hide until it's time to put it up again. As the crew makes preparations, Sora and Danny yelps as they realized what is about to happened. Quickly, the two boys hold their breaths and get ready as the whole ship dives right into the water. Bowser shoots out fire, even when under the water, as the ship does so.  
Sleet and Dingo meanwhile were still performing their duty when they heard some splash. They turn and gasps in horror as a ship came out of the water nearby causing Dingo to drop his shovel in horror. They have seen this before...and it is trouble.  
"GUYS!!" screamed Sleet and Dingo like cowards as they run off to warn the captain and the others.

The digging progress is going alongside nicely. That is if you ignore a certain duck who is only meditating while Draco, Sawyer, and Danny Cat were doing all the digging.  
"Geez, I guess you are helping us fine with your psychic powers. Nice to know you care." Sawyer said to her captain sarcastically. She snapped normally, "I can't believe how lazy you are!"  
"Calm down, Sawyer. Daffy is exhausted from all the mess he went through recently." Danny Cat assured his wife while he kept digging. Suddenly he hears a clanking noise when his shovel hits something. "Hey, I think I found it!"  
The group looks into the hole and sure enough, they spotted some metal. They got the sand off and found a metal chest in the hole. After taking the thing out, Daffy breaks it open before opening the chest itself. Sure enough, there are a lot of letters in there, along with a pearl necklace, documents, and a smaller chest.  
"Uh...that's it? I thought there are supposed to be a heart in there." said Rudy confused upon seeing what is in the chest itself.  
"Hey, kiddo. The smaller chest is the one holding the heart! The rest is a distraction though I won't mind taking the rest." insisted Daffy as he nodded to the smaller chest while the duck swipes the letters, necklace, and documents for himself to sell or keep later on. The group lean their ears towards the chest as they got it out. Suddenly they hear it: a heartbeat.  
"So Bowser really did put a heart in a chest." said Jasmine astounded. She didn't believe it was true at first and yet, here it is.  
"So you are telling the truth." June said grinning to the duck in amazement.  
"Hey, I do that quite a lot. People can still be surprised though." said Daffy proudly. Of course, the heart is locked inside the smaller chest but how to get it open when they don't got the key yet?  
"Yeah, there's a good reason, duck." Jasmine's eyes widen upon hearing that voice as she and the others turn to see two familiar wet figures coming up to them. They can't believe but it's true!  
"Sora!" cried Jasmine happy to see the boy she loves has escaped.  
"Danny!" laughed June as she and Jasmine run to the boys, hugging and kissing them upon arrival.  
"Dear god, Sora! You're alright!"  
"We came to find you but you found us!"  
The couples kissed, happy to be reunited again, not even Bowser can stop that. Danny Cat, Sawyer, and Rudy smile happily for their friends while Draco and Daffy frown in jealously.  
"So uh...you escaped. How did you get here?" asked Daffy trying to cover up his jealously a bit.  
"Sea turtles. That and we're good swimmers." said Sora with a smile.  
"Oh please. Don't tell us you believe that story Daffy has told you." Rudy said rolling his eyes in disbelief. He, Jasmine, June, Cosmo, and Tails knew of the real truth to the whole 'sea turtle' story involving Daffy during the battle with Dr. Eggman.  
"Still we gotta give you some thanks, Daffy." said Danny with a laugh.  
"Uh...what is it?" asked Daffy feeling uncomfortable for the obvious reason. He has a bad feeling where this is going.  
"Well, what happen to us has given us joy right after you trick us onto that ship to square your debt with Bowser."  
"What," yelled Jasmine and June in shock and anger. They can't believe it! Daffy didn't tell them that! He trick the boys they love into going onto that ship to square his debt with Bowser?!  
"What?" asked Daffy in a high voice pretending to look innocent. Too damn bad that it didn't work.  
"Uh oh." said Rudy with a yelp, knowing what is coming as well.  
"We found our dads at last. So thanks again." Sora said with a devilish smirk to the duck.  
"Uh, right. No problem." said Daffy nervously as he noticed the angry look on Jasmine and June's faces. The duck knew that Sora and Danny told on him just to get back at Daffy for tricking them into Bowser's crew to begin with.  
"Everything you said to me and June was a damn lie!" Jasmine yelled angrily at the duck.  
"Well, not all of it! Come on, you gotta admit that we needed the key to get this chest to open up."  
"And you, Tails, and Cosmo knew and didn't tell us?" June asked Rudy, hurt and angry at the Joey and the others for not telling her and Jasmine sooner.  
"We woulda but it woulda ruin the script," said Rudy in concern.  
"Speaking of the key, did you two get it?" asked Daffy to the boys. He hopes that they did or this whole trip will be for naught.  
"Yes we did. Speaking of which," Sora said in determination as he got his Keyblade out.  
"Wait. What are you doing? Come on, you wouldn't strike me down just to get back at me some more, right?"  
"No, I'm going to kill Bowser by stabbing his heart. Danny and I made a promise to our dads that we will set them and we will not go back on our word."  
Daffy got his sword out and leveled it with Sora's Keyblade snapping, "Hold it right there, brother! No way in Hell will I letting you do that! If old lizard lips is gone, who is going to call his beastie off the hunt?" Sora looks a bit reluctant, wondering about this piece of fact. Nodding to Danny who just got the key to the chest out, the duck reached for the key. "Okay, I will have the key now."  
"No way!" snapped Sora as he kept his Keyblade on the duck captain. "Danny and I keep our promises that we made and we will free our dads! I hope you're there to see it!"  
"Sorry, I got better changes in plans, you filthy Muggles and Mudbloods!" snarled Draco as he got his own sword out, pointing it at Sora and Danny surprising the two of them, especially since this is the first time they saw the former commodore since Draco left Port Agrabah months ago.  
"Oh good! I was hoping you would warm up to me," said Daffy sarcastically. He didn't mean it as the duck can tell what Draco is really up to as the latter point his blade at Daffy, Sora points his Keyblade at Draco, and Daffy points his weapon at Sora.  
"Looks like a standoff." said Danny Cat in concern.  
"But which one will prevail?" asked Sawyer in agreement.  
"Lord Fisk wants what is in that chest and I will give it to him. When I do, I get my life back." said Draco evilly. He overheard about the whole pardon thing the letters that Daffy took from Jasmine can do and intends to get everything taken from him, no matter what.  
"Oh, so this is the dark side of ambition." said Daffy in amusement.  
"More like seeing it as the promise of redemption." snapped Sora angrily as he gets ready to do battle for the chest.  
Danny then had an idea as he said, "Listen everyone, instead of killing each other over the chest, here's what we should do: we make a deal with Bowser. If he promise to set our dads free, decide Daffy's debt settled and call his pet off the hunt, we give him the heart back."  
"What about me?!" demanded Draco in annoyance.  
"Got that covered. Daffy gives us his compass, we go back to Agrabah, we give it to Fisk, he pardoned us, we're all set."  
"Wow, that's smart." June said impressed with her boyfriend's idea. Maybe all the fighting can be avoided.  
"I agree with Danny, let's go with his plan." Daffy said in agreement. It looks like things will turn out fine after all.  
That is until I, JusSonic, walk on the set, and said, "Hey, you're all supposed to be fighting, it's in the script. My readers do not want you all working together, they want action!"  
"Well if the author said so."  
JusSonic then leaves the set as the story resumes itself. Soon everyone except Jasmine, June, the cats, and Rudy are fighting, trying to hit one another.  
"Hey, knock it off!" protested June going by the script. Sora got hit by an attack by Daffy knocking the boy to the sand.  
"Sora!' yelled Jasmine as she goes over to help the boy up.  
"All of you, guard the chest!" Sora ordered the girls, the cats, and Rudy as he runs to rejoin the fight.  
"And stay out of a fight ourselves? No way!" snapped Sawyer as she got her sword out and run in to join in on the fighting.  
"Wait for me, Sawyer!" exclaimed Danny Cat as he follows Sawyer to join in on the fighting. During the fighting, Draco hits Sawyer with a stunning spell though it was only temporarily. "Hey, no one hits my wife!"  
"Bloody fools!" snapped Draco as he fires more blasts at his enemies who dodged as they kept fighting each other so to speak.  
"Hey come on! Who side are you on?" Sora asked the Dannys and Sawyer who tried to hit the Keyblade holder at times.  
"I don't know." said Danny Cat confused for a moment.  
"We're trying to hit Draco. Sorry, Sora." apologized Sawyer who recovered from the stunning spell as she strikes at Draco only to miss.  
Meanwhile, the ones not fighting (Jasmine, June, and Rudy) watched on, the girls looking very annoyed.  
"This is stupid! This is no way for grown men to..." said June as she groans a bit.  
"Unfortunately, every fight has to have a sword fight sometimes." said Rudy with a sigh.  
"Damn so fine! Let's pull out our swords and hit each other's asses like no one gives a care! That's all it is nowadays!" yelled Jasmine angrily. "I have enough, no more wobbly-legged, rum-soaked pirates!!"  
"Even Sora?"  
Jasmine ignores Rudy as she throws the rocks to the battle though it didn't slow the fight down. As the non fighters kept on watching (with Jasmine still throwing rocks), no one noticed Sleet and Dingo approaching as they too watch the battle.  
"So what the hell is going on here?" asked Sleet puzzled.  
"Oh, I know! Each one wants the chest for himself! Mr. Malfoy wants to get his honor back! Daffy wants to trade it to save his own feathers. Strife and Fenton wants it to settle some unresolved business with them and their twice-cursed pirate dads." explained Dingo being smart for the first time ever, so to speak.  
"What? Bootstrap and Jackal are alive?! I thought Dr. Eggman toss them with a cannon into the ocean!"  
"I guess they survived due to the curse we were once under, remember?"  
"This is crazy, pure madness!" screamed June in the distance.  
"Sad, yeah." said Sleet with a nod.  
"You got it. That chest does sound like it's worth more than shiny penny." said Dingo nodding stupidly.  
"Say, Dingo. They look like they're suffering from temptation, right? So how about we, oh say...remove the said temptation from their path?"  
The two look at each and smirks evilly. They laugh madly as they run towards the chest intending on stealing it for themselves!  
"Enough!" groaned Jasmine angrily as she stops fighting rocks. There's got to be a way to stop these men from fighting. The princess then found a way, or so she thinks, as she said, "Oh my! The heat!"  
Jasmine fell to the sand pretending to have fainted. She waited for the men to see her and run over to help her. But then Jasmine opens her eyes and noticed that the men are still fighting. She can't believe this! They are fighting and not bothering to help her!  
"I guess those guys would fight through anything." said Rudy with a nod as Jasmine got off from the sand, pissed off.  
"Can you believe this?" asked Jasmine fuming angrily at the boys' stubbornness or whatever you call it.  
"I know, this sucks" said June in agreement.  
"It is in the script after all, and we have to obey it."  
"You're right so let's just watch the chest."  
"You mean the one being taken by those two!" yelled Jasmine in alarm as she noticed something. June and Rudy turned as they and the princess saw that Sleet and Dingo are running off with the chest.  
June, Jasmine, and Rudy run after Sleet and Dingo who are making a run for it with the Dead Koopa's Chest.

Daffy yelps as he fell onto the sand during the fighting. He stood up and groaned, "Bugger. Or something liked that."  
Just then he noticed the key while getting up with the holder, Danny, still fighting Draco or whoever it is just he is fighting. The duck grabs the key from the halfa quickly and runs off without anyone noticed.  
Draco pulls Sora back and hits him with a full-body bind trapping the one who stole Jasmine away from him. He then knocks the Keyblade holder towards his friends, knocking them all to the sand.  
"Stupid Muggle lovers." said Draco with an evil smirk while making a mock bow.  
The group then noticed that Daffy is no longer around...and the key to the chest is gone! Draco and the good guys, Sora freed of the full-body bind, chases after the duck, the one who got the key, into the forest.  
On the beach, Bowser's men have come to the island, ready for battle. Just then they see something that is missing in the sand. They saw it before lying on the beach before while the ones who found it were fighting and now it's gone!  
"Oh no! The chest is gone!" cried Billy in horror. Bowser is going to be furious when he hears about this!  
"You know, we coulda got here sooner if some ass hadn't stopped to play a violin with his nose." Mandy said angrily to her fellow crew member.  
"Hey! Is it my fault that my noise plays so beautifully?"  
"Curses me kilts, damn it all! Where's that heart?!" exclaimed Groundskeeper Willie angrily as he and the crew begins their search.

Draco rushes through the forest chasing the duck whose is holding the key. The former commodore isn't going to let a chance to get his life back be taken away. The two run into an abandoned building as they continue their fight up the stairs in there. During the fight, Draco grabs the key from Daffy while the duck loses his balance.  
Daffy grabs a rope nearby and yelps in alarm as some ringing noises are heard. The rope was attached to a big bell! The duck slides down the rope while Sora's group catched up with Danny back in his halfa form. His powers are finally back!  
"Gotcha!" laughed Danny as he grabs the key from the wizard as the group landed on the top-most level in the abandoned building.  
"Stupid blood traitor." mocked Sora to Draco humoring the wizard who angrily goes after the group.

On the beach, the bell's tolling from the abandoned building was heard on the beach by Bowser's men. It must be from the old bell tower.  
"That's the bell from the old bell tower." said Hunter recognizing the bell anywhere.  
"Come on. And remember, I'm in charge, ya." said Blitz with an egotiscal face.  
"God, you just stole the charge part, moron." groaned Jojo slapping his forehead in annoyance. Nevertheless, the crew members go into the island following the sound of the bell noises.  
"Duh...do you think we would have time to find the three headed monkey?" Billy asked Mandy eagerly. He always wanted to see one.  
"This isn't the time nor the place. Besides, that's Monkey Island, this is Blood Island!" snapped Mandy to her friend in annoyance. "God, I wish you weren't so dumb."  
"I am...uh...what was the question again??"

Sora and his friends continued fighting Draco inside the bell tower while Daffy, who got freed of the bell rope and recover from all the ringing, walks up the stairs carefully in hopes to get the key back from Sora and company. Meanwhile, Draco levitates decent-sized rocks to hit his enemies from behind.  
Sawyer quip, "Hey, come on! This is supposed to be a 'Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest' parody, NOT an 'Empire Strikes Back' parody."  
Danny was doing his best to keep his hold on the key while fighting Draco off with his sword swipes and ghost powers. Daffy got near him and tried to seize the key from the halfa but the fight made doing so difficult at first. But eventually the duck jumps up and grabs the key in triumph though this made the other fighters glare at him. Daffy yelps in alarm as he realized that his sword is gone.  
"Well, will you excuse me while I make a dead duck out of the one who screwed my life?!" snapped Draco at Sora as he turns to Daffy planning on killing him.  
"Fine, if you want to." said Sora with a shrug. This is Daffy's problem, let HIM fix it. This could give Sora and the others the time they need to get the key back themselves.  
"Now, now, Draco, let's think this through, shall we? If you think about this, who was it that, right after you got a notorious pirate safely locked behind bars, decided to set the said pirate free and take your dearly beloved away to have for himself?" asked Daffy thinking quickly. Whatever he said seems to have effect Draco as he is getting more upset by the moment. "And who is it that cause you to end up as a deckhand taking orders from pirates."  
"Goddamn it! Shut up!" ordered Draco furiously as he sent a blast at Daffy who somersaulted off the roof and landed on the ground nearby. The wizard angrily turns back to an alarmed Sora as he snapped, "Unfortunately, Mr. Strife...the dumb duck is right!!"  
Draco then fights Sora mostly as he plans to get revenge on the one who took Jasmine away from him and cause his humiliation to begin in the first place. The Dannys and Sawyer back their friend up, no longer hitting him thank God. Daffy, who recover from the fall, found his sword and puts it away while putting the key around his neck.  
"Hey thanks, Draco old pal! Still rooting for ya! Ta da!" said Daffy to the fighting wizard as he walks off with the key around his neck. He got one chest to open and one heart to bargain with. However, he himself didn't watch where he was going as the duck fell face first into an empty grave causing him to yelp. The duck looks around and realized where he's at. "Geez, I heard of digging your own grave but falling into it?!"  
Back at the fight, Sora and his friends jump right onto the waterwheel that hasn't been used for years for the mill. Draco jumps on after them but the weight of their jumps causes the rotting axel for the wheel to break off. Soon the thing broke off its rolling thing causing the wheel to roll out of control.  
Daffy soon got out of the grave he fell in just as the wheel is rolling towards him. Before the duck knew it, he got pulled right into the wheel, joining the 'ride'. As the wheel continues turning like mad, the key fell off Daffy's neck causing it to get snag in the nail that is in the wheel itself.  
The fighters on top have to stop fighting temporarily to avoid the duck's legs as they pass. Daffy finally got himself freed, only to find himself stuck inside the wheel forcing him to run. Well, not for long as he got hit in the dick by a metal bar sending him off the wheel and onto the ground.  
"That is despicable!" groaned Daffy sounding like one of the damn chipmunks.

Sleet and Dingo laughs madly as they run through the forest with the chest they have stolen. They are going to be so much rich with this!  
"All right, we're going to be rich!" laughed Sleet eagerly. But the two were forced to stop as three familiar figures appear in their path, stopping.  
"Correction: you're going to be beaten!" snapped Jasmine as she and June get ready to pull out their swords while Rudy watch. Except for one problem: no swords! "June, where are our swords?"  
"I think we left them on the ship. I didn't think we would need them!" yelped June in horror as she realized that the swords are in their cabins back on the Great Toon!  
"Luckily for us, we still have ours." Sleet said smirking evilly as he and Dingo got their swords out, "Hello again, poppets!"  
"Uh...what's poppets again?" asked Dingo confused. He never did realized what 'poppets' mean.  
"Well, why should we need swords for anyway? We can beat them up with our fighting abilities." said June in realization. Jasmine realized that she's right as she and June get ready to fight the wolf and creature.  
But suddenly, before the girls could inflict some pain on Sleet and DIngo, the five stop as they see a giant wheel rolling by, with Draco and the four fighters fighting on it. Daffy runs after the wheel in pursuit.  
Rudy remark, "Now there's something you don't see everyday."  
Sleet and Dingo however shrugs the weird moment off as they get ready to attack the girls, only to be interrupted when a blast came from out of nowhere and hits a tree nearby destroying it. The five turn and gasp as they see Bowser's men advancing on them.  
"Sorry to do this, puny men and girls, but we have no choice." said Blitz in concern. "We're going to puff you all up!"  
"Nice way for working for evil the first time...uh...Missy, right?" asked Colleen slyly at Blitz.  
"It's Blitz, Blitz! Damn it, you always do that to me!!"  
"Sorry, they're new to this." Jojo apologized to the ones they're about to attack. "So are we for that matter."  
"Heh heh. Hold these for us, will ya?" asked Dingo nervously to the girls and Rudy as the creature and Sleet gave the girls their swords before they grab the chest. The good guys make a run for it with Bowser's men in pursuit.  
Dingo and Sleet's hands suddenly slip as the chest fell onto the ground making Jasmine gasp in horror, "The chest!"  
The group, all but Rudy who has to stay out of the fight, turn to fight Bowser's men who are getting so dangerously close.

Daffy has finally caught up to the wheel and tries to run in in hopes to get the key before the fighters do. However Danny saw it and went ghost, allowing him to turn visible enough to grab the key. Daffy, annoyed, jumps back into the wheel to fight Danny while Sora and the others jump in as well.

Jasmine, June, Sleet, and Dingo fight off Bowser's men with either whatever fighting moves they got or the swords that they keep trading with one another.  
"Sword," Jasmine called to June who tossed a sword to the princess who uses the weapon to fight off her attackers.  
"Sword!" exclaimed June as Dingo tossed the one he's holding to the Te Xuan Ze who fights with it as well.  
"Sword!" exclaimed Sleet who got the sword from Jasmine after the princess has used it.  
"Sword!" exclaimed Dingo who got the sword from June. The creature noticed Rudy not fighting as he asked, "Hey kid! Aren't you fighting?"  
"I don't know how to fight!" Rudy pointed out. He then yelps as a crew member charges at him. Without warning, Rudy jumps on his tail and kicks the crew member down with his feet. "Wow. I guess I do."  
The fight continues with the sword trading/fighting while Rudy fights with some attacks he didn't know he has until now. Billy laughs stupidly as he found the chest, unguarded, and takes it.  
"Neat! Now I can put my own heart in this!" laughed Billy stupidly. "Oh wait. Won't that kill me?"

At the wheel, Daffy finally got the string that hold the key to it and grabs the latter from Danny. The duck grabs onto a patch tree allowing him to get out of the wheel. And it appears he did so in the nick of time as the thing rolled off to the slope with the fighters still inside.  
The duck yelps as the leaf he held broke off sending him right onto the ground with a bunch of coconuts, some of them hit him on the head.  
"Geez, and I wonder why I'm so coconuts." groaned Daffy as he recovers. He then spotted Billy appearing on the scene laughing stupidly while holding a familiar item. "Ah, the chest. Let's see if laughing boy won't let me have it, hmm?"  
Daffy takes a coconut and throws it at Billy. The hit connects as the dumbass was knock off his feet and causing his head to fell off him, landing on the ground. As a result, the robot's body dropped the chest while looking for his head.  
"Neat! I love this game! Hey over here, body! Over here!' laughed Billy as the body screws around a bit. Daffy smiles as he goes up to the chest with the key intact. "To the left, wait, is it my left, or..." Just then Billy's beheaded body hits a palm tree. "No, silly! That's a tree! Ha ha ha ha!"  
"Geez and he's supposed to be part of old lizard lips's crew?" said Daffy in amusement as he puts the key into the chest itself and turn it. The chest is now unlocked allowing the duck opened the thing. Inside the chest itself is the most disgusting display of a heart ever that is still beating. But it's Bowser's heart as it is what Daffy needed to bargain with his enemy.  
Daffy takes the heart and grins at it. He puts it under his shirt as Jasmine's group comes running onto the scene. Not wanting them to know that he has the heart now, Daffy closes the chest's lid, causing the thing to lock with the key still in the chest's lock while the duck makes a run for it.  
"Wow! Why did he do that? Uhh...was something supposed to be in there?" asked Billy confused right now. Rudy kicks Billy's head away while Sleet and Dingo grabs the chest. Both the assholes have no item that is empty now! The group runs towards the beach in an attempt to escape Bowser's men.

On the beach, Daffy rush towards the boat yelling, "Jar of dirt, where is it?"!  
Daffy looks through the boat, freaked out that he may have lost it. Fortunately for what sanely he has left, the duck has found the jar causing him to open it in a hurry. Some dirt fell out while the duck puts the heart in the jar as he uses the dirt to cover the thing. That should keep the heart hidden for a while!  
Daffy turns and yelps as another crew member named Waluigi is charging at him. Damn! The duck grabs an oar and uses it to fight the attacking villain.  
Jasmine and her group has just made it to the beach just as the wheel that has Sora's group fighting Draco on it rolls onto the scene, heading towards the beach. The thing rolls down some of the pirates that Jasmine and her group were fighting, taking the goons down.  
Soon the ride came to a big end as it fell over with the fighters still inside. Draco, Sora, and the boy's friends came out of the thing looking dizzy and looks like they're about to throw up. Danny Cat did as he threw up into the wheel.  
"Eeew, Danny!" groaned Sawyer in disgust while she try her best to walk and stand straight without falling over. Soon the good guys and Draco then saw Bowser's crew attacking them.  
"Oh great, this has to happen!" Sora groaned angrily. The group spotted the boat nearby. With the bad guys outnumbering them, they gotta make their escape and now! Sora, the cats, and Danny tried to run towards the boat but the wheel ride cause them to lose their balance and made them fell, looking like they won't get up for a while.  
Draco, who has fully recover, run towards the boat and looks inside. There's the pardon letters that Daffy has held before in the coat he has left behind. The duck was foolish enough to take them with him. What a dumb ass! The former commodore grabs the papers eagerly. Now he has a chance to be pardoned! Draco will destroy most of them and takes the last set, he only needs one to get his life back.  
The wizard then noticed some dirt in the boat that lead to the jar of dirt. He then realized something and smirks evilly as he secretly takes something important from the boat and puts it under his own shirt.  
"The stupid duck will regret this. My life will be returned." said Draco evilly.

Sleet and Dingo run towards the boat quickly and tosses the chest inside. The two get ready to push the boat off and leave the others behind but Sora and Danny stops them with their weapons. The wolf and creature get ready to fight, except their swords are gone!  
"Well, well, it looks like two people have forgotten their weapons." Danny said slyly as he held up a glowing fist.  
"No we didn't!" yelled Sleet angrily. Who needs swords? The two grabs a net and the remaining oar preparing to use them on their opponents.  
Sora then spotted the chest nearby and picks it up. The heart has got to be in there, it has to be! That turn out to be a bad move as Daffy 'accidentally' hits the Keyblade holder with the oar he is using causing him to fall.  
"Oops. Did I do that?" asked Daffy whistling innocently.  
"Sora!" gasped Jasmine in alarm as she runs over to the boy who is half of the boat unconscious to check on him.  
"I am no idiot, you bastard of a duck!" Danny yelled angrily at Daffy. "I saw what you did! That was no accident!"  
"Nope, this is." said Daffy quickly as he hits Danny on the head on purpose with the same oar, knocking the halfa out and back to normal mode.  
"Danny!" gasped June in horror as she runs to Danny who fell into the boat unconscious as well.  
"Ah, screw them both! Leave them else unless you want to use them as weapons!"  
The girls glared angrily at Daffy. How dare he suggest that they leave the boys they love behind?! Just then, the cats and Rudy run towards the boat as the minions, with Billy's head back on, is closing in on them.  
"I don't think we will get away in time." Rudy said worried as Bowser's crew is almost upon them.  
"Not with the bloody chest you ain't. Get into the boat! I will keep them busy!" yelled Draco as he grabs the chest much to Jasmine's surprise.  
"Are you mad?! They will kill you!" protested Jasmine in horror. Even if the princess is no longer engaged to the former commodore and doesn't like Draco much, that still gave Jasmine the reason to be worried.  
"Don't wait for me!"  
Draco yells as he runs off holding the chest. Bowser's crew chased after him. They got to get that chest back or Bowser will kill them all in punishment!  
"Uhhhh...I think we will respect his final wish! Who's with me?" asked Daffy quickly and concerned. After all, Bowser's crew only chased Draco because they think he has the heart. Too bad they are going to find out differently.  
"I am!" yelled Sleet as he and Dingo pushed the boat into the sea after the rest got in. The two then got on as they rowed the boat back towards the ship. Jasmine, June, Rudy, Danny Cat, and Sawyer looks worried for Draco. The former commodore is risking his own life so that they will get away. They will never forget his bravery and sacrifice as long as they live.  
Too bad they don't know what the true motives of the wizard really are.

Draco run through the forest with the chest. All is going as he wants it to be. He yelps as the man tripped on something causing him to fall onto the ground. Draco spots his wand that fell from his person when he fell as he reaches for it. However, some feet steps on his hand stopping it. Bowser's crew has arrived.  
"Nice try, lad, but your bravery is wasted." remarked Groundskeeper Willie in forced evilness. "I shall force the chest away from ye cold...dead...hands."  
"Ugh! That is so goddamn lame!" groaned Mandy in annoyance.  
"Hey, give him a break! This is his first time!" protested Jojo defending his fellow crew member.  
"Can I lose my head again?" asked Billy laughing stupidly.  
"Well, I know when I'm beaten. Here!" exclaimed Draco as he tossed the chest to Billy. It hits the boy hard enough for the idiot to lose his head again. The headless body meanwhile grabbed the chest in triumph.  
The men laugh in triumph. They got the chest back! They are saved from their captain's wrath! They head off with their prize with Billy's head and body following.  
"Wait for me! Duh! I wanna hold the chest too! Ha ha ha ha!" laughed Billy's head stupidly as he continues following his comrades.  
Draco smirks evilly as he watched Bowser's men go. Everything has gone well. The crew got the chest back, but the wizard has got his true prize.

Author's note  
Uh oh. What did Draco get? It doesn't look good, folks. The next and last chapter of this story is coming up. Daffy is planning to bargain with Bowser using the heart to help but does the duck really got it? Things got even more intense when King Calamari attacks again. And when it's all over, most of the crew, including the one you all know and love or hate, will not make it off the Great Toon alive!

Daffy: Yeah, tell me about it! Mother.

Me: But two familiar faces return at the end of the last chapter. Who are they? Find out as the second part of the Pirates of the Toonian trilogy is about to reach its conclusion. Read, review, and suggest, folks!


	8. Chapter 8: Daffy's Demise

Author's note  
All righty, this is it, the last chapter of this part of the Pirates of the Toonian trilogy. After this, no more until the time comes for Part 3. The last few suggestions will help make this chapter a great one. Anyway, time for us to continue on!

**Chapter 8: Daffy's Demise**

Sora and Danny groans as they woke up a while later back on the Great Toon. They look around as they see all their friends around them looking concerned.  
"Huh? What happen?" asked Sora as he stood up looking puzzled. "And where's the chest?"  
"Draco took it. He sacrificed himself to save us." said Jasmine relived that Sora is all right.  
"Odd. I've never took Draco to be a sacrificing man." said Jane in amazement. It's true, so to speak.  
"You're pulling too hard, you dumbass!" yelled Sleet angrily as he and Draco were pulling the sails. They gotta get the Great Toon moving before the Flying Koopa that is nearby attacks!  
"But you aren't pulling hard enough!" protested Dingo in concern.  
"And those two are still being too annoying." Sawyer said rolling her eyes at the two idiots' latest argument.  
"Oh, Tails, Cosmo, and Jane." said Sora in relief as he sees his friends that the Keyblade holder hasn't seen again yet and hugs them.  
"H-h-hey, Daffy. G-g-g-glad to see you have m-m-made it. Where's the commodore?" asked Porky as he noticed that Draco is missing.  
"Oh, he...fell behind." said Daffy innocently while holding onto the jar of dirt that should hold an important' item' in it.  
"You mean you abandoned him?" asked Donald in disbelief.  
"You can't prove anything!"  
"Prayers are with him. Better not wallow in our grief, doc." said Bugs chewing on his carrot with a nod.  
"Lucky for us, you're back and made it off free and clear, you two." Mickey said commenting to the return of Sora and Danny.  
"So what happen anyway?" Goofy asked curiously. "Did you get the heart?"  
Before Daffy would answer, a familiar ship pops out of the water suddenly and appears next to the Great Toon, freaking out some of those on board.  
"Oh no!" gasped Jasmine in horror as she sees Bowser and his men on board the ship ready to attack. They have escaped the baddies in Blood Island, only to run into this.  
"This day keeps getting better." groaned June sarcastically.  
"AHHHHH!" screamed Porky terrified. He noticed something as the pig looks down. Porky blushes embarrassedly as he said, "I-I-I wet myself."  
The pig cross himself as Daffy pushes him out of the way eagerly. The duck said, "Move aside, Cadet! I got something that will get us out of this. Oh Bowser, Bowser neighbor!" The duck smirks as he held up the jar of dirt, making the koopa puzzled as Daffy said, "Did you lose something? I think so!"  
"What is he on about?" Donald quacked in annoyance as he notices how Daffy is holding the jar as if he got something special inside the thing.  
"Gosh, maybe he's sick." said Goofy in concern.  
"When did you figure that one out?"  
Daffy suddenly lose his footing and fell a short way down a stairs on the Great Toon holding his jar, making most of the cringe 'ooh' and cringe a bit. The duck got back up with the jar intact.  
"Ah ha! Scared ya, did I? Did you come to make a deal, hmmm? Look what I got!" laughed Daffy as he begins to speak in a sing-songy voice while his own crew, Bowser, and the koopa's crew looks at him oddly, "I've got a jar of di-irt, I've got a jar of di-irt, and guess what's inside it?"  
"Any idea," Danny Cat asked his girlfriend clueless as everyone else is as the duck goes into something from a remix video.  
"If he wants to make a fool out of himself, Daffy doesn't need our help." Sawyer said rolling her eyes while crossing her arms as the duck continues repeating what he said in a sing-songy voice.  
"You think we could get this on Youtube?"  
"It doesn't exist yet!"  
"Oh enough of this Remix Video reference bullcrap!" snapped Bowser angrily as he signals his men. Daffy's singing was cut off short as the Flying Koopa's cannons appear getting ready to open fire, making the duck to also lose his grin.  
"Mother. Hard to starboard," yelped Daffy as he realized that Bowser is not buying the fact that the duck has his heart now...or so he thought.  
"Hard to starboard!" explained Sawyer in alarm as Goofy turns the wheel like mad in hopes to turn the Toon to avoid the firing.  
"Rise up the foreyard!" Danny Cat called quickly.  
"Rack the starboard and blow his goddamn Toon back into the ocean!" yelled Bowser evilly. Since the ship was raised back from the water, it's only fair (for the koopa anyway) that it goes back to where it came from.  
The cannons open fire at the Great Toon. Some of them connect while some miss the ship as it makes a retreat. The Great Toon may be powerful but it isn't a match for the Flying Koopa right now.  
"AHHH! She's gaining on us!!" screamed Dingo as he spotted Bowser's ship chasing the Great Toon going very fast through the newly made hole.  
"Give them the triple guns!" Bowser ordered his men evilly.  
"Aye, captain!" obeyed Julayla as the triple cannons appear in the front of the ship. Soon the weapons fired on the Great Toon, damaging it further.  
Daffy in a panic push Goofy away from the steering wheel as he took control. Sora maneuvered the sails with the on the rope over to another.  
"Make fast, quickly!" Sora called out to the crew. The ship has got to get away and fast!  
"Please don't let us down, Mr. Ship, please." Rudy said to the ship as he pets the railing.  
"Rudy, please, you're making mommy uncomfortable." said Jane concerned with what her son is doing. This isn't natural for a child.  
"Llok, the asses are falling behind!" yelled Sleet as he points to the Flying Koopa. It's true, the Great Toon is far ahead of the enemy ship now. They're going to make it!  
"Looks like we've got her, gosh!" laughed Mickey happily. It looks like they're going to get away.  
"Are we going faster?" Danny asked Porky curiously, wondering if that's the case.  
"W-w-w-w-well, if it was a-a-a-against the wind, the F-F-Flying Koopa woulda got us. That is h-h-how she got h-h-h-h-her prey," explained Porky as he smiles, "B-b-b-b-but with it."  
"Oh I see. We got the advantage." said Sora in realization as he grins. The wind is with the Great Toon today! They are getting away!  
"Yep!"

"Captain, bad news. We're out of range." said Silver in concern. It's true, the Great Toon is too far for the Flying Koopa's cannons to hit the former. It looks like the chase is over even when it started.  
"Oh stop the pursuit, okay? Run on light and douse canvas." said Bowser rolling his eyes.  
"Are we given up the chase?" asked Blaze in shock and disbelief. That isn't like her captain. He wouldn't do that unless...of course, the evil koopa gave the cat a wicked smile making her (forcefully) smile evilly back. Bowser has a good reason!  
With that, the crew of the Flying Koopa turned the crank of the big wheel nearby once more until it crash down making the usual big booming noise. They have summoned King Calamari to destroy the Great Toon once and for all!

The ones on the Great Toon laugh excitedly as they all saw that the Flying Koopa seems to have stop pursuing them.  
"All right, they have stopped chasing!" said Rudy with a smile.  
"Well, I'm relieved. How amazing." exclaimed Jane with a sigh. That is one experience she wants to avoid the next time around.  
The crew cheers happily while Dingo did a jig much to the annoyance of Sleet. Sora and Danny looks concerned as the former said to Daffy, "Uh, Daffy? Our dads are on that ship."  
"He's right. Since we did outrun the Flying Koopa, we can also fight her." Danny pointed out to the duck in agreement. "We should fight them and maybe then get our dads back that way."  
"Awww, why should we fight? Besides we can go back to a part of Danny's plan from earlier and make a deal with old lizard lips, right?" asked Daffy feeling confident as he held up the jar of dirt. "We got the proper leverage."  
The duck put the jar on the banister and pet it. With the heart inside...suddenly the ship came to a halt causing the jar to fell onto the deck and breaking it, sending dirt everywhere. Daffy in alarm run down and search through the dirt. But to his shock, something is wrong: the heart is gone, it is not in the jar!  
"What's wrong? Where's the thump thump? It's gone. No way! I have put it myself! Where is it?!" exclaimed Daffy in horror. To his realization of shock, the heart was no longer in the jar meaning he was trying to make a deal with Bowser for nothing! "Mother."  
"I think we hit something!" said Fred Johnson concerned as he points to the water. The rest of the crew looks down and noticed something odd about the water: it is bubbling over the hull. "I think it is a reef."  
"Oh no. NO! It's not a reef!" gasped Sora in horror as he himself has seen this before.  
"Get away from the railing, damn it!" screamed Danny horrified as he moves June away from the railing looking alarm.  
"What is it? What's wrong?" asked Jasmine in concern. The rest of the crew looks terrified as they realized what the 'reef' really is.  
"Uh...someone ordered Calamari?" Bugs tell his partners.  
"I prefer Chinese food, thanks." Danny Cat gulps while looking at the monster approaching.  
"We'll need a bigger boat!" Donald yells in fear before breaking the fourth wall. "I always wanted to say that."  
"Load the guns and defend the mast!" yelled Mickey as the men run to defend themselves against the attack of King Calamari.  
"It will attack the starboard. I know because Danny and I have seen it do so before." said Sora as he and Danny recall the destruction of the ship they were once on. "Get the cannons ready and prepare for my signal!  
The crew didn't need a second invite as they roll out the cannons of their own onto the starboard. Just as Sora predicted, King Calamari's tentacles appear on that side getting ready to attack.  
"Easy, everyone. Easy." Jane instructed as she and Rudy decided to help out in fighting King Calamari.  
"Steady." said Rudy as he spotted the tentacles going higher and feeling around the ship trying to find any crew members to grab.  
"Hold, hold!!" exclaimed Donald quacking like mad.  
"Damn it, we've held long enough!!" yelled Sleet in alarm. If those tentacles get closer, the crew is so damn screwed.  
"Fire!!" yelled Sora and his friends as the cannons open fire on the tentacles. This cause King Calamari to scream in pain as it detracted its tentacles into the sea quickly.  
The crew cheers excitedly thinking they have won but Bugs yelled out, "Hold it, hold it, wise acres! That thing won't be harmed for long. It will be back. We should get off the ship and pronto."  
"But how? We only got one longboat and there isn't enough room for all of us!" exclaimed Sawyer in concern. How will they get away in only one boat? It's frigging impossible!  
Sora then spotted a barrel of powder rolling across the deck. That gave him an idea as he yelled, "Listen, pull the grates and get every gun powder onto the net in the cargo hold!"  
As Sora and Danny gave their girls a gun each, the halfa said quickly, "Don't miss no matter what."  
"Right. Once you're clear." said June nodding. The crew may have one shot to stop this damn monster once and for all. They can't make a mistake, no matter what.  
The crew pulled the grates off as fast as they can on the ship while they get ready to do whatever it is that the boys got in mind. They loaded the powder into the net but came up with a big problem.  
"Damn it, we are short-stocked on gunpowder! We got six barrels left!" exclaimed Eric in alarm.  
"He's right! There are only half a dozen kegs of powder left! What the hell are we going to use?!" exclaimed Donald in alarm.  
"Well in that case, use the rum!" ordered Jane with a stern look on her face. The crew however shut up and stares the kangaroo in shock and disbelief. Is Jane suggesting that they throw away the best drink there is to stop a monster?! They started to complain about this.  
"Oh, stop that, guys! It's the rum or our lives!" Bugs said calmly before turning to Sora. "But if you use the carrot juice, I'll personally throw you to Squidward's great grandpa."  
The rest of the crew, the ones who didn't like the idea, groans as they go look for the rum.  
"Step to." Sawyer instructed the men as they get ready for their sure-fire way.  
Jasmine looks around on deck puzzled. Where the hell is Daffy? To her shock and anger, she found him: in the remaining rowboat in the water rowing away from the ship.  
"That damn coward! He left us to save his own skin!" exclaimed Jasmine angrily. And to think, she is actually starting to like that stupid duck!  
The ship shook again making another noise. Rudy yelped in concern, "I hate to use the old cliché quote from that scary movie. But it's here!"  
Sure enough, King Calamari, who recovered from the canon attack, soon recovered and attacks more viciously as it smashed straight into the ship at both sides while Sora and his friends kept loading the rum and gun powder like mad while doing their best to avoid King Calamari's attacks.  
"Haul away, damn it!!" yelled Sora as he uses his Keyblade to bat a tentacle away.  
"H-h-heave! Heave like you're b-b-b-being paid for it!" screamed Porky in alarm.  
Some of the sailors didn't get so lucky as King Calamari, who is creating chaos, grabs and toss many of the crew around, destroying everything in the bottom hold. Fred Johnson screams as he is pull through the porthole by a tentacle with a lot of cracking bones being heard breaking between Sleet and Dingo making them scream.

Daffy continues rowing a bit. He can't believe it. The duck almost have it but he has lost the heart somehow but he isn't going to be King Calamari's meal. No way in hell! Daffy is going to escape and maybe hide away for the rest of his life.  
Daffy stops rowing as he spotted his ship under attack. He groans a bit as the duck felt some guilt before looking back at the island he is heading to. The island looks safe. Bowser wouldn't think of looking for him there, would he?  
Daffy hesitates then gets his compass to see where it will point him to. The duck frowns as he sees what it is pointing to.  
He comment, "Man, I REALLY HATE having a conscience. Somehow, trying to do the right thing ALWAYS comes back to bite me in the behind. Admittedly, I don't have any better luck with the more selfish behavior, but at least the more selfish behavior is more fun."

Mickey yelps as he tried to save a pirate named Chad Dickson who screams as a tentacle tried to pull the latter away.  
"Hold on, I got you!" screamed Mickey as he tried his best to hold on. Unfortunately, the tentacle was too strong as the mouse was forced to let go. "Oops. Don't got you."  
"Save me!!" screamed Chad for the last time as he is taken away to his doom.  
As the girls run to get some guns, Sora and Danny suddenly fell in the net and got caught in it when King Calamari destroys the wheel that was being turn to lift the net sending the boys right into the air. Sora uses his Keyblade to fight King Calamari while Danny phase through the net and uses his own sword/powers on the monster.  
"Come on! I know you want us!!" yelled Danny as he fired ecto-blasts on King Calamari a bit.  
"I'm over here! Come on!" yelled Sora as he slashes one of King Calamari's tentacles with his Keyblade.  
The Blooper growls angrily as it tries to grabs at the net causing some of its tentacles to get stuck and for Sora to fall and gets his own legs caught in the netting. Danny tried to help him but another tentacle smack the halfa sending him crashing to the deck and back to normal.  
"Danny!" cried June as she runs over to check her beau. Danny groans but he's okay. Sora meanwhile tried to use the Keyblade in an attempt to cut himself free but it appears to not work at first. He won't get freed in time.  
"Come on, Jasmine! Shoot, damn it, shoot!" Sora yelled at Jasmine who got her gun out and try to point. But she looks worry. The princess doesn't want to hurt Sora by accident.  
Suddenly Calamari grabs the princess by the legs with a tentacle, making Jasmine lose both her footing and her gun as the thing begins to drag her away. Dingo, who was nearby, yelps in alarm as he quickly cuts the tentacle off with a sword making King Calamari groan more in pain while saving Jasmine at the same time.  
Jasmine crawls forward to get her gun before suddenly a familiar webbed foot steps on it making the princess look up. To her amazement, it's Captain Daffy Duck! He's back, the duck has returned!  
Jasmine stood up as Daffy gets his gun out and aims at the gunpowder and rum but waited until Sora is out of the way. Sure enough, the Keyblade holder has finally got freed of the net as he fell to the deck below. That is what Daffy needed to say as the duck opens fire on the net with the stuff and the trapped tentacles still in it.  
The gunpowder and rum exploded hitting the tentacles hard. This caused King Calamari to scream in more pain as the charred pieces of tentacles leave the ship. The only surviving crew returned to the railing in relief and amazement. Most of the crew got killed, only a few remain.  
"Gosh, did we kill it?" asked Goofy in concern as he looks over the railing.  
"No, I think we just made it pissed off. It's going to come back. Hey captain! Any orders," Donald quacked to Daffy wanting for an order from the duck who came back.  
"I say...we get off the ship. Into the long boat, abandon ship!" said Daffy in concern.  
"B-b-b-b-but the Great Toon!" said Porky in concern. He knew how much the Great Toon mean to Daffy, other than his hat, but is the duck really going to give up the one thing he once bargain his ship with to get the ship back?  
"Hey, it's only a ship! Besides, lives are more important anyway!"  
"Right. We gotta get to land, now." said Sawyer in agreement. She's amazed that Daffy would actually make a statement like that.  
"Getting off this thing sounds good right about now!" said Jane in agreement. She and the crew gotta get away from the Great Toon and away from that monster!  
"But it's a lot of open water." said Sleet in concern.  
"Lots of it." added Dingo absent-mindedly.  
"Still what other choice do we have?" asked Sora with a sigh. The crew may lose the ship but they get to keep their lives for now.  
"I guess we can get away while King Calamari destroys the Toon." said Tails in agreement.  
"Abandon ship." said Cosmo in agreement.  
"Abandon ship or lose hope!" agreed Rudy as he hops towards the boat with his mother.  
"Right. Get some supplies! This could be a long trip!" said Mickey as he and the others grab some supplies for what may be a long trip.  
Daffy sighs as he looks around the Great Toon. He himself had love and captained this ship for years and now he's going to lose it. Then again, perhaps it woulda been better if the duck woulda let the thing stay at the bottom of the ocean in the first place. At least Daffy would keep his soul for all time instead of making that damn bargain with Bowser in the first place, right?  
"Daffy..." said Jasmine with a sigh as she came over to the duck, giving him a sad smile, "Thank you."  
"We're not out of the woods yet, sister, but no problem." said Daffy with a nod.  
"You came back. You are a good duck, I knew it."  
What the princess did next caught the duck by surprise: Jasmine leans forward and kiss Daffy on the beak, I think. Sora, who is about to climb down into the waiting boat, looks up to call for his love to hurry up but looks horrified. He is watching Jasmine kissing Daffy making the boy very worried.  
'No, it can't be! Jasmine is in love with Daffy?' thought Sora in shock and disbelief. Before he could say anything, his friends and Porky got in the way of his view.  
"G-g-g-g-get ready to c-c-c-c-cast off. No time to lose! Step to it!" ordered Porky wanting to get out of here before King Calamari attacks again.  
"Sora, wake up!" exclaimed Danny as he shakes his friend out of his daze. Sora shook his head sadly as he climb down and got into the boat waiting.  
Daffy smiles as Jasmine remove her lips from his beak. That was a romantic moment. At least he thought it was until the duck heard clang noises. Before he could blink, Daffy finds himself handcuff right to the mast while the guilty looking Jasmine throws away the only key to the cuffs themselves.  
"Daffy, don't you see? It's after you, not the ship. It's not us it wants either. It's the only way we could escape." said Jasmine sadly. She leans forward as if to kiss him again but stops herself in time. "I'm...not sorry."  
Daffy quip, "Normally, I have no objections to a beautiful woman wanting to handcuff me, but 1. I would prefer it when they ASK first and 2. Most of those occasions aren't when a huge monster are rapidly approaching." The duck then turn to the readers and admit, "Hey, this is a T-rated fan fiction. We're allowed to get away with controlled amounts of adult humor."  
Jasmine then goes to the boat leaving a pissed off Daffy stranded and handcuff to the mast. The girl has killed him. Well, not literally but she left him to die by the King Calamari's tentacles. Jasmine got in the boat with the others, who noticed that Daffy isn't around.  
"Uh, where's Daffy?" asked Rudy puzzled and concerned.  
"Well...he decided to stay behind so we could escape. Consider it a sacrifice." said Jasmine with a sigh. The others look concerned wondering if what Jasmine said is true. The only one not concerned is a frowning Sora. "Just go!"  
The boat then landed in the water as it rows away from the ship in an attempt to escape. Jasmine sighs not wanting to look at the ship while Sora is still in sadness and disbelief.  
"Why, Daffy? Damn it, duck, I thought I could trust you." mumbled Sora in anger now. He just hopes that the duck would rot in Hell when King Calamari catches up to him for the last time.

Daffy screams like mad as he tried to get free of the handcuffs. It's bad enough that the princess he is attracted to have done this to him but this!  
"Bugger, damn, bugger, more damn, more bugger!" yelled Daffy as he tried his best to get freed. The duck yelps as he hears some groaning underfoot. King Calamari has recovered and is on its way after Daffy again. He gotta get the hell out of here! He gotta...suddenly his hands slip out of the handcuffs very easily. "Oh, I always forget that I'm a toon that could escape handcuffs."  
Daffy turn around and come face to face with a growling King Calamari hose tentacles rose over the ship. The monster's mouth opens wide as it roared at the duck sending a lot of saliva out, splattering Daffy.  
"Ick. This is despicable." groaned Daffy in annoyance while wiping the saliva off his face. Just then he noticed something on the deck, something that can at least bring him joy. It's his hat, the one he lost the day Daffy got a visit from Cloud and Jack! He grins as the duck picks his hat up and puts it back on. Well, if he's going to go, at least the duck should go out the right way.  
Daffy comment, "Well, at least I already now that I WILL still be in the final movie of the trilogy." King Calamari growl again as it is about to swallow him whole. The duck then pulls out a combination .50 caliber machine gun/flame thrower/grenade launcher and says, "Okay, you big beast, to borrow a quote from ANOTHER movie by ANOTHER guy about to meet his doom, SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!"  
Daffy stars firing his full range of ammunition (bullets, flames and grenades) King Calamari. (Obviously, this only succeeds in further angering it, but it's still a way for Daffy to get at least SOME final licks in before he goes out).

In the boat, the surviving crew watched from nearby as King Calamari brings the Great Toon down in a tight embrace. The once great ship and its captain went down into the ocean by a monster it tried to escape.  
Sora say, "Don't worry. Daffy has been eaten by a Heartless in 'Kingdom Hearts Park'. And surprisingly, he was alive at the end, unlike his character in the original movie. I know what I'm talking about. I have been in that parody."  
"Funny, you don't seem happy about that or this." Jane said observing the angry look on Sora's face. Weird, why is he looking at Jasmine who looks very sadly at this.

Bowser smiles sinisterly as he looks up from his telescope. He has seen the same ship he has once risen 13 years ago be sank into the same ocean from where it once lied. And now its captain was taken with it.  
"Well Daffy Duck, our debt is now over." said Bowser evilly with a nod. Since Daffy is now gone, there is no reason to keep going after him. Plus, his heart is safe, that's a good thing for the captain, right?  
"Well, I'd be, the captain went down with his ship." said Kamek in disbelief as he watch the event happen.  
"Yep. Looks like Daffy can't best the devil or Bowser." said Storm in agreement.  
Something is bothering Bowser though. It was too easy, too easy to defeat Daffy. Something is not right here.  
"Get that damn chest open! I want to see the heart!" boomed Bowser as he goes over to the chest to check on his heart. Jojo nodded as he turns the key to the Dead Koopa's chest and open the chest itself. But suddenly, to the crew's shock and Bowser's amazement and horror, the thing is empty! The heart is not inside!  
"Oh, oh, I remember now!" said Billy in realization. "The duck switched the heart out before we got the chest! Ha ha ha ha! How funny and ironic!"  
"You dumbass! You shoulda told us this before!" yelped Mandy in fear as she and the other crew members back away as their captain begins to growl while looking enraged.  
"DAMN YOU, DAFFY DUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKK!!" roared Bowser outraged as he turns into his Giga Bowser form which he transforms into when he's REALLY mad.  
The surviving crew of the Great Toon, as they row away, witness this happen as Danny quip, "To quote a certain television series loosely based on a Marvel comics series, don't make him angry. You wouldn't like him when he's angry."

The Kingpin was overlooking some papers back in his office at Port Agrabah when Landon came in with some news to bring him.  
"The last of our ships have returned. No sign of the fugitives with the duck though." Landon explained to his boss with a nod.  
"And what about the chest?" asked the Kingpin hopefully. He got to get that chest, it's the only way to help him get control of the Flying Koopa and end the pirate pest once and for all.  
"Well, nothing to report. But one of our own ships picked up a man who was adrift at sea. He wanted to see you. The man was holding these."  
Landon then took out some familiar letters and puts them on the Kingpin's chest. The man unfolded the letters and looks at them. It's one of many set of pardon letters that Jasmine has forced him to sign a few nights before. Interesting. The Kingpin looks and saw a man came in, the same man that the mentioned ship has found.  
"I have filled in my name of course." said Draco with a nod. "You will find that all is in order. Of course, there were more but I destroy those damn things. Only need one set."  
"I see. Well, Mr. Malfoy, if you want to claim these, you do know that I want something in return to make the pardon official. Do you have the compass?" The Kingpin asked the former commodore in amusement.  
"Bloody hell with the compass. I got something even better." Draco then smirks evilly as he takes out a bag and slams it carefully onto the table. A familiar thumping is heard inside. "Do I really need to explain this?"  
The Kingpin looks surprised at first but grins evilly as he realized what the object is.  
"Well, Mr. Malfoy, consider yourself pardoned." said the Kingpin sinisterly. The heart of King Bowser Koopa is now his. The Trade Federation now has control of the koopa and his ship. Wilson's goal of ridding piracy from the seas forever is almost in his grasp.

The survivors' life boat kept on rowing until it reached its destination: Elphaba's swamp. The boat stops near the witch's hut as people nearby stand holding candles and hum softly. They can sense that an important life has been lost today and they mourn it gently.  
Inside the hut, Elphaba welcome or re-welcome her guests as she gives them her hospitality. Sora sharps his Keyblade onto a stone and frowns as he removes it. The girl he loves, in love with another? In that damn traitor's word, she's despicable.  
Elphaba came in with some drinks and offer them as she said, "Against the cold and a sorrow."  
"Thank you." said Jane with a sigh as she takes two drinks, they are tea and water thank God, and gave the latter to Rudy who drank it sadly. The boys and girls took their own drinks sadly.  
"Sora Strife and Danny Fenton, it's a shame that you're thinking that with the Toon, you could have defeat the devil and set your dads' souls free forever."  
"Does it matter now?" asked Danny with a sad sigh. "The Toon is gone now."  
"Along with its captain." snarled Sora angrily as he stabs his Keyblade into a table nearby.  
"What's wrong with you?" Danny Cat asked his friend puzzled. For some reason, Sora looks more upset ever since he left the Great Toon. Something must have gone wrong to upset him.  
"Well, with Daffy's loss, the world seems a bit less bright." said Mickey with a sad sigh.  
"Yep! The big palooka has fooled us all right to his end. Then again, who said that the damn duck is ever honest?" said Donald with a sigh. Secretly, he missed Daffy himself but even though, he won't say why.  
"I never told anyone this, but I've always considered Daffy as the brother I never had." said Bugs with a sad sigh. This makes some of the others look surprised upon hearing this.  
"But I thought rabbits had dozens of siblings." Danny said looking puzzled.  
"Yeah, but I'm an orphan."  
"To Daffy Duck!" said Tails as he and the surviving crew rose their cup to the captain and friend that they have lost.  
"There won't be anyone else like him no matter who tried to do so." said Dingo in agreement while he raises his cup.  
"A gentleman of fortune, I think." said Sleet raising his cup.  
"A good man...or a duck." said Jasmine with a sad sigh still feeling guilty about what she must have done.  
The crew drank their cups while Goofy and Dingo spill theirs. Sora however didn't say a word or make a toast. He just glares at his love, not forgetting her 'betrayal'.  
"Well, Jasmine, if there's a way to bring Daffy back, anything at all..." said Sora with a grunt.  
"Would you do it?" Elphaba said interrupting Sora as she nods to him. She turns to Jasmine as the witch added, "How about you? Or the rest of you? What would any of you be willing to do? Would you sail to the ends of the planet and beyond it to get back witty Daffy and his precious Pearl, hmmm?"  
"Yeah." said Mickey, Goofy, and, surprisingly, Donald with a nod. They are willing to do whatever it takes to get Daffy back, even if it means risking their own damn lives.  
"Y-y-y-y-oh sure." said Porky in agreement. Daffy may be a big pain at times but still he is still the pig's friend and even he will be willing to help get the duck back.  
"Well, Daffy always stuck by me, even when he was stuck playing second fiddle. This is the least I can do for him." said Bugs with a nod.  
"Yeah!" said Sleet and Dingo eager to help get Daffy back as well.  
"You got it." said Danny Cat and Sawyer in agreement.  
"Aw, what the hell. The duck may be a jackass but he's our jackass. Ha!" exclaimed Iago with a nod.  
"Yeah." said most of Sora's group except for one, Sora himself.  
Sora frowns and said softly, "Yeah. Me too," If Jasmine is so much in love with Daffy, or so Sora thinks obviously, then the boy will do what it takes to make the girl he loves happy, even if it means giving Jasmine up to do so.  
"Good. But in order to make it through the weird and haunted shores of The End, you will need a captain as well as a navigator." explained Elphaba. "Luckily for you, the ones you will need are upstairs right now waiting for me to signal them. You two, upstairs. That's the signal!"  
The crew looks puzzled. Who are these two that Elphaba has found for them? Then they look towards some stairs nearby as they heard two figures coming down them. When the figures came down to the bottom of them, Sora, Danny, and the rest look shock, surprised, and disbelief. No, it can't be! They're dead! Yet..."  
"Hello littles one." said Vlad with a smirk in his usual accent. "Did you all miss me?"  
"Well, so which one of you tell me what happen to my ship, hmmm?" asked Dr. Eggman sinisterly. Cluck then appears on his master's shoulder as Daffy's former mate took a bite out of an apple and smirks some more.  
Jane comment, "The worst part is, in this case, Eggman's the least of three evils."  
Rudy comments, "Also, given Mario and Sonic's longtime rivalry in the video games, I suppose that DOES make for one heck of an amazing coincidence that their respective arch-enemies got cast as Davy Jones and Barbossa."  
Porky turns to the camera and say, "I guess t-t-t-that's not all, folks."

Back on the same island that Daffy, his crew, and Sora's group has escaped from days before, the natives are there chanting as they are praising their new god: a certain dog named Pluto who is in Daffy's former throne looking around nervously. Something tells the dog that he got to get the hell off this island and pronto!

To be concluded...in 'Pirates of the Toonian: At The End'.

Author's note  
Well, another story done, eh?

Daffy: You're despicable, Jus! I'm dead now!!

Me: Well, not officially but you will be in Bowser's Locker in the trilogy for a while.

Daffy: Aw nuts.

Donald: My line, pal!

Me: Well, that's wraps things for me for Pirates of the Toonian for now. The final chapter will be coming soon. But until then, read and review the story as well as my other ones. Bye folks!

Porky wetting himself and looking embarrassed is a reference to the movie _Space Jam_.

Daffy singing about his jar of dirt, when he thought that the heart is still inside it, is a reference to the 'I've Got A Jar of Dirt' Remix Video that can be found on Youtube.

The comment Donald made about needing a bigger boat is a reference to the movie _Jaws_ where that quote was said.

Daffy's final remark before getting swallow by King Calamari and what he did is a reference to the movie _Scarface_.

Rudy's using the quote from that scary movie is kind of a reference to the movie _Poltergeist__._

A reference to my _Jurassic Park_ parody is seen here.

Sora and Danny's comment about telling people not to make Bowser mad, as well as a certain television series loosely based on a Marvel comics series is a reference to _The Incredible Hulk_ TV series.


End file.
